


Экспериментальная любовь. Часть первая

by Rubin_Red



Series: Экспериментальная любовь [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсену достается новый раб, который ведет себя нетипично для своего социального положения. Он нагл, непримирим, и вызывает странные эмоции. Кредо Джареда - подстраиваться под текущую ситуацию. Он, даже учитывая свое прошлое, свято верит, что все будет хорошо и в этот раз, он ведь всегда "выходил сухим из воды". Он хочет свободы, даже несмотря на вызываемые хозяином чувства. И, может, все и было бы хорошо, будь Дженсен простым обывателем, а не главой Службы Безопасности Секторов, на которого, в силу его должности, направлено внимание Совета.</p><p>Жанр: AU, слейвфик, антиутопия.</p><p>Предупреждения: насилие, элементы BDSM, OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экспериментальная любовь. Часть первая

Часть I.

 

Глава 1.

Джаред стоял, небрежно прислонившись к стене, кожей приятно ощущалась шероховатость теплого камня. Конечно, это всего лишь композит, имитация природного материала, но настолько реалистичная, что, казалось, это действительно добытый из недр земли гранит. Хотя откуда ему знать, на самом деле? Такие понятия как природные ресурсы или полезные ископаемые ему знакомы лишь понаслышке. Как бы то ни было, ему нравилось это странное ощущение, когда мелкие шероховатости впивались в голые плечи, не прикрытые майкой. И Джареду захотелось вообще стащить с себя этот ненужный кусок ткани и с силой вжаться в стену, или даже потереться. Ему порой нравились очень странные вещи. Но сейчас нужно сосредоточиться, он здесь с определенной целью.  
Падалеки достал из накладного кармана форменных штанов пачку сигарет и сунул тонкий серый цилиндрик в рот. Он не собирался курить, но праздношатающийся и глазеющий по сторонам работник техобслуживания (а именно к этой категории причислит Джареда любой, увидевший его в желтых брюках с алой полосой вдоль левой штанины) вызовет подозрение. Ведь служащий вполне может позволить себе небольшой перерыв.  
Это время суток Джаред не зря выбрал для своего дела. На рассвете происходит пересмена персонала, обслуживающего огромную платформу-стоянку. Вскоре пока еще пустынная площадь заполнится множеством торопящихся мужчин: кто – в свой сектор на отдых, кто – на рабочее место. А через два часа после восхода здесь вновь воцарится тишина, не нарушаемая ни тихим шорохом шагов, ни осторожным перебрасыванием репликами. И ни одного служащего не будет видно. Потом начинает активизироваться элита. И Джареду непременно нужно успеть к этому времени совершить задуманное. Он постарался едва ли не слиться со стеной, когда заметил людей из Отдела Безопасности. Падалеки тут же уткнулся в планшет, изо всех сил изображая крайнюю степень занятости и сосредоточенности. Один из безопасников окинул его небрежным взглядом и вновь повернулся к собеседникам, подхватывая реплику и заливаясь громким смехом. Джаред выдохнул и сунул планшет за пояс. Эти ребята не любят бездеятельности, даже если человеку нужны его законные пару минут передышки.  
Джареду вовсе ни к чему внимание службы безопасности, он не имеет права здесь находиться. Допуск в Первый Сектор - исключительно по пропускам с индивидуальным кодом, и если просканируют его чип, то как минимум ему грозит тюрьма, а как максимум… Но Джаред не задумывался об этом. Это вообще ему не свойственно. Он снова достал планшет – лучше пусть у него будут заняты руки, иначе он начнет делать бессмысленные и нервные движения: крутить зажигалку, теребить майку, поправлять волосы. Эти дурные привычки тут же привлекут к нему внимание.  
Осталось немного, успокаивал себя Джаред. Сейчас никак нельзя рисковать. Он ведь столько сил приложил, чтобы попасть сюда. И в очередной раз не удержавшись, Падалеки вновь повернулся туда, где находилась цель его визита в Первый Сектор. Его мечта. Белый, обтекаемых форм, автомобиль с серебристой полосой на капоте. Плавные линии, словно изгибы причудливого растения, изображение которого он как-то видел в потрепанной подборке одного из своих знакомых. Машина была хороша и постоянно притягивала взгляд. "J-23". Джаред считал, что ему непременно улыбнется удача, и эта роскошная детка примет его, словно давний любовник – доверчиво и легко. Угнать эту красавицу стало идеей фикс несколько месяцев назад, едва он увидел ее. И у него получится! Джаред не сомневался, не зря он так много времени потратил на подготовку. К тому же, его называли Джеем, а это было хорошим совпадением. Это определенно судьба.  
Джаред был нетерпеливым, и сейчас он усилием воли сдерживал порыв немедленно подойти к детке, как он мысленно называл машину, и хотя бы провести ладонью по ребристой поверхности глянцевой ручки двери. Он стиснул ладони, сдерживаясь. Падалеки оторвался от стены и отошел чуть в сторону – если он будет долгое время стоять на месте, это тоже привлечет ненужное сейчас внимание.  
И вот, наконец, стоянка начала заполняться спешащими по своим делам служащими. Некоторые из них подходили к автомобилям, чтобы подготовить их к появлению своих владельцев. Это шанс. Именно сейчас, когда здесь находится множество работников, Джаред может беспрепятственно подойти к автомобилю и сделать вид, что проверяет его. А потом выехать со стоянки, якобы для обкатки нового антиграва. У него даже документы все есть, за них столько было отдано, что угон просто обязан завершиться удачей. А потом он отдаст детку Крейгу. Конечно, с большим удовольствием он оставил бы ее себе. И на миг Джаред представил, как он в Пятом Секторе рассекает на автомобиле элиты. Да-а… До первого же поста безопасников. Но мечтать-то не вредно. К тому же вся соль в завоевании объекта, а не в долгосрочном владении.  
Несколько машин покинули стоянку, и Падалеки двинулся к своей цели. Он провел любовным жестом по серебристой полосе, стараясь сделать это незаметно. Это было неуместно, но Джаред не смог удержаться.  
Электронный ключ плотно вошел в паз. Раздался тихий щелчок, и дверь плавно поднялась. Он быстро скользнул на сиденье, чувствуя, как кресло принимает форму тела нового водителя. Тут же ожила электроника, и безликий механический голос потребовал индивидуальную карточку. А вот теперь самое сложное. Падалеки мысленно послал на голову Крейга отряд безопасников, если тот вдруг напортачил с чипом взлома. Джаред вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки и, набрав в грудь воздуха, задержал дыхание, пока подрагивающей рукой вставлял металлический цилиндр в паз. Он боялся выдохнуть, будто это могло помочь. Система молчала, считывая информацию с микросхемы. Какие-то пару секунд показались Джареду вечностью, но наконец система, тихо пискнув, оповестила о верном пароле. И он смог выдохнуть, расслабляясь.  
\- О да, детка, - проговорил Падалеки и принялся настраивать бортовой компьютер. Он огляделся – на его действия никто не обращал внимания. Служащие сосредоточенно занимались своими делами и даже не смотрели в его сторону. А Джареду казалось, что он находится под прицелом всех находящихся на платформе камер видеонаблюдения и враждебных взглядов снующих по своим делам рабочих. Еще чуть-чуть, и он отсюда уедет на этой белоснежной красавице.  
Когда открылась пассажирская дверь, Джаред не заметил, нервно оглядываясь на работников платформы. Он успел лишь недоуменно моргнуть, когда рядом сел мужчина. Падалеки сглотнул горький комок, вдруг образовавшийся в горле. Он знал этого человека с холодным жестким взглядом и кривоватой улыбкой.  
\- Ну, чего замер? Заводи, - небрежно бросил мужчина, с комфортом устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении. Он уже не смотрел на Джареда, а перевел взгляд на боковое окно – будто там было нечто очень увлекательное. Падалеки нервно усмехнулся. Владелец автомобиля решил развлечься. Может все не так плохо? Может Джареду не придется сидеть в тюрьме до окончания своих дней. Он помнил, что рассказывали о подземных казематах Третьего Сектора: никакого света, скудная еда, крысы, работа на самых опасных уровнях и общество таких же несчастных и обозленных заключенных.  
Сидевший рядом мужчина вновь смотрел на Джареда, внимательно отслеживая быстро сменяющиеся эмоции. И Падалеки готов был поклясться, что каждая мысль известна этому безопаснику с прищуром разглядывающего его, словно неизвестную доселе науке клетку под микроскопом. Джаред обернулся – отряда не было, который, по идее, должен был его препроводить в комнату для допросов. Хотя справиться даже с таким рослым мужчиной как Джаред представителю элиты не составит никакого труда.  
\- Ты ждешь, пока я окончательно потеряю терпение? – вновь заговорил владелец автомобиля, и Джаред отрицательно покачал головой, слишком быстро, выдавая тем самым свою нервозность. А потом, избегая смотреть в холодные зеленые глаза, сосредоточился на настройках бортового компьютера, закладывая маршрут. Спустя пару минут автомобиль плавно вылетел через главный шлюз. Джаред сидел, крепко вцепившись в руль, впрочем, лишь для проформы – движением управляла система. Они отлетели на некоторое расстояние от стоянки, когда сидевший на пассажирском сидении мужчина резко подался вперед и набрал что-то - Джаред не разглядел - на сенсорном экране. Но тут же почувствовал – вырубился автопилот. Машину тряхнуло и повело влево, и Джареду пришлось тут же выбросить все посторонние мысли из головы и сконцентрироваться на выравнивании курса полета. Когда ему это наконец удалось, то далее он выполнял лишь отрывистые команды: "Сверни налево", "Перестройся в крайний верхний ряд" и тому подобное. Спустя некоторое время они оказались на границе Четвертого и Пятого Секторов.  
\- Тормози, - приказал мужчина. Джаред послушно припарковался на пустынной платформе.  
\- Выходи, - вновь спокойный голос и приказной тон, не терпящий возражений. И Джаред в очередной раз послушно выполнил инструкцию. О том чтобы бежать, даже речи не было. Это в любом случае бессмысленно. Мужчина также вышел из салона, обошел автомобиль и остановился вплотную к неудачливому угонщику. Джаред чуть дернулся и напрягся. Владелец автомобиля был подстать своей красавице - такой же притягивающий взгляд и такой же недоступный. По-хорошему, Падалеки сейчас следовало думать о том, как бы сбежать, но он словно завороженный смотрел в зеленые глаза, в которых блеснула насмешка, сменившись чем-то темным и еще более притягательным. Джаред автоматически потянул носом воздух, вдыхая аромат мужчины, и на миг у него даже закружилась голова.  
\- Ты знаешь кто я? – тихий голос прямо в ухо, горячее дыхание на коже.  
\- Д-да, - чуть заикаясь, ответил Джаред.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я могу с тобой сделать?  
\- Да, - уже уверенней и еле слышно произнес Джаред, проклиная себя за несвоевременную реакцию. Хотя у него всегда во время дела просыпается дикое сексуальное желание, которое он по окончании долго и со вкусом утолял, если, конечно, представлялась такая возможность.  
\- Дай свою руку.  
Джаред смотрел, как двигаются губы мужчины, слышал слова, которые доходили словно сквозь вату. Почему этот странный тип настолько красив? И почему Джареда тянет к нему словно металлическую стружку к магниту? Он протянул правую руку. Мужчина провел сканером по внутренней стороне локтя Падалеки.  
\- Хм… Умно, - усмехнулся он, и поддел ногтем прозрачную обманку, наклеенную прямо на кожу. Встроенный туда микрочип выдавал совершенно другую информацию, нежели вживляемый глубоко в мышцы каждому человеку с рождения. Снова пискнул сканер, и мужчина ухмыльнулся, читая информацию на экране своего планшета.  
\- Джаред Падалеки, двадцать семь лет, место проживания: Пятый Сектор. Несколько арестов. Хм… Пустяковые поводы. И что же тебя, Джаред, подвигло совершить столь рискованный и глупый поступок?  
Джаред не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос. Язык будто прирос к небу, а рука мужчины все еще крепко сжимала предплечье. Ладонь в тонких кожаных перчатках на фоне незагорелой кожи вызывала у Джареда дрожь, и вовсе не из страха. Не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, тот задал новый:  
\- Так ты знаешь кто я?  
\- Дженсен Эклз, элита, Первый Сектор, - на одном дыхании выпалил Джаред, едва не задыхаясь от смеси ужаса и неуместного сейчас возбуждения. И помолчав, добавил:  
\- Глава Отдела Безопасности Секторов.  
Мужчина хмыкнул:  
\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать?  
\- Отпустить? – с надеждой спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен рассмеялся. Этот высокий парень с лохматой челкой создал беспрецедентный случай. Никому раньше и в голову не могло прийти угнать автомобиль главы безопасников - это форменное самоубийство! И какая наглость у этого представителя Пятого Сектора. А теперь он стоял, невинно хлопал глазами и просил его отпустить.  
Эклз глазам своим не поверил, когда камеры видеонаблюдения показали, как какой-то парень, переодетый служащим стоянки, внаглую взламывает его личный автомобиль. Дженсен восхитился настолько, что даже не стал давать отмашку своим людям на немедленный арест этого нахала. Вместо этого он отправился посмотреть на него поближе.

Джареду пришла в голову гениальная, как он подумал, идея. Он решительно тряхнул головой, откидывая падающие на глаза волосы и, опершись задницей о машину, чуть расставил ноги и произнес:  
\- Может, договоримся?  
Дженсена давно никто не удивлял столько раз за какой-то час.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – усмехнулся Эклз.  
\- Себя, - без обиняков ответил Джаред, и протянул руку к форменному пиджаку мужчины. Дженсен скептически приподнял брови и даже порадовался, что они находятся в слепой зоне: никаких камер, никаких регулярных патрулей. Иначе за подобное, мягко говоря фамильярное, поведение по отношении к представителю элиты полагалось наказание в виде тюремного заключения. Но Дженсену было любопытно, насколько нагл этот отдельно взятый представитель Пятого Сектора.  
Джаред не увидев сопротивления или отторжения в поведении безопасника, медленно облизал губы и смелее провел рукой по груди мужчины, ощущая пальцами швы на жесткой ткани, выпуклые пуговицы с эмблемой ОБС. Ладонь медленно и уверенно спускалась все ниже. Дальнейшие поползновения Эклз не мог допустить. Он перехватил нагло исследующую его руку, с силой сжимая запястье, потом резко развернул Падалеки, утыкая лицом в капот и заламывая обе руки парня за спину.  
\- Ты уверен, что именно это мне нужно?  
\- Прости, - прошептал Джаред, и развел ноги шире. Ткань форменных брюк натянулась, обрисовывая подтянутые ягодицы. Дженсен усмехнулся и прижался пахом к призывно оттопыренной заднице. И готов был поклясться, что услышал стон. Удерживая одной рукой запястья Джареда, второй Эклз провел по спине, бедрам, ощутив, как напряглись мышцы, скользнул чуть ниже. Падалеки поерзал, вжимаясь в теплый капот возбужденным членом. Ладонь в грубой перчатке прошлась по оголившейся пояснице, небрежно помассировав, и Джаред не смог сдержать громкого стона. А ощутив исходящий от мужчины жар и пару характерных движений, вжимающих его еще сильнее в теплый металл, он, закусив губу, кончил. И сквозь шумящую в ушах кровь услышал смешок.  
\- Можешь идти, - небрежно бросил Дженсен отстраняясь. Джаред с трудом поднялся, ноги подкашивались, руки чуть подрагивали, а в теле была приятная истома и еще какое-то неосознанное чувство. Он оглянулся: перед ним стоял мужчина с холодным взглядом, в последней реплике не было и намека на ту игривую интонацию, которую Джаред слышал еще пару минут назад и от которой по всему телу словно пробегал разряд.  
Эклз обошел автомобиль и сел на водительское сиденье, тут же сосредоточившись на экране бортового компьютера.  
\- Ты так и уедешь?  
\- А ты думал я тебя домой отвезу и поцелую на прощанье? – криво усмехнулся Дженсен. – Скажи спасибо, что не арестовал.  
На этих словах он захлопнул дверь, и автомобиль, плавно развернувшись, быстро скрылся за высокими зданиями. Джаред еле успел отскочить, когда машина маневрировала, и прошептал "Спасибо" в пустоту.

 

Глава 2.

Дженсен, откинувшись в эргономичном кресле и отдав управление автопилоту, улыбнулся, вспоминая произошедшее, но тут же нахмурился – ему пора посетить Аукцион и подобрать себе раба.

Текущие дела требовали сосредоточенности, и выбросить из головы наглого угонщика из Пятого Сектора Эклзу удалось хоть и не сразу, но работа хорошо отвлекала. И только наткнувшись в бардачке на поддельный ключ, которым вскрыли его автомобиль, в памяти тут же всплыл мускулистый рослый парень. Прошло более двух недель, и Дженсен вспомнил о данном себе обещании посетить Аукцион. Пора его выполнить.  
Просторное помещение, в котором и проходил Аукцион, представляло собой полукруглый зал. Он был спроектирован наподобие амфитеатра с несколькими уступами-ступенями, на которых с комфортом располагались посетители на удобных мягких диванах. У противоположной стены находился невысокий помост, выполнявший функцию сцены, - стилизация под один из древних стилей вымершей цивилизации. Даже прислуживающие рабы были одеты соответственно и подавали гостям на металлических подносах бокалы с синтетическим вином.  
\- Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, - рядом с Дженсеном присел Джеффри Морган. – Ты ведь не любитель подобных мероприятий.  
\- Если я становлюсь предсказуемым, то ситуацию, определенно, стоит исправлять.  
\- Сразу видно безопасника, - рассмеялся Джеффри.  
Дженсен неопределенно хмыкнул и отпил из бокала терпкую жидкость. С Морганом их связывали исключительно деловые отношения, но, похоже, тот стремился перевести их в иную плоскость. Дженсен не стал бы утверждать, что в интимную, но ему не удалось пока раскусить этого мужчину с вечной ухмылкой на породистом лице. Джеффри входил в пятерку Совета, который являлся управляющим органом всех секторов. В каждом секторе имелся Комитет по управлению внутренними делами, но подчинялся он Верховному Совету, члены в который избирались исключительно из представителей элиты. Под юрисдикцию Моргана подпадало множество направлений, и одним из них было назначение глав Комитетов в секторах.  
Зал наполнился жаждущими приобрести себе кого-нибудь нового - вскоре начнутся торги. Подобные мероприятия проводятся каждые два дня, и Эклз был здесь несколько раз, покупал рабов. К сожалению, он очень быстро терял к ним интерес. И сегодня он надеялся приобрести что-нибудь не приедающееся за несколько дней. Вся эта пресность ему уже надоела. И пришел он сегодня сюда только потому, что некий представитель Пятого Сектора все еще будоражил воображение и заставлял копиться напряжение. А это, при работе Дженсена – недопустимо. Ему нужен секс, и нужен новый раб.  
Морган более не изъявлял желание общаться, чему Эклз был рад. Поддерживать пустые светские беседы он никогда не любил. Наконец освещение приглушили, раздалась тихая ненавязчивая музыка, и на импровизированную сцену вывели десятка полтора человек. Здесь всегда можно было подобрать раба по вкусу: невинного мальчика, женоподобного юношу или взрослого сильного мужчину, сломать которого будет сплошным удовольствием. Кто именно нужен Дженсену, он не мог определиться и решил положиться на волю случая.  
Все рабы вытянулись цепочкой вдоль сцены. Головы низко опущены, тела обнажены, показывая товар во всей красе, запястья обхватывают широкие кожаные наручи соединенные короткой цепью, не позволяющей развести руки в стороны. Конечно, цепи также дань устаревшей традиции и выполняли исключительно декоративную функцию. Контроль над мужчинами осуществлялся через наручи. Это потом, когда раба покупали, его хозяин программировал индивидуальный чип, и с его помощью контролировал не только передвижение своей собственности, но и его поведенческие реакции.  
Дженсен неспешно оглядывал предложенный товар. Он каждый раз надеялся найти, как говаривали древние, жемчужину среди дешевых бусин. И каждый раз его ждало разочарование. Конечно, он иногда покупал рабов, но скорее в угоду традиции и из-за нежелания привлекать к себе ненужное внимание окружающих. Он не мог допустить, чтобы о главе ОБС пошли слухи. Репутация превыше всего. А то, что ему было нужно, он мог получать и другими способами.  
Эклз так увлекся размышлениями, что пропустил начало торгов. Морган уже стал владельцем двух близнецов-блондинов, лет семнадцати на вид, и теперь мечтательно улыбался, видимо предвкушая будущее развлечение - Джеффри всегда был падок на слащавых юных мальчиков, Дженсен помнил его предыдущие приобретения. Близнецы покорно опустились на колени рядом со своим хозяином. Дженсен отвернулся, вновь обращая свое внимание на сцену. Сначала ему показалось, что воображение сыграло с ним плохую шутку, но годами выработанное чутье и тренированная память на лица не дали усомниться в том, кого он там увидел. Высокая подтянутая фигура, волосы, закрывающие лицо и крепко стиснутые до побелевших пальцев кулаки выдавали, что смирение показное. Дженсен попытался спрятать заинтересованность, и будто нехотя поднял руку, показывая аукционисту, что он готов купить данного раба. Как правило, если кто-нибудь выказывал готовность к приобретению, то никто не перебивал цену, хотя это и не запрещено. Эклз был уверен, что сделка завершена, когда еще один мужчина дал знак на повышение суммы. Дженсену даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто осмелился на такое. Марк Пеллегрино из Торговой Палаты. Эклз понимал, что если он вступит в торги, то тем самым даст Марку понять свой интерес к данному лоту. Этого нельзя допускать. Поэтому глава ОБС, улыбнувшись, отсалютовал бокалом, уступая раба тому и поздравляя с удачной сделкой.  
Эклз потерял интерес к дальнейшему действу, но дождался окончания Аукциона и, перекинувшись парой фраз с Морганом, уехал. Он был зол. Конечно, ему не был настолько необходим этот раб, но сам факт! Их пути с Пеллегрино пересекались несколько раз. Все же с главой безопасников сталкивался хоть раз едва ли не каждый житель Первого Сектора. Ни одна встреча с Марком не была удачной. Пеллегрино занимался чем-то противоречащим всеобщему закону, но Дженсен пока не мог этого доказать. Каждая проверка, которую он проводил с особой тщательностью, не давала нужных Дженсену результатов. А теперь к неприятию добавился и личностный фактор.  
Когда на следующий день Эклз вернулся в свои апартаменты, его ожидал сюрприз. На платформе, у входа, стояла клетка, в которой сидел раб, привлекший на вчерашнем Аукционе внимание сразу двух представителей элиты. Хотя Дженсен готов был поклясться, что интерес Марка подогревался желанием досадить главе ОБС. Едва Эклз подошел к клетке, как раздался характерный писк - на планшет пришло сообщение от Марка, в котором он выражал преувеличенно искреннее желание угодить безопаснику, отдавая ему приглянувшегося раба в дар.  
Эклз бросил взгляд на сидевшего в клетке, раб смотрел с такой радостью, будто встретил старого знакомого. Но его эмоции быстро померкли, когда Дженсен поджал губы, чуть скривившись, и отдал приказ своим рабам увести новенького.  
Вся эта ситуация была плохим признаком. Мало того, что Дженсен обрадовался, едва увидев на своем пороге раба, о котором не должен думать больше, нежели о простой постельной грелке, так еще он стал должником Пеллегрино.

Нового раба поселили отдельно от остальных. Эклз уже который день наблюдал за ним, подключив свой планшет к домашнему видеонаблюдению. Казалось, новенький не терял самообладания. Большую часть времени он тратил на поддержание физической формы, которая и так, как отметил Дженсен, была великолепной. Впрочем, это не было странным. Жизнь в Пятом Секторе не предполагает спокойного существования, там сила и выносливость - основа выживания.  
А растяжка у его нового раба вполне ничего, подумалось Дженсену. А какие тот порой принимал позы, что в пору было усомниться в однозначности их назначения. В течение месяца он лишь наблюдал и, казалось, изучил раба настолько тщательно, насколько это вообще возможно ограничиваясь лишь визуализацией на экране. Все было слишком подозрительно. И внезапная щедрость Марка и то, что рабом оказался именно тот самый неудачливый угонщик. Почему из сотен тысяч людей именно он? Эклз первым делом, еще когда только вернулся с Аукциона, проверил всю имеющуюся информацию о Джареде Падалеки из Пятого Сектора, благо, возможности главы ОБС это позволяли. Ничего примечательного тот из себя не представлял. Просто еще один человек, которому не повезло родиться в более благополучной семье. Ни в каких особо криминальных инцидентах Падалеки замешан не был, по крайней мере официально. И это было удивительно, учитывая при каких обстоятельствах произошла их первая встреча. К тому же, в Пятом Секторе без пометки хотя бы об одном аресте в личном деле может быть разве что новорожденный, и то в силу физической неспособности совершения преступления. Всего несколько арестов, так, по мелочи, да и то, когда Падалеки был еще подростком. Странно. Или Падалеки настолько умен и хитер, чтобы столь долгое время водить за нос Службу Безопасности, или настолько глуп, что, ведя примерный образ жизни, вдруг ввязался в сомнительную аферу, в чем он ничего не смыслил, что и доказал неудавшийся угон. Эклз не был склонен недооценивать людей, будь то представитель элиты или обычная постельная игрушка.  
Падалеки был свободным, насколько это вообще возможно для уроженца Пятого Сектора. Каким образом он оказался скованный цепями на Аукционе? Как правило, резкой смене социального статуса могло способствовать множество причин. Кто-то рождался несвободным в силу обстоятельств, кто-то оказывался в рабстве из-за долгов. Многие шли на это добровольно или же, как зачастую бывало, родители продавали своих детей, полагая, что уж лучше неволя, но они будут иметь крышу над головой и приличную еду. Какую цену приходилось платить за весьма сомнительные и условные привилегии этим детям? Конечно, об этом задумывались, но жизнь в низших секторах была, как полагали многие, еще хуже. Там до тридцати мало кто доживал. А будучи рабом представителя элиты, существовал шанс, что когда он надоест в качестве постельного развлечения, то сможет пойти в обслуги элитников.  
Джареда поймали на территории Первого Сектора спустя неделю после памятного случая с угоном. За несанкционированное проникновение на территорию элиты полагалось наказание. Обычно нарушителей без суда и следствия отправляли в тюрьму, но видимо в случае с Падалеки кто-то решил иначе. И Дженсен мог их понять. Мужчина, сейчас находившийся под замком у Эклза, представлял собой великолепный образчик самца. Грех такого отправлять в подземную тюрьму на потеху озверевших заключенных. Гораздо выгодней продать его в качестве постельной игрушки. И насколько бы силен ни был раб, - а Джаред не выглядел хилым, - представителю элиты не составит труда справиться с ним даже без применения специальных средств, к примеру, наручей, напичканных контактами, управлять которыми можно дистанционно. Они посылают электроимпульсы, и мощность варьируется в зависимости от желания того, в чьих руках находится пульт управления. Эти наручи были скорее дополнительным развлечением, нежели мерой пресечения каких-либо действий, хотя их использовали и таким образом, дабы не марать руки о никчемного раба. Болевой импульсный посыл может быть такой силы, что приведет к летальному исходу.  
Сейчас Дженсен наблюдал, как раб мечется по маленькому помещению, тот хоть и регулярно истязал себя физической нагрузкой, но энергии все равно было хоть отбавляй. На нем все еще были черные наручи, которые и являлись его единственной одеждой.  
Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что в течение месяца он наблюдает за своим рабом, и это уже вошло в привычку. Он слишком много думает об этом Джареде. Это было плохим признаком. И Эклз решил, что нужно что-то предпринять. Почему он до сих пор не воспользовался рабом, Дженсен не мог понять. Но пришла пора это исправить.  
Нового раба привели в личные покои его хозяина. Дженсен сидел в кресле, когда с тихим шорохом отъехала перегородка, и на пороге появился Джаред, все так же обнаженный, с высокими наручами на предплечьях. Раб явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Повинуясь жесту приведшего его слуги, он, чуть замешкавшись, упал на колени. Эклз махнул рукой, отсылая прислужника, и внимательно наблюдая за Джаредом. Тому объяснили порядки этого дома и правила поведения, поэтому он молча стоял на коленях, низко опустив голову. Но напряженные мышцы готового к прыжку хищника заставляли усомниться, что тот будет послушен, как полагается примерному рабу.  
\- Подойди, - произнес негромко Дженсен. Джаред вскинул голову, пытаясь взглядом выразить все, что он думает по поводу приказов Эклза, и остался на месте.

 

Глава 3.

Если ты родился в Пятом Секторе, то никогда нельзя быть уверенным в завтрашнем дне. Эту простую истину Джаред усвоил едва начал понимать значение слов, будучи еще совсем мальцом. В любой момент все может измениться, и Джаред научился не ожидать многого от жизни. И на судьбу он никогда не роптал. Ведь какой в этом смысл? Нужно просто жить сегодняшним днем.  
В одиннадцать лет он сбежал из дому, вернее из того места, в котором вырос, сбежал от людей, которые его пытались воспитывать - то была своеобразная семья-группа. Это всегда были группы, чуть реже – одиночки. Но выжить одному невозможно, тебя просто сожрут. Если женщина – то всегда найдутся те, кто захочет либо забрать ее к себе, либо попытаются сразу взять от нее все, что можно, а потом просто-напросто бросят умирать. Если мужчина – да почти то же самое, потому что насколько бы силен ты ни был, отбиться от толпы разгоряченных самцов невозможно. Поэтому люди и пытались сбиваться в группы - в таком случае был хоть какой-то шанс выжить, уцелеть, противостоять другим.  
Джаред периодически примыкал к различным бандам. Он понимал, что одиночек никто не любит, да и выжить одному намного сложнее. Как бы Джареду не хотелось верить в собственные силы, его возможности были ограничены. Пока он был ребенком с невинным взглядом, а потом подростком с милыми чертами лица, которые вызывали у людей умиление, его использовали в качестве приманки в различных аферах, либо как мальчика на побегушках. За пребывание в стае нужно платить, даже детенышу. Чем старше становился Джаред, тем яснее он осознавал, что место под этим условным солнцем ему нужно отстоять. Использовать себя и далее он не хотел позволять, иначе проживет он недолго. Мелкие пешки всегда страдали первыми. А Джаред очень хотел жить. И независимости хотел.  
Несерьезные кражи и угоны недорогих машин на некоторое время обеспечили место среди его новых друзей. Но, как и следовало ожидать, в один прекрасный момент, когда они пытались ограбить торговую точку, их арестовали. Парням просто не повезло - патруль Службы Безопасности совершал ежедневный рейд раньше обычного времени. Джаред мысленно вознес благодарность главарю, что тот не взял его с собой (хотя Падалеки и очень хотел), а оставил в нескольких кварталах. Он ожидал их на машине, в которую парни должны были пересесть, уехав с места ограбления. Джаред малодушно порадовался, что его все же не взяли с собой на "большое дело". Ну да, Падалеки не страдал излишней верностью братству.  
После произошедшего Джаред затаился на некоторое время, но долго сидеть в той норе, в которую он забился, было невозможно. Пришла пора найти новую компанию. И, наверное, ему в очередной раз повезло, он встретил давнего знакомого – Крейга, который и привел его потом к Майку. Как и следовало ожидать, с новыми людьми нужно было находить общий язык, а проще говоря – драться и доказывать, что ты имеешь право находиться с ними. Снова. Падалеки такое положение дел не расстраивало, это обычная практика. Но как же ему все это надоело.  
Джареда мало что действительно интересовало. Единственной его страстью были машины. На счету Падалеки значилось множество угонов, но то были мелочи. Ему хотелось большего. И когда он увидел "J-23", можно сказать, что Джаред влюбился. И мгновенно сложился дерзкий план. Его не остановило даже то, что хозяин этой красотки глава безопасников. Как говорил один его знакомый: "Полюбить - так королеву, проиграть - так миллион". Падалеки был абсолютно согласен с этим утверждением, хотя и не понимал, почему королеву, а не короля, но главное - он уловил суть.  
Разработка плана отняла много времени и сил: подготовка, поиск информации. И Крейг придумал как ее сплавить потом. Все должно было пройти идеально. Джаред забыл, что все может измениться в один миг, всего одна ошибка или упущение - и весь план насмарку, насколько тщательным и дерзким он бы ни был.  
Тогда, стоя на платформе в пограничной зоне секторов и наблюдая, как машину скрывает плотный смог, Джаред не мог решить, что больше вызывает досаду: неудавшийся угон или то, что последовало после. Ну и конечно ему было интересно, почему суровый безопасник его все-таки отпустил. Но еще интересней было, почему Джаред повел с этим мужчиной себя так, будто у него не было секса, по крайней мере, год. А еще… Падалеки много чего еще не давало покоя. Поэтому когда спустя некоторое время он снова объявился в Первом Секторе и начал отсвечивать перед камерами видеонаблюдения, он почему-то даже не задумался о последствиях. А они не преминули заявить о себе.  
Падалеки не мог внятно объяснить и себе самому, не то что разозленному следователю, причину появления в Первом Секторе без соответствующих документов. Он знал – на территории элиты таким, как он, нельзя появляться, если только не был заключен контракт на оказание каких-либо услуг или если ты раб, принадлежащий представителю высшей касты. Чтобы обо всем тщательно подумать, например, о причинах приведших его к такому положению дел, у Падалеки было время. Когда его не отправили в подземную тюрьму, он облегченно вздохнул, но, как оказалось, радоваться было рано.  
Что такое Аукцион знают все, и, услышав о нем от довольно скалящегося в извращенно радостном предвкушении следователя, Джаред не сдержался, лишив того пары зубов. Конечно, он тут же пожалел о своей горячности. На него одели наручи из грубой кожи, и в полной мере дали почувствовать прелести достижений современной техники. Зажимающий бегущую изо рта кровь, следователь с остервенением жал на кнопку пульта, а Джареда скручивала жуткая боль, проходя сквозь тело раскаленными спиралями. Падалеки думал, что вот его конец и настал.  
А потом был Аукцион, где его выставили на продажу, как какую-то вещь. И пришлось стоять на коленях с опущенной головой – воспоминания о спазмах, не дающих свободно вздохнуть, еще отчетливо помнились. Когда сквозь длинную челку, закрывшую глаза, он пытался оглядеть зал, то заметил среди присутствующих Дженсена Эклза. Взгляд тут же упал на главу ОБС, будто тот один был там. Но Джаред об этом не задумался, он обрадовался. Ведь один раз тот уже помог Падалеки, значит, поможет снова. По какой-то странной случайности, учитывая его жизнь в Пятом Секторе, у Джареда все еще были остатки наивной надежды и веры в лучшее, которые проявлялись всегда не вовремя. Вот как в день Аукциона, например. В итоге его купил другой элитник, а Эклз даже не взглянул в сторону Джареда. А вот взгляд нового хозяина ему совсем не понравился, от него пробирало липким холодом.  
Падалеки не был девственником. Сложно остаться таковым при практически полном отсутствии женщин. Нет, они конечно были. Но родиться женщиной в этом мире означало, что твоя участь решена с первых дней жизни. В низших секторах она не могла принадлежать одному мужчине. Особь женского пола предназначалась исключительно для продления рода. Едва девочка вступала в фазу полового созревания, как ее тут же брали под свою опеку. Обычно это были группировки: кто успел - того и добыча. Женщин крали, отбирали силой, некоторые уходили добровольно. Потому что ее нужно было защищать от других, таких же жаждущих, не столько потомства, сколько вкусить женской плоти. В группе мужчин, как правило, было несколько женщин, с ними входили в контакт все половозрелые мужчины, пока не наступала беременность. Этот период был, пожалуй, самым спокойным для носящей дитя. Женщину хорошо кормили, ее не трогали и создавали максимально комфортные условия, насколько это было возможно, и насколько мужчины понимали значение слова "комфорт". Это не была бескорыстная забота, вовсе нет. Подобное отношение было необходимым условием для созревания плода и рождения здорового ребенка. Это быстро понимали. Потому что если женщину пользовали и во время беременности, то угроза выкидыша или рождение покалеченного ребенка была высока. Мужчины не были нежными, они грубо брали причитающееся им по праву рождения, и после их забав женщина могла умереть, потерять ребенка, или лишиться детородной функции. Вот тогда приходилось задумываться. Кому-то было безразлично, жить одним днем - было их девизом. Но таких было немного. И о женщинах более или менее заботились. Но после родов все начиналось снова - череда мужчин, бесконечно наполняющих женщину семенем, пока та не беременела. И если при удачном стечении обстоятельств мужчина мог дожить до тридцати пяти лет, то редкая женщина переступала двадцатипятилетний рубеж.  
В Первом Секторе была практически сходная ситуация. Единственным преимуществом было то, что женщины элиты могли сами выбирать себе партнера для оплодотворения. Хотя на практике было по-разному. И женщине приходилось рожать, рожать и рожать. Так что условная свобода выбора не была плюсом, как считал Джаред, и радовался тому, что родился мужчиной. В современном мире женщина - это воспроизводящая потомство машина. Заниматься каким-либо делом или участвовать в общественной жизни представительницы рода человеческого не могли. Их оберегали, за ними присматривали и бесконечно оплодотворяли.  
Джареду так и не удалось попробовать секс с женщиной. Поначалу его не допускали из-за возраста и незрелости, а потом, едва он успел доказывать право на свое пребывание в банде, как что-нибудь случалось и приходилось менять стаю. Вот Майк обещал ему дать шанс, но если честно, когда Падалеки смотрел на то забитое существо, которое жило с ними, то всякое желание пропадало. И он, конечно, не отрицал важность продолжения рода человеческого, но за него это мог сделать и кто-то другой. Хотя какой в этом смысл? На что обречен ребенок, входящий в этот мир? Но такие вопросы появлялись в голове Падалеки крайне редко, он предпочитал не задумываться о таких вещах. Да и к чему это? Все равно изменить ничего нельзя.  
Джаред слышал, что когда-то на земле было равноправие полов, но он в это не верил. Да и как это было возможно, если перед глазами определенный строй? Возможно, если такие как он учились бы в школе, изучая древние документы, то знали бы больше о своих предках. Но такое понятие, как учебное заведение, было только в Первом Секторе, а в остальных ходили невнятные слухи-легенды или перевранные факты, слышанные кем-то у элитников. По правде говоря, Падалеки никогда и не жалел. Он не умел ни писать ни читать, зато умел считать деньги и мог разобрать и собрать практически любую машину. А этого ему было достаточно.  
Удача всегда улыбалась Джареду, и он самоуверенно полагал, что так будет и впредь. Но оказалось, что его лимит удачливости исчерпан. Долгие дни бездеятельности в закрытом помещении без окон дались ему нелегко. Там, в Пятом Секторе, у него была свобода. И пусть говорят, что это не так. Там Падалеки мог выбирать что ему делать, куда идти и с кем заниматься сексом. И хотя он не мог кривить душой, отрицая свою странную тягу к отдельно взятому представителю элиты, это вовсе не означало, что он готов к сексу на любых условиях.  
Когда его купил незнакомый мужчина с холодным пристальным взглядом, Джаред был готов дорого отдать свою задницу. Но, к его удивлению, тот на эту драгоценную часть тела не посягал, а попросту приказал запереть Джареда в клетке. Сначала Падалеки испугался - мало ли что могло прийти в голову элитнику. О развлечениях в Первом Секторе ходили мрачные легенды, и хотя Джаред подозревал, что многое приврали при бесчисленной передаче из уст в уста, но все равно от рассказов пробегал холодок по позвоночнику.  
Но, кажется, удача не совсем покинула Джареда. Он оказался в руках Дженсена Эклза, сны о котором не давали покоя. А потом о нем забыли. У Падалеки все еще теплилась наивная надежда, что его отпустят, как тогда, но с каждым днем она таяла, становясь все призрачней. Джаред не понимал этой неопределенности. Его исправно кормили, значит, для каких-то целей он нужен, иначе его бы просто выбросили на улицу или… Или что-то еще. Что Дженсен от него хочет? Называть его хозяином у Падалеки не поворачивался язык, даже в мыслях он не допускал подобного. Вольное дитя Пятого Сектора не могло такого себе позволить.  
Падалеки, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и не сойти с ума от давивших со всех сторон стен и распирающих изнутри мыслей, нерастраченную энергию направлял на поддержание своей формы. Расслабляться ему было никак нельзя.  
Сколько дней таким образом прошло, Джаред не знал, но однажды тот же молчаливый раб, который приносил ему еду, приказал привести себя в порядок, что означало - нужно тщательно вымыться. Дождавшись выполнения указания, Джареда повели по широкому коридору куда-то вглубь апартаментов. Как Падалеки ни пытался выяснить куда его ведут и зачем, но дождался лишь скупого: "Хозяин ждет. Поторопись". Джареду было почти все равно, и сердце вовсе не забилось сильнее. Он молча шел за рабом и осматривался, раньше ему такой возможности не дали. Вообще-то Падалеки здесь не нравилось: слишком светло, слишком много места, слишком мало людей (он видел двух человек, помимо Дженсена, за все время пребывания здесь). И еще слишком чисто, страшно даже дотронуться до чего-нибудь. Хотя нет, ему не страшно. И Джаред провел ладонью по стене и по поверхности полки непонятной формы, на которой были аккуратно расставлены белоснежные шары. Теперь не были - один из шаров с громким стуком упал на пол и покатился к противоположной стене. Раб вздрогнул и обернулся, смерив Джареда недовольным взглядом, а Падалеки лишь ухмыльнулся. Хотя улыбка тут же сползла. Неопределенность его положения повергала в уныние. И даже мысль о том, что сейчас выяснится, зачем он нужен Дженсену, не прибавляла оптимизма по поводу будущего и не поднимала настроение. По большому счету участь Джареда ясна, ее в предельно откровенных выражениях описал следователь, когда Падалеки корчился от боли в полутемном помещении. До сознания доходили обрывки реплик безопасника. Значит, Эклз решил использовать полученный подарок по назначению. Но Джаред не собирался покорно подставляться. И пусть однажды он был готов это сделать не просто добровольно, но и с большим удовольствием, это ничего не меняло. В прошлый раз условия были другие.  
Джареда привели в просторное помещение, по всей вероятности служившее спальней хозяину этого огромного дома с путаными коридорами (отправь сейчас кто Падалеки обратно, он бы вряд ли нашел ту комнату, где его держали все это время). Дженсен сидел в большом кресле с высокой спинкой. Отстраненный взгляд, который он бросил на Джареда был каким-то неприятным. И когда раб, низко склонившись перед хозяином, дал знак Падалеки следовать своему примеру, тот замешкался. И тут же боль прошила все тело, заставляя упасть на колени. Как же Джаред ненавидел эти наручи! И этого раба, подобострастно согнувшегося, и невозмутимого Дженсена, и вообще весь Первый Сектор. Падалеки не один раз пытался снять эти чертовы наручи, но без каких-либо инструментов это было невозможно. А ничего подобного ему, конечно, не дали. И вообще, в его комнате все было до отвращения обтекаемых форм. Еду же приносили в пластиковых тарелках без приборов. И Джареду очень не хватало ножа. Этот столовый прибор мог быть использован по-разному. К сожалению, об этом было известно не только ему.  
Раб, отдав Эклзу пульт управления от наручей, тихо выскользнул из помещения, оставляя Джареда стоящим на коленях и все еще пытающегося прийти в себя от болевого спазма. Падалеки хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, но пульт, лежащий на подлокотнике в паре дюймов от руки Дженсена останавливал. Падалеки конечно же объяснили правила поведения в этом доме, и особый акцент был сделан на том, как себя вести с хозяином.  
Когда раздалось тихое и четкое "Подойди", Джаред не сдвинулся с места, лишь сильнее стиснул кулаки и попытался выровнять дыхание. Он не раб! И не важно, что по этому поводу думают окружающие. Он постарается не предпринимать попыток совершить нечто, противоречащее правилам этого дома во избежание наказания, но и безропотно выполнять приказы тоже не собирается. Падалеки противоречил сам себе, с ним такое случалось, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Дженсен повторил приказ, но результат остался прежним - Джаред не сдвинулся с места, стоя на коленях с опущенной головой. Мнимое смирение. А Джаред и не обещал иного. Почему-то в его голове образ того мужчины, шепчущего на ухо и прижимающегося сзади, и этого холодно-отстраненного элитника, никак не совмещался - словно два разных человека. Поэтому Джаред упирался, поэтому не слушался, поэтому хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и никогда больше не встречаться с этим странным и непонятным мужчиной.

 

Глава 4.

\- Джаред, посмотри на меня.  
Падалеки поднял голову, рассматривая сидящего в кресле Дженсена сквозь еще влажные после душа волосы.  
\- Знаешь, зачем ты здесь?  
Джаред не понял о чем именно его спрашивают: об этой комнате, о доме, или Первом Секторе вообще. Поэтому он неопределенно пожал плечами, а потом, подумав, выдал:  
\- Ты собирался меня трахнуть?  
Джаред готов был поклясться, что Эклз хотел улыбнуться, но сдержался.  
\- Ты должен быть вежливым и всегда добавлять "хозяин". Разве тебе не объяснили правила?  
\- Имел я эти правила, - ответил Падалеки, и добавил, - хозяин.  
Дженсен все же улыбнулся, и Джареду совсем не понравилась эта улыбка. Точно такая же была у следователя, когда… И конечно же Падалеки тут же скрутила судорога боли, а Эклз все так же нейтрально улыбаясь, нажимал на кнопку, давая небольшую передышку перед новым болевым посылом.  
\- Боюсь, тебя ввела в заблуждение наша первая встреча, Джаред, - его голос был почти ласковым. - Ты должен понять, что теперь ситуация другая.  
Голос звучал уже совсем рядом. Джаред поднял голову и наткнулся на жесткий взгляд.  
\- Дай мне знак, что ты понял, - продолжил Дженсен, - и боль прекратится.  
\- Я… Понял, - с трудом прошептал Падалеки.  
\- Ну вот и хорошо, - голос снова удалился, и когда Джаред смог разогнуться, то увидел Эклза снова сидящего в своем кресле. Тот дал знак приблизиться. Джаред, стиснув зубы, поднялся, распрямляясь, и подошел вплотную. Ему даже понравилось возвышаться над этим надменным мужчиной, считавшим его своим хозяином. И собственная нагота Падалеки вовсе не смущала, он своим телом гордился и сознавал собственную привлекательность, и как успел заметить Джаред, Эклзу он тоже был по вкусу. Хорошо это или плохо - Падалеки и предстоит выяснить в ближайшем будущем.  
Эклз криво усмехнулся и дал знак опуститься на колени, а когда Джаред не выполнил приказ, выразительно покосился на пульт. Падалеки наклонился, положил ладони на широко расставленные ноги мужчины, отметив, как тот едва заметно вздрогнул, и медленно, не прерывая зрительного контакта, опустился на колени. Затем, чуть сжал ладонями напрягшиеся мышцы, отчетливо ощущавшиеся сквозь тонкую ткань домашних брюк. Джареду еще тогда хотелось дотронуться до него. Все благие намерения о сопротивлении как-то растаяли. Хотелось дать волю инстинктам, что Падалеки и сделал. Он полагал, что ему многое не позволят, поэтому опустил взгляд и двинул ладони по внутренней стороне бедер Дженсена. А потом он осмелился вновь поднять глаза и резко отдернул руки. То что он увидел в полыхающей зелени напугало. И совсем немного возбудило.  
Дженсен отбросил пульт в сторону, и через миг его пальцы сжались на горле Джареда. Тот даже не смог сглотнуть слюну, вдруг скопившуюся во рту. Казалось, сейчас решается судьба зарвавшегося раба. Джаред боялся даже моргнуть и ждал дальнейших действий хозяина. И дождался. Дженсен рывком развернул Падалеки, заставляя его опереться рукам о пол. Он был готов к такому повороту событий, и очень маленькой предательской частью себя очень этого хотел. Но все равно попытался вырваться. Это было бесполезно. Все знают, что сила элитников велика, будто они и не люди вовсе. И то, что Джаред выше Дженсена и шире в плечах не играло никакой роли и не давало даже малейшего преимущества. Падалеки смог лишь дернуться, но тут же был прижат грудью к полу. Вынужденная поза с высоко поднятой задницей, будто Джаред предлагал себя, была настолько для него унизительна, что он снова и снова пытался вырываться.  
\- Будешь сопротивляться, я тебя свяжу, - прошептал Дженсен и Падалеки вздрогнул от интонации, которую он помнил по первой встрече, от нее все волоски на теле понимались. Да и не только они, с досадой отметил Джаред. Контраст обманчивой нежности в голосе и железной хватки рук заставлял метаться мысли и все сильнее наливаться член.  
\- Расслабься, - и вновь шепот у самого уха, обдавая горячим дыханием. Джаред подумал, что у элиты есть такая способность, как управление тонами голоса или только у этого представителя так.  
Падалеки задохнулся на миг, когда Дженсен рывком вошел до основания и замер, давая возможность привыкнуть, скорее, самому себе. Джаред втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и попытался расслабиться. Возбуждение спало, а распирающее изнутри ощущение было дискомфортным, даже болезненным. Он хотел, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Но у его хозяина были другие планы. Дженсен, наверное, решил его доконать. Он начал медленно поглаживать напряженные мышцы спины Джареда - нежно, осторожно, возбуждающе. Будто не эти руки, которые сейчас так умело его ласкают, еще несколько минут назад сжимались в едва ли не смертельной хватке. Врожденная чувствительность сыграла злую шутку. Джаред не мог сопротивляться, а Дженсен умел этим пользоваться. Его ладони, казалось, были везде, но стоило Дженсену провести по пояснице, с силой нажимая пальцами на кожу, как Джаред не выдержал и застонал. И тогда Дженсен задвигался, сначала не спеша, но постепенно ускоряя темп. Падалеки только и оставалось кусать губы, чтобы не стонать. Он потянулся к своему перевозбужденному члену, но его руку тут же отстранили - ему не позволено получить удовольствие. Джареду оставалось лишь подчиниться и царапать ногтями гладкую поверхность пола. А Дженсен все вбивался, крепко удерживая раба за бедра. Кульминацию Эклза он различил безошибочно: Дженсен замер, пальцы еще сильнее впились в кожу. Было слышно сбитое дыхание, но он не издал ни одного звука. Когда мужчина отстранился, и Джаред упал на бок, рассматривая сквозь челку Дженсена, тот был уже спокоен и невозмутим. А еще через миг, словно повинуясь мысленному призыву, в комнату вошел раб, который и привел Джареда сюда. Он помог Падалеки подняться и увел из комнаты хозяина.

Джаред смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь своей комнаты-тюрьмы и пытался прийти в себя. Как ни странно, несмотря на вспыхнувшую злость, возбуждение еще не прошло, и с этим нужно было что-то делать. Джаред поднял голову и посмотрел на маленький глазок камеры наблюдения и ухмыльнулся. Он лег на свою узкую лежанку, расставил широко ноги, для лучшего обзора левую поставил на пол, раскрываясь полностью перед камерой. Джаред положил ладонь на давно требовавший внимания член. А далее - знакомые каждому мужчине движения: где лучше сжать, а где провести пальцами нежно, когда ускориться, а когда двигать рукой медленно и неспешно. Джаред знал, как растянуть удовольствие, что и делал сейчас. И скорее даже не для себя, а для того, кто находился по другую сторону камеры. Джаред готов был поклясться, что Дженсен сейчас смотрит.

Дженсен наблюдал как исказилось лицо раба, как напряглись мышцы, как его выгнуло и на грудь выплеснулась сперма. И Эклзу подумалось, что внешние эмоциональные проявления у Джареда очень схожи: от боли и от оргазма. Пришедший в себя раб лениво размазал белесую жидкость по своей мускулистой груди и животу, и открыл глаза, которые во время его представления были закрыты. Дженсену даже показалось, что тот его видит сквозь стены, настолько пристально он вглядывался в глазок камеры. И Эклзу это понравилось. Вероятно, этот раб не надоест так же быстро, как его предшественники. Разглядывая в монитор мужчину, как тот расслабляется, потягивается, на ум пришло сравнение с котом, изображение которого он видел, когда еще изучал флору и фауну древней Земли. Интересно, возможно, что люди переняли повадки вымерших животных?  
Дженсен еще некоторое время наблюдал за Джаредом, но тот уже повернулся спиной к камере и спал. Или делал вид. У Эклза возникло желание нажать на кнопку пульта управления наручами и посмотреть на реакцию, сравнить выражения его лица. Он некоторое время поглаживал овальный кусок пластика, а потом передумал и отключил изображение. Ему определенно пришелся по вкусу подарок Пеллегрино, вероятно на это тот и рассчитывал. Теперь Марк будет ожидать ответную услугу или подарок. Он не из тех людей, кто делает что-либо бескорыстно. Дженсен даже всерьез подумывал вернуть раба, насколько тот ни был бы хорош, он не стоит того, что потребует Марк, а тот так и сделает, можно не сомневаться. Но помимо того, что раб был все же интересен, словно диковинка, которую хочется рассмотреть со всех сторон и даже заглянуть внутрь, ведь было еще и негласное правило: возвращать дареное – дурной тон. Это значило официально объявить о своей неприязни к дарителю. А в данный момент Дженсену меньше всего хотелось заиметь врага в лице Пеллегрино. Как бы то ни было, но Дженсену остается лишь получить все что возможно от новоприобретенного раба. Это он и собирался сделать со всей присущей ему обстоятельностью.

На следующий вечер раб показался еще строптивее, чем накануне. Эклз не мог понять почему тот сопротивляется. Судя по всему, боль ему не нравилась, а еще Джаред все время порывался говорить. Дженсен недоумевал. Состоявшийся диалог при первой их встрече – это одно. Тогда… Нет, Эклз ни в коем разе не считал их равными друг другу, но что-то было в той ситуации такое, что Дженсен повел себя иначе. А теперь совершенно обычная ситуация – хозяин и его раб. Каждый житель любого из секторов знал правила поведения при таком распределении статусов. Может, Джареду не объяснили? Хотя вряд ли. Даже если он не знал этого изначально, то после попадания в дом Эклза, с новым рабом провели подробный инструктаж. Тогда чего он добивается? Дженсен не любил причинять своим рабам излишней боли, только в целях воспитания. Они ведь как дети – пока не дашь палкой по рукам – не успокоятся и не остановят свое бесконечное движение к ведомой лишь одним им целям. Но Джаред… Он будто напрашивался. Он сбивал выработанные Эклзом с другими рабами установки. Конечно, предыдущие постельные игрушки быстро приедались, а новая была интересна именно своим нестандартным поведением, помимо внешней привлекательности, этого тоже не стоит отрицать. Когда Дженсен думал о том, что новый раб привнесет нечто новое в устоявшийся и приевшийся однообразностью чувственный мир, то не предполагал, что по-другому будет вообще все. Стандартные нормы поведения в этой ситуации не действовали. Может с ним нужно поговорить и не будет столько сложностей. А может именно это и нужно самому Эклзу? Нестандартности, неординарности, некоторого сумбура в устоявшемся ритме жизни. На эти вопросы Дженсен, склонный к подробному анализу, и пытался найти ответы в течение нескольких дней.  
Сначала он приказал Стивену провести повторный инструктаж с новым рабом. Стивен находился при Дженсене вот уже почти двадцать лет. Изначально он был подарен Эклзу отцом на день рождения, и долгое время исполнял роль личной прислуги, а потом, когда Дженсен отделился от отца, то поставил его сначала надсмотрщиком за рабами в своем доме, а со временем сделал доверенным лицом. Это достаточно редкий случай для обычной прислуги, таким положением дорожили, и тот старался во всем угождать своему хозяину.  
Дав Стивену четкие указания относительно Джареда, Эклз вывел изображение камеры наблюдения на большой экран. Ему нужно было самому услышать этот разговор и видеть реакцию Падалеки. Тот изначально вел себя не так, как другие. Обычно, если человек родился в неволе и всю сознательную жизнь прожил с осознанием себя как принадлежащего к низшему слою населения, то и вел себя соответственно согласно определенному мироощущению. Беспрекословно выполнял все указания, моментально подстраивался под уклад дома, в котором оказался. Если человек был свободнорожденным и по какой-то причине оказывался в рабской кабале, то поначалу он вел себя, как и полагается в подобных случаях: испуганно, нервно, не осознающим своего нового положения. Джаред же изначально показал себя неимоверным наглецом. И Дженсену подумалось, что родись этот мужчина в Первом Секторе, то из него получился бы весьма достойный представитель элиты. Эта мысль была настолько крамольной, что Эклз порадовался - это всего лишь мысль, а не высказанная вслух фраза. Даже в собственном доме нужно быть осмотрительным - и у стен могут быть уши. Глава ОБС арестовывал и за меньшее.  
Тем временем дверь в комнату раба отворилась и Стивен подошел к Падалеки, который не обратил внимания на вошедшего, продолжая отжиматься от пола. Если быть честным перед собой, то Дженсен даже немного восхищался Джаредом, и не только внешними данными. Его новый раб наконец соизволил обратить внимание на Стивена. Джаред даже не делал вид, что слушает говорившего. Он сел у стены, прислонившись к ней спиной и повернув голову. И смотрел он прямо на Дженсена. Падалеки будто чувствовал наблюдающего. Эклз не мог отвести взгляда от тяжело вздымающейся груди после физической нагрузки, пот стекал по шее, взмокшие волосы прилипли к щекам и лбу. Он был абсолютно обнаженный, с рабскими атрибутами на предплечьях, запертый в маленькой комнате, а вел себя, словно находился у себя дома и не испытывал никаких неудобств относительно своего положения и внешнего вида. По крайней мере, внешне это не проявлялось. Джаред ни на миг не отводил взгляда от камеры видеонаблюдения, и иногда облизывал губы. А потом он откинул голову, прикрыл глаза и провел ладонью по влажному лбу, откидывая пряди. Дженсена словно током ударило: его новый раб дразнит своего хозяина. И Эклз неожиданно даже для самого себя рассмеялся.  
Через пару минут он уже направлялся в ту часть дома, где содержались рабы. Стивен испуганно дернулся и оглянулся, когда дверь резко распахнулась, а потом на миг на лице мелькнуло удивление. Ранее хозяин так себя не вел. Но Стивен был вышколенным рабом, поэтому неуместные эмоции тут же сменились обычной подобострастной маской. Отослав его небрежным жестом, Дженсен прислонился к двери, внимательно разглядывая Джареда.  
\- Что нужно хозяину? - не выдержав молчания, спросил Падалеки. Дженсен усмехнулся этому наглому тону и вполне расслабленной позе.  
\- Рабу положено быть у ног своего хозяина.  
Джаред плавно перетек, становясь на четвереньки, вновь вызывая ассоциацию с котом. "Только хвоста не хватает" - подумал Дженсен. Джаред двигался медленно, мышцы перекатывались под блестевшей от пота коже. И не было ни грана покорности в этой позе. Раб приблизился почти вплотную, казалось даже сквозь брюки ощущался исходящий от него жар, и Дженсен почти ждал, что тот потрется об его ногу подобно животному, сходство с которым было столь явным. Но Джаред положил свои горячие ладони Эклзу на лодыжки и начал поглаживать ноги сквозь ткань. Вот пальцы прошлись по коленям, по бедрам, чуть задержались на талии и через миг раб возвышается над своим хозяином, а в глазах играет лукавый огонек. Дженсен ждал дальнейших действий, ему было интересно, насколько далеко он может позволить зайти этой странной и волнующей игре. Джаред почувствовал настрой и стал смелее проявлять инициативу, но когда его губы приблизились к губам Дженсена, тот оттолкнул раба. Но Джареда это не остановило, он будто забыл о разнице в силе и преимущества в виде пульта в ладони Дженсена. Он резко прижался своим горячим телом к Эклзу. Но что бы он там не собирался предпринять далее, Дженсен не собирался это позволять. Резкое движение - и ладонь Дженсена лежит на горле раба, сдавливая, почти душа. А еще через миг Джаред оказался распластанным на полу, а Эклз навис над ним. Падалеки не предпринимал попыток отодрать от своей шеи сильные пальцы, это в любом случае бесполезно. Вместо сопротивления он обмяк и раздвинул ноги. Дженсен был возбужден, еще когда шел в эту комнату, и такой резкий переход в поведении раба усилил желание. Освободить твердый член от брюк и белья - дело нескольких секунд, и вот он входит в податливое тело Джареда, чувствует жар, который опаляет не только изнутри, но и снаружи. Теперь ладони Дженсена крепко удерживают запястья раба, не позволяя тому сдвинуть руки ни на дюйм. Дженсен себя не сдерживал: он размашисто двигал бедрами, впечатывая мужчину в пол. Джаред, обхватив его ногами, не позволял выходить на всю длину, хотя пожелай Эклз, это не составило бы труда. У него мелькнула мысль, что секс с этим рабом - как борьба, и неизвестно кто кого берет. Потому что Падалеки не лежал, спокойно принимая хозяина, нет. Даже то, что Дженсен его удерживал не помогало - раб двигался: он вскидывал бедра навстречу резким движениям, сжимался внутри, посылая волны удовольствия Дженсену. И ни на миг не отводил взгляда, не прятался за длинной челкой, которая все норовила скрыть бесстыжие глаза, но Джаред ее откидывал порывистым движением головы. Он весь был открыт, и не скрывал бушевавшего возбуждения. От этого Дженсена бросало в дрожь, и он двигался все хаотичнее. Эклз видел, как Джареда захлестывает оргазм, чувствовал, как напрягается все тело, и замер, впитывая эти эмоции. И когда тело под ним перестало биться, Дженсен и сам сорвался в экстаз. На миг он ослабил хватку на запястьях, чем раб тут же воспользовался, освободив руку, и провел ладонью по шее нависшего над ним мужчины, спустился чуть ниже, и рука замерла на груди над быстро бьющимся сердцем. Дженсен отпрянул и поднялся, приводя в порядок одежду, еще раз окинул взглядом лежащего мужчину, раскинувшегося в откровенной позе. Джаред улыбался, лениво, нагло, сыто. Дженсен развернулся и быстро вышел, едва не хлопнув дверью.

 

Глава 5.

Джаред конечно понимал, что ему еще повезло: он не гнил сейчас в тюрьме, а оказался во власти человека, к которому его тянуло. Да чего уж там - сильно тянуло. Вопреки здравому смыслу, и невзирая на свое положение раба. Когда он предложил себя этому мужчине при первой встрече, он не только откупиться хотел, но и просто... Хотел. И то, что Джаред с таким удовольствием отдавался Дженсену, вовсе не означает смирение с ситуацией. Джаред понял одно - от него ожидают определенного поведения, значит, нужно постараться не соответствовать этим ожиданиям. Он должен быть покорным, послушным, смиренным. Дженсен, как и любой элитник, привык держать все под контролем, чтобы все шло по его плану, подчинялось его желаниям. Но Падалеки собирался внести разлад в этот порядок. И, кажется, у него начинает получаться. В итоге Эклз не выдержит, полагал Джаред, и отпустит своего раба. Мысли, что его можно просто продать или убить, Падалеки не допускал. Если безопасник отпустил его в первый раз, то почему бы этому не произойти вновь. А то, что самому Джареду нравится секс с этим мужчиной, и сердце едва из груди не выскакивает от одного взгляда на него, еще ничего не значит. С кем унять почти постоянный жар внутри, он всегда сможет найти.  
Джаред умел приспосабливаться к ситуации, и нисколько этого не стеснялся. Выжить любым способом - было девизом едва ли не каждого человека. А в случае Падалеки, способ был весьма приятным. Секс зачастую являлся разменной монетой. За время пребывания в закрытом помещении Джаред успел много всякого передумать. Мысль о побеге также возникала, и он к ней еще вернется. Осуществить это было сложно. Дом главы ОБС охранялся, словно Всеобщий банк, даже учитывая, что Падалеки не видел все, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять - просто так отсюда не выбраться. Но и полностью отбрасывать эту идею тоже не стоит. Для начала неплохо было бы, чтобы его выпустили из этой запертой клетки и дали бы чем-нибудь зад прикрыть. Джаред спрашивал регулярно приходящего к нему Стивена, положена ли ему хоть какая-то одежда. Но тот вообще игнорировал Падалеки и разговаривал, видимо лишь по приказу хозяина. И на вопрос об одежде, ответа так и не последовало. Джареда не смущала собственная нагота. Такое понятие как стеснительность искоренялось еще в раннем возрасте. Просто Джаред не привык, что ему круглосуточно нужно сверкать голой задницей. На кровати не было даже лоскутка ткани, лишь эргономичный матрас с подогревом, принимающий форму тела, когда на него ложишься. Полотенец тоже не полагалось, в душе имелась функция сушки, которая включалась автоматически после отключения воды. Так что прикрыться Джаред мог разве что собственными ладонями. По крайней мере, в комнате было тепло, можно даже сказать, жарковато. Но это Джареду как раз нравилось.  
А еще Падалеки не хватало ножа, который он постоянно носил в голенище сапога. Из всех видов оружия он предпочитал именно хорошо заточенное лезвие с костяной ручкой. Джаред сам сделал этот нож и очень им дорожил. Конечно, у него был и пистолет, но о возвращении его Джареду можно было лишь мечтать. Как, впрочем, о многих недоступных теперь вещах.

***

Странная мутная пелена стояла перед глазами, словно плотная дымовая завеса, Дженсен пытался рукой разогнать ее, но ладони будто приросли к телу, невозможно было даже пошевелиться. Впереди неясными силуэтами вырисовывались две фигуры, увидеть их казалось сейчас самым важным. Эклз напрягал зрение, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же там впереди. Эти двое двигались. Они дрались. Хотя нет… Скорее они слились в объятьях. Но Дженсен не мог поклясться, что именно видел. Нужно просто сделать шаг, немного поближе. Вот силуэты стали четче, и даже стали слышны звуки. Стоны. Протяжные, наполненные необъяснимым чувством. Вот еще шаг, который дался с таким невообразимым трудом. Сейчас он увидит и все поймет. Но резкий удар в грудь заставил его отлететь назад.  
Дженсен поднялся на постели и огляделся. Он всего лишь спал и это был сон. Элитник сел на край кровати, спустив ноги, ступни обожгло холодом, что было странно, поскольку пол был с подогревом. В груди бешено колотилось сердце, Дженсен прижал ладонь к пылающей коже, чувствуя толчки беспомощно бьющегося комка. По виску неприятно ползла капля, перед глазами все еще стояла пелена. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, поднялся и направился в ванную. Скользнувшая вбок перегородка, казалось, издала жуткий скрежещущий звук, хотя она отъезжала с едва уловимым шорохом, а тут же вспыхнувший свет заставил зажмуриться. Дженсен разглядывал себя в зеркало и не узнавал этот взгляд – будто некий огонь пылает внутри, зрачки расширены настолько, что виден лишь тонкий контур радужки. Что с ним происходит? И откуда эти странные ощущения, будто чего-то не хватает? Все это неправильно.  
Часы показывали три часа за полночь, когда Эклз, быстро приведя себя в порядок, отправился на работу. Знакомая обстановка всегда приносила успокоение, а дела – позволяли сосредоточиться. Все что ему нужно – это привычное дело. То с чем он сможет справиться, что он может контролировать.  
В его кабинете все было правильно и каждая вещь на предназначенном ей месте. Порядок и система - это хорошо, так и должно быть. Дженсен прошел к столу и нажал на плоский прямоугольник, который тут же обнажил клавиатуру, а из узкой щели стола плавно поднялся тонкий экран. Глава ОБС едва протянул руку, чтобы вызвать меню, как острая боль пронзила все тело, заставив пошатнуться, в голове полыхнула яркая вспышка. Дженсен облокотился о стену и не заметил, как сполз по ней, ныряя в темноту.  
Сознание вернулось резко, его будто выбросило силовым полем. Дженсен с трудом поднялся. Судя по часам, без сознания он пробыл не более получаса. Странный приступ оставил после себя легкую головную боль и неприятную тяжесть в затылке. Ему нужно обратиться в медблок, иначе если до Совета дойдет, что он пренебрегает медицинским обследованием, то простым выговором не отделается. Но Эклз не любил проходить осмотры, там он всегда себя чувствовал одной из тех крыс, на которых раньше испытывали лекарства, яды, и проверяли рефлексы с помощью электроимпульсов. Весьма странная практика, как казалось Дженсену, ведь можно все обследовать на виртуальной модели, подобные опыты всегда приносили нужные результаты, и все обходилось без жертв. Хотя он все время забывает, насколько большой скачок сделала наука за последние десятилетия. Так что понятие "лабораторная крыса" теперь было почти архаизмом и употреблялось крайне редко.  
Дженсен наконец смог подняться с пола и сесть на кресло, которое мягко спружинило и приняло нужную форму. Никто не видел, что глава ОБС отключился, поэтому Совет ничего не узнает, а когда будет время, Дженсен обязательно отправится к медикам и пройдет обследование. А пока он просто удвоит дозу витаминного комплекса. Вероятно, это все из-за эмоциональной перегрузки. И еще этот сон. Эклзу раньше никогда не снились сны, он просто спал, отдыхал и телом и разумом, и вдруг ему снится нечто непонятное. Кто эти двое? И почему когда он пытается вспомнить подробности, то затылок начинает ломить? Дженсен провел ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам и вздохнул - он на рабочем месте, и нужно сосредоточиться на текущих делах.  
Весь день безопасник пытался разобраться с массой доносов, скопившихся за несколько дней. В большинстве своем это были ничего не значащие кляузы: на сотрудника, старшего по званию, с целью сместить того и занять более высший пост; на живущего в пентхаусе элитника, не соблюдающего предписанные правила. В любом случае их все нужно было проверить, потому что закон есть закон, и его несоблюдение могло повлечь множество неприятностей даже для элиты, не говоря уж о представителях низших секторов, к которым всегда было пристальное внимание. Подобными файлами, по идее, должен заниматься подотчетный Дженсену отдел, но глава ОБС предпочитал по максимуму выполнять свою работу. Никогда не знаешь, что может попасться на глаза, и как информацию можно будет использовать. К тому же Совет его назначил на эту должность не ради праздного времяпрепровождения.  
Среди потока, подчас самого бредового содержания, Эклз отыскал кое-что интересное. Вот ради такого стоило просматривать гигабайты информации. Он тут же скопировал файлы на свой планшет, с этим он разберется лично, а остальное можно поручить рядовым безопасникам. Отдав необходимые распоряжения, Дженсен спустился на стоянку.  
Через полчаса он припарковался на платформе у черной высотки. Эклз набрал нужный код у стойки, и тут же над ней развернулся экран с изображением.  
\- Глава ОБС? – с полупрозрачного мерцающего полотна вопросительно смотрел Пеллегрино. – Что привело тебя?  
\- Есть кое-какая информация, которая может заинтересовать тебя, - ответил Дженсен. Марк кивнул, тут же раздался писк электронного замка и дверь отворилась. Экран свернулся, и Эклз усмехнулся. В принципе, он бы мог запросто проникнуть внутрь не сообщая владельцу апартаментов о своем прибытии, но он ведь пришел не для ареста, и при, так сказать, светских визитах приходилось быть вежливым.  
Марк, если и беспокоился по поводу неожиданного визитера, то не показывал виду, сразу же пригласив Дженсена в кабинет. Эклз проследовал за хозяином апартаментов по широкому коридору с темно-синей подсветкой в узких, неправильной ломаной формы нишах, что придавало помещению некую сюрреалистичность. Неслышно появившийся раб склонился перед гостем и, получив распоряжение хозяина принести в кабинет напитки, тут же скрылся. Эклз отметил, что прислуга появилась незаметно, тем самым Марк показывал, что его не стоит недооценивать в любом случае. Но Дженсен пришел сюда с миром. В этот раз.  
\- Как тебе мой подарок? – произнес Марк, когда безопасник присел в предложенное кресло.  
\- Он вполне меня устраивает, - кивнул Дженсен, чуть улыбаясь. – И я не могу не отблагодарить тебя.  
Марк приподнял вопросительно брови, но от вопроса воздержался и вежливо ответил:  
\- Ну что ты, это был жест доброй воли.  
Эклз промолчал, что бы там не говорил Пеллегрино, а он явно ожидал ответной услуги, только Дженсен не собирался дожидаться, когда тот сам придет с просьбой. Неизвестно чего он мог попросить. В это время боковая дверь открылась, пропуская раба с небольшим подносом, который он поставил на столик и тут же ушел, но Дженсен успел уловить быстрый обмен взглядами и едва уловимое отрицательное движение головой Марка.  
\- Я знаю, Марк, - ответил Дженсен, делая вид, что не заметил переглядываний, - и оценил это, поверь.  
Эклз поднялся и подошел к столу, достал диск и вставил в дисковод стационарного компьютера.  
\- Сегодня я обнаружил на терминале вот это.  
На экране развернулось два текстовых документа, и несколько видеофайлов, один из которых тут же начал проигрываться. Дженсен не отрывал взгляда от Марка, в то время как тот внимательно смотрел запись. Нужно отдать должное Пеллегрино, почти ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.  
\- Откуда это у тебя? – Марк наконец посмотрел на безопасника.  
\- Ты ведь не забыл где я работаю? А такие вещи всегда приходят анонимно.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Я стер записи, а эти в твоем распоряжении.  
\- Спасибо, Дженсен.  
\- Не за что. Это благодарность, - Эклз сделал акцент на последнем слове.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- И да, Марк, - Дженсен направился к выходу и оглянулся, - это кто-то из твоего окружения. Могу помочь найти этого человека.  
\- Не нужно, я сам. И если это будет не раб, тогда я передам его в ОБС.  
\- Как хочешь.  
\- Так будет лучше, Дженсен, - проговорил Марк, и пошел вслед за гостем, направившемуся к выходу. Эклз спиной чувствовал сверливший пристальный взгляд. Как хорошо, что глазами нельзя убивать. В коридоре находился давешний раб, который изо всех сил изображал бурную деятельность возле одной из ниш, меняя гибкие светящиеся трубки.

Задав маршрут движения системе навигации, Дженсен откинулся в кресле, сейчас ему не хотелось самому вести автомобиль, за него это прекрасно сделает автопилот. Он довольно улыбнулся. Как же вовремя ему попались эти записи. Вся ситуация позабавила Эклза. Теперь Пеллегрино будет искать новый повод сделать должником Дженсена, но это старая игра, привычная. И у него теперь есть замечательный козырь – Марк нарушил всеобщий закон. Совету определенно не понравится содержимое файлов. Эта встреча прошла наиболее удачно, нежели все предыдущие. Ужасно начавшийся день закончился весьма и весьма неплохо.  
Прибыв к себе, Дженсен первым делом вывел на монитор изображение своего нового раба, который метался по комнате, периодически останавливаясь у стены, чтобы с силой ударить кулаком по белоснежной поверхности, которая уже покрылась красноватыми разводами. Дженсен потянулся к пульту и, нежно погладив кнопку, нажал ее. Джаред тут же согнулся, но не упал, и прекратил бессмысленно избивать стену. Из динамиков донесся стон.  
\- Стивен, - обратился элитник к слуге, который уже некоторое время стоял на пороге комнаты, ожидая распоряжений, - что-то произошло?  
\- Если позволите, хозяин.  
\- Говори, - не оборачиваясь проговорил Эклз.  
\- Ему скучно.  
\- Скучно? – Дженсен даже оторвался от разглядывания обнаженного Джареда и оглянулся на застывшего раба, который тут же кивнул, подтверждая свои слова.  
\- Приведи его. И дай ему одежду.  
Пока выполняется его указание Дженсен вставил карту памяти в планшет. Все данные были в целости и сохранности. У главы ОБС была привычка всегда делать резервные копии. Свидетельства финансовых махинаций Пеллегрино при случае могут надолго лишить его не только видного поста, но и свободы, а видео, содержащее доказательства нелегальной торговли, забьет последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба. Совет очень не любит, когда что-либо пытаются скрыть, или проводят финансовые операции, избегая налогового обложения. Пожалуй, гораздо больше Совету может не понравиться только участие в подпольной деятельности, дискредитирующей власть. И Эклз сохранит эти документы. Подобные компрометирующие материалы были у него на многих представителей элиты, впрочем, не у него одного. Это обычная практика, нужно иметь рычаг воздействия, тем более при такой должности как у Дженсена. Он скопировал все материалы на дополнительный диск, и стер ее с карты памяти планшета. Потайная панель в полу надежно скрывала сейф, Эклз приложил палец к углублению, легкий укол и через мгновение, панель открылась. Надежней замка, чем код ДНК и быть не может. Дженсен положил диск в стопку еще таких же. Когда-нибудь эта библиотека может ему весьма пригодиться. Осталось еще раскопать кое-что на членов Совета, но пятерка высшей власти была труднодоступна, если что и фиксировалось хоть где-то, то Дженсен об этом пока не знал. Но он был терпелив, и судьбу своего предшественника он не повторит. Эклз никому не доверял, насколько благими бы ни выглядели намерения окружающих, за этим всегда стоит выгода и расчет, а в этом главе ОБС не было равных. Разве что несколько человек, но чаша весов всегда может качнуться в нужную сторону.  
Когда в комнату ввели раба, Дженсен уже сидел в кресле, поглаживая пальцами металлический футляр. С делами на сегодня покончено, теперь можно позволить себе отдохнуть. Стивен поспешно ретировался, а Джаред бросив взгляд из-под челки, опустился на колени, хоть и с небольшой заминкой.  
\- Подойди, - проговорил Дженсен, отмечая, что одежда на рабе совершенно излишня, но у него были кое-какие планы на дальнейший вечер. Зато можно будет представлять как немного позже он все ненужные тряпки сорвет с этого тела и сделает с ним все, что пожелает. Дженсен сжал футляр. Этот раб пробуждал в нем желание одним своим видом. Джаред тем временем уже подошел вплотную и снова опустился на колени.  
\- Покажи руки.  
Падалеки чуть дернулся, но послушно положил ладони на ноги хозяина. Дженсен коснулся содранных костяшек, обвел по контуру ладонь, что заставило Джареда напрячься и чуть сжать пальцы. Дженсену нравилась эта странная игра. Это было непривычно, это будоражило. Эклз скользнул ладонью по предплечью раба, ощущая под пальцами грубую кожу наручей. А потом он взял пульт, наблюдая как расширились глаза Джареда, и нажал несколько кнопок. Наручи с глухим стуком упали на пол.  
\- Так ведь лучше? – Дженсен царапнул оголившуюся кожу. – Джаред, я не слышу.  
\- Да, - облегченно ответил раб, потирая предплечья.  
\- Наклонись поближе.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Джаред, выполняй. Не заставляй меня применять силу.  
Падалеки снова отклонился, но Дженсен тут же притянул его к себе, натягивая волосы.  
\- У меня кое-что есть для тебя.  
Эклз провел ладонью по горлу раба, по груди, сжал сосок, вырывая стон, и Джаред тут же закусил губу, а элитник лишь рассмеялся. Падалеки зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этих глаз, видящих его будто насквозь. Спустя мгновение рука с волос исчезла.  
\- У тебя красивая шея, ты знаешь? – Дженсен обхватил ее ладонями, слегка сжимая.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – проговорил раб, с трудом сглатывая. У Эклза был какой-то особенный интерес к его шее.  
\- Ты все время забываешь прибавлять "хозяин".  
\- Я не буду так тебя называть.  
\- Открой глаза, - приказал Дженсен, игнорируя попытку сопротивления.  
Джаред послушно выполнил приказ. Эклз раскрыл футляр и достал широкую гибкую полосу, состоящую из фигурных пластин. Пока Падалеки пытался понять что это, как Эклз быстрым движением обернул полосу вокруг его шеи и защелкнул. Джаред тут же попытался сорвать ошейник.  
\- Его нельзя снять, без этого, - Дженсен покрутил в пальцах небольшой пульт. – Ошейник прекрасно смотрится на тебе. А теперь пойдем, нас ждет небольшая прогулка.

 

Глава 6.

Проводя столько времени в замкнутом пространстве, Джаред уже начинал звереть. Он злился. Сильно злился, особенно на этого элитника, возомнившего себя хозяином всего и всех. Он даже начал думать, что возможно Третий Сектор был не такой уж и плохой альтернативой. Потому что, чем отличалось его нынешнее положение от тюремного заключения?  
Терпением Джаред никогда не мог похвастаться, а он уже столько времени провел в доме своего тюремщика, что даже начал сомневаться в верности своего поведения. Почему его просто не отпустят? Ведь он совсем никудышный раб, строптивый и не умеющий соответствовать ожиданиям.  
Конечно, избивать ни в чем не повинную стену, обдирая кожу на руках, было не самой лучшей идеей, но зато можно представить, как он наносит удары по ненавистному лицу элитника. Он так увлекся, что резкая боль во всем теле застала его врасплох. Как же он ненавидел эти наручи! Они словно невидимый поводок, за который дергают, когда вздумается. Джаред с трудом сдержался, когда в комнату вошел Стивен, чтобы тут же отвести его к хозяину, соскучившемуся по мучению своей игрушки. Но ему, наконец, дали одежду, и Джаред так этому обрадовался, что даже не особо противился, когда Дженсен первым делом возжелал видеть его на коленях. Эклз был в подозрительно благодушном настроении. Еще и наручи снял - это стало огромным облегчением. И только Джаред подумал, что неспроста такая милость, как его хозяин застегнул на шее металлический ошейник. Теперь только осталось прицепить настоящий поводок. Джаред застыл от этой мысли, и когда Эклз протянул к нему руку, резко дернулся назад. Но тот лишь обжег взглядом и приказал следовать за собой. Падалеки молча поднялся и пошел следом. Ему дали одежду, но надели ошейник. Чего еще следует ожидать от элитника?  
Джаред, пока они шли к выходу, много чего успел передумать, но был удивлен, когда Дженсен подошел к автомобилю и кивнул ему на водительское сиденье. Вспоминая последнюю совместную поездку на этой белой красавице, вновь садиться за руль Падалеки опасался, но выбора не было, поэтому он с опаской сел и сложил руки на коленях, хотя те так и чесались быстро завести двигатель и рвануть прочь, желательно избавившись от пассажира.  
\- Ну и чего ты снова ждешь?  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Джаред и быстро завел двигатель. Привычная легкая вибрация приятно отдалась в пальцы, и больше не дожидаясь разрешения или приказа, Падалеки резко стартовал с платформы. Все же водить "J23" было сплошным удовольствием, за рулем Джаред забывал об остальных проблемах, полностью отдаваясь упоительному чувству движения, полета. Но, конечно же, долго наслаждаться ему не дали.  
\- Сворачивай в левый ряд и двигайся в сторону Третьего Сектора, - приказал Эклз.  
\- А зачем тебе туда? – спросил Падалеки, но ответа так и не дождался, поэтому просто сосредоточился на дороге.  
Дженсен из-под ресниц наблюдал за своим рабом. Длинные пальцы крепко обхватывали полукруглый руль, серьезное лицо, чуть нахмуренные брови, сжатые губы. В привычной ему стихии Джаред был другим. Сейчас он вел себя на удивление тихо, даже странно, учитывая металлический ободок на шее. Следовало ожидать бурного протеста. Эклз даже засомневался, стоит ли выполнять задуманное. Но колебание было мимолетным и тут же прошло. Какие бы эмоции не вызывал в нем Джаред, нельзя допускать неповиновения, это правило всегда действовало, значит будет и с этим рабом. С появлением в жизни элитника этого представителя низшего сословия и так возникло много сложностей, следует пресечь его излишне свободное поведение.  
Мысли Дженсена почти постоянно вращались вокруг новой интересной игрушки. Он протянул руку и провел пальцами по металлу, обхватывающему мускулистую крепкую шею. Джаред вздрогнул, но не повернулся, лишь еще сильнее стиснул руль. "Строптивый", - подумалось элитнику. На самом деле, Дженсен никак не мог разобраться нравится ему такая черта нового раба, или все же нет. Непривычно, дико, возбуждающе. И нужно ли ему все это? Такие колебания в отношении к чему-либо вообще не свойственны Дженсену - все дело именно в Джареде.  
\- Что же в тебе такого? – задумчиво прошептал Эклз так тихо, что Джаред его не услышал. И снова вспомнился тот странный сон. Элитник на миг прикрыл глаза, вспоминая: смутные ощущения, неясные силуэты… Он не любил неопределенность. Но Дженсен сможет разобраться, как и всегда.  
\- Мы только что пересекли границу Третьего Сектора, - сухо сообщил Джаред, отрывая безопасника от размышлений.  
\- Нам нужно сюда, - Эклз ткнул пальцем в точку на карте на сенсорном экране.  
Джаред, осознав куда они направляются, сглотнул и быстро перестроился в нужный ряд, прибавив скорость.  
\- Зачем мы туда едем? – вновь спросил он, без особой надежды на ответ.  
\- Увидишь, не отвлекайся.  
Такой ответ вовсе не успокоил, наоборот, Падалеки испугался, но он ни за что не покажет и толики страха невозмутимому элитнику.  
На территории Третьего Сектора Джаред не бывал ни разу и надеялся избежать подобного опыта. Этот сектор был отведен под тюрьмы, и очень много знакомых Джареда попали сюда. И хотя он сам вел далеко не благообразную жизнь, всегда была какая-то глупая уверенность, что он ни за что не окажется здесь. Лучше уж смерть, если верить тому, что говорили об этих местах.  
Мрачность индустриального пейзажа вовсе не повышала настроение. Даже Пятый Сектор выглядел гораздо лучше, хотя и изобиловал полуразрушенными зданиями, заброшенными многоэтажками, зияющими зазубренными металлическими конструкциями, разбитыми окнами. Почему-то раньше Джаред не задумывался о таком контрасте секторов.  
"J23" неслась в значительно поредевшем потоке автомобилей, внизу простирался город, завуалированный мутным плотным дымом. Впрочем, дым был повсюду. В Первом Секторе установлены мощные очистительные фильтры, и воздух там кажется чистым, даже ароматным. В Пятом, конечно, никто и не подумает ставить дорогостоящее оборудование, но жителей спасает близость фильтров Четвертого Сектора, в котором расположены многочисленные заводы, лаборатории по изготовлению наиболее вредных веществ (научно-исследовательские институты находились во Втором Секторе). Но чем дальше граница, тем хуже воздух, да и жителей там значительно меньше. Впрочем, Пятый Сектор по условиям жизни наиболее худший из всех.  
Собственно и в Четвертом не устанавливали бы фильтры для очистки воздуха, но тогда там было бы невозможно работать. А ведь в этом секторе производится все необходимое для жизнеобеспечения Первого Сектора. Это рассказывал Джареду Крейг, который вообще много чего знал. Но не знал он гораздо больше. Падалеки всегда было интересно, как действует купол, под которым живут все сектора, и почему искусственное светило, называемое солнцем, такое тускло-серое. Но Крейг на эти вопросы лишь разводил руками, или в приступы особо плохого настроения просто посылал куда подальше.  
Припарковавшись у нужной платформы, Джаред все еще вспоминал свою жизнь, которая резко изменилась с того момента, как на его пути возник элитник.  
\- Что, чувствуешь эту давящую атмосферу? – спросил Дженсен, но ответа так и не дождался. Он сам долго привыкал к этому сектору. И это при том, что восприимчивость у элиты низкая, хотя может Дженсен отличился и в этом случае. Он помнил, как в первый раз попал сюда, едва заняв пост главы ОБС. Тогда ему нужно было принять дела предшественника и пришлось лично инспектировать едва ли не все заведения Третьего Сектора. Как только он пересек границу секторов, на него навалилась апатия. Казалось отчаяние, боль и безысходность так и витают в этом дымно-горьком воздухе. Конечно после нескольких визитов в эту юдоль горя, как называл данную часть страны один из его подчиненных, Дженсен привык, но каждый человек, попадающий сюда впервые, не сможет игнорировать ужас, пропитавший сектор.  
\- Это пройдет, Джаред, - Эклз произнес это мягко и даже успокаивающе, но Падалеки передернул плечами. – Выходи.  
К Дженсену тут же подбежал комендант:  
\- Здравствуйте, господин Эклз.  
От волнения он нервно мял край рукава мундира, но заметив взгляд элитника, тут же прекратил и выпрямился. Вообще-то, его можно было понять, глава ОБС часто приезжал внезапно, и комендант всегда был как на иголках. Ведь никогда не знаешь, зачем тот может пожаловать и какую ошибку найдет в этот раз.  
\- Комендант, - кивнул Дженсен и повернулся к Джареду, который вышел из машины и поеживался, обхватывая ладонями плечи, будто от холода, хотя температура воздуха была теплой. Но тут же опустил руки и с вызовом посмотрел на Эклза.  
\- Пришлите двоих людей, - вновь повернулся Дженсен к коменданту, - и пусть они проведут моему рабу небольшую экскурсию.  
\- Боишься, что сбегу? – не удержался Джаред. Комендант охнул и с испугом посмотрел на безопасника. Он быстро отошел в сторону и вызвал людей, выполняя поручение главы ОБС.  
\- Джаред, - тихо проговорил Эклз, и от его тона у Джареда пробежал холодок по позвоночнику. И когда безопасник подошел и легко провел пальцами по фигурным звеньям ошейника, чуть оттянув его, Падалеки готов был откусить себе язык. А потом…  
Да, это металлический обруч был не только для красоты, осознал Джаред, когда пришел в себя, скорчившись от боли у ног своего хозяина.  
\- Джаред, - снова этот обманчиво ласковый голос. Дженсен присел на корточки и говорил тихо, чтобы слышно было только его рабу. – Меня забавляет твоя дерзость, когда мы одни, но если еще хоть раз при посторонних ты позволишь себе подобное высказывание, эта боль покажется легкой лаской. Ты меня понял?  
\- Да, хозяин, - прошипел сквозь зубы Джаред.  
\- Вот и умница. А теперь поднимайся. И да, - Дженсен поднялся, но удержал Джареда, пытающегося подняться, - сбежать ты в любом случае не сможешь. Во-первых, здесь везде охрана, и энергетические заслонки, распыляющие на атомы, так что у тебя это просто не получится. А во-вторых, эта красивая вещица на твоей шее… Скажем так, если ты удалишься от меня более чем на пару миль, тебе не понравятся результаты. Хочешь проверить?  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Падалеки, получив, наконец, возможность подняться.  
Чуть в стороне стояли двое безопасников, ожидая распоряжений главы ОБС. Дженсен жестом их подозвал.  
\- Покажите ему седьмой уровень. Думаю, этого достаточно. И будьте осторожны с моей собственностью, господа, - в голосе элитника отчетливо прозвучала угроза. Безопасники склонили головы, и, подождав, пока Джаред пройдет чуть вперед, двинулись следом. Если они и были возмущены этим, по сути, унизительным поручением, то не подавали вида.  
\- Ну а с вами, комендант, у нас много дел, - улыбнулся элитник мужчине, молча ожидавшему указаний.  
Джаред посмотрел вслед Эклзу, скрывшемуся за углом здания, и перевел взгляд на неприметную серую дверь, которая была распахнута, ожидая свою жертву, коей и чувствовал себя Падалеки, переступая порог, отделяющий внешний мир от подземных тюрем Третьего Сектора.  
Безопасники шли следом, буквально дыша в спину, ничего не говоря и делая вид, что его здесь нет. Собственно, Джаред и не удивлялся, он ведь всего лишь раб, а они хоть и не элитники, но все же ближе к ним. Средний слой, так сказать. Это, как правило, дети элиты и рабов или свободных низших, такое тоже бывает. Такие дети могут свободно получить образование. По-хорошему, подобные Джареду, тоже могли учиться – в Четвертом Секторе. Там подписывался контракт на двенадцать-семнадцать лет, на протяжении которых сначала проходило обучение за счет государства (несколько лет, в зависимости от специализации), а уж потом приходилось отрабатывать долг за обучение. И только после окончания контракта давалась возможность работать "на себя", хотя налог был огромен. Раньше Джаред не видел разницы между рабством и такой работой. Хотя теперь он уже не был так уверен.

Жаркий, влажный и душный воздух, казалось, тут же облепил Джареда противной пленкой. И чем глубже они спускались на каком-то древнем лифте, тем сильнее было желание закричать: "Выпустите меня отсюда!" Паника накрыла с головой, даже дышать удавалось с трудом.  
Когда двери подъемника распахнулись, Джаред поборол желание подняться на поверхность и шагнул в полумрак узкого коридора. Он отвлекал себя, думая о чем угодно, лишь бы не концентрироваться на давящем со всех сторон коридоре, монотонном непрекращающемся шуме и стонах заключенных. Он будто очнулся, когда один из сопровождающих его подтолкнул, и только тогда Падалеки заметил, что остановился. Джаред оглянулся, безопасники даже не смотрели на него. "Чем вы лучше меня?" - хотелось крикнуть, но это было бы бесполезно, поэтому он промолчал и сделал шаг, будто опасаясь, что впереди пропасть. А потом встряхнулся. Как будто он не вырос, постоянно борясь за выживание. Падалеки не какой-то там элитник, с которого пылинки сдували. Просто это место… "Нехорошее оно, темное и злое", - мелькнула мысль.  
Падалеки огляделся по сторонам и только сейчас заметил своеобразные ниши, которые тонули во тьме, слабое освещение было лишь в проходе. Металлические переборки, изъеденные ржавчиной, нависали со всех сторон, издавая слабый вибрирующий звук, наверное от каких-то механизмов в глубине, решил Джаред.  
\- Что, нравится местечко? – заговорил один из сопровождающих. – Смотри, ты можешь стать одним из них.  
И снова толчок в спину. Джаред оказался почти вплотную к темной нише, которая не была отгорожена от коридора. В глубине что-то шевелилось, Это оказались заключенные, один из них подошел поближе, и воздух пошел легкой рябью - силовое поле охраняло надежней любых замков. Глаза Падалеки привыкли к скудному освещению, и он мог рассмотреть, что на заключенном болтались какие-то лохмотья, а шею обхватывал широкий ошейник. Джаред схватился за свою шею, узник хрипло рассмеялся и сплюнул на пол. Безопасники, ухмыляясь, делали вид, что ничего не происходит, но тут один из них с силой толкнул Джареда в сторону ниши. Падалеки приготовился к боли от соприкосновения с прозрачным заслоном, но он просто упал на пол, к ногам того мужчины, который все еще смеялся. Толкнувший демонстративно покрутил в руках пульт.  
Джаред резко подскочил и приготовился отбиваться - на него уже наступали из глубины помещения. Их было много, человек двадцать. Грязные руки, засаленные волосы, невнятного цвета лохмотья и горящие безумием глаза. Даже столь скудное освещение коридора позволяло это рассмотреть.  
Двоих он вырубил сразу, на него бросились еще четверо, одному Джаред сумел сломать челюсть, но на него навалились еще несколько человек, и Падалеки упал, неудобно подвернув руку. Но вдруг все закончилось. Заключенные, схватившись за шеи, забились по углам, а над Джаредом возвышался один из безопасников:  
\- Нужно быть осторожнее, нельзя подходить близко, - словно ребенку объяснял совершенно очевидные вещи.  
\- Если бы ты не отключил поле… - начал Джаред, но его тут же перебили:  
\- Это твоя вина, раб.  
Ну конечно его, кто бы сомневался. Падалеки молча поднялся и пошел к лифту. По всей вероятности, экскурсия закончена.  
Подъем казался бесконечным. Может потому, что Джареду не терпелось поскорее оказаться снаружи. Он просто не представлял, как находящиеся здесь люди могут выживать в таких условиях: затхлый воздух, скудное освещение, постоянный раздражающий шум, борьба за право жить, самая тяжелая и грязная работа. Хотя, может кому-то жизнь и в Пятом Секторе кажется адом. И желание вновь вернуться в привычную стихию не угасло, наоборот, стало еще сильнее. Он найдет способ вырваться из рабства!  
Двери лифта распахнулись, и Джаред не удержался, он развернулся и с силой ударил под дых безопасника, который с такой скользкой ухмылкой снял защитное поле с камеры внизу. Теперь тот не ухмылялся, а просто сполз на пол. Падалеки значительно полегчало. А потом он просто молча вышел и направился к выходу из тюрьмы.

***

Дженсен рассеянно проглядывал документы, его мысли блуждали далеко за пределами небольшого кабинета. Комендант сидел напротив и только что ногти не грыз. Эклз не видел из-за чего тому стоит так волноваться, все бумаги были в порядке.  
\- Комендант, есть что-то, из-за чего вы ведете себя столь неадекватно?  
\- Нет-нет, - поспешно ответил тот.  
\- Вы уверены? Потому что если я найду это сам, то… - Дженсен замолчал, разглядывая мужчину.  
\- Господин Эклз, я лично контролирую ведение отчетной документации, а также, как вы и приказали, собираю все доносы, от кого бы они не исходили: будь то безопасник или обычный охранник.  
\- Я вас не об этом спрашивал. Вижу, что все собрано скрупулезно. Тогда я не понимаю, почему вы так нервничаете.  
\- Простите, - промямлил комендант. Он на своем посту находился лишь несколько месяцев, предыдущий комендант был казнен за использование служебного положения в личных целях. Все почему-то считали, что смогут скрыть свои дела от инспекции. Лично глава ОБС бывал здесь реже, нежели регулярная комиссия по надзору, состав которой каждый раз менялся во избежание неприятных инцидентов. К тому же, здесь находились и несколько безопасников, которые были назначены помощниками коменданта.  
\- Ладно, - поднялся элитник, - эти папки я заберу с собой, вам их потом вернут.  
\- Конечно, как пожелаете.  
-Дорогу я найду сам, - остановил Эклз коменданта, собравшегося проводить главу безопасников ко входу, и, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же покинул кабинет. Облегченный вздох был слышен весьма отчетливо.  
Когда Дженсен подходил к автомобилю, Джаред уже был там, безопасники стояли в стороне, дожидаясь, когда их отпустят. Эклз окинул взглядом своего раба и нахмурился. У того был весьма потрепанный вид: майка порвана, волосы в беспорядке, несколько ссадин.  
\- Что произошло, Джаред?  
\- Ничего…Я споткнулся, когда выходил из лифта, и упал, - ответил Джаред, глядя прямо в глаза.  
\- Хм… Который из них? – Эклз кивком указал на мужчин.  
\- Что?  
\- Джаред, кто из них посмел портить мою собственность?  
\- Никто.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Садись в машину.  
Дженсен дождался пока Джаред займет водительское место, а сам, прежде чем сесть в салон, окинул безопасников взглядом, который не сулил им ничего хорошего. А пока пусть думают, что им все сошло с рук.  
\- Куда? – спросил Джаред, заводя автомобиль.  
\- Домой.  
Больше они не сказали ни слова. Дженсен снова не отводил взгляда от Джареда, заставляя того напрягаться и дергаться от каждого движения пассажира. Один раз они едва не попали в аварию, так как Падалеки был сосредоточен не на дороге. Казалось, напряжение сгущалось с каждой минутой, и его вот-вот можно будет потрогать руками.  
Едва припарковавшись, Джаред выскочил из салона и тут же рванул к двери, обогнув удивленного таким поведением Стивена, который вышел встретить господина.  
-Джаред! – окликнул, Эклз. Тот замер, но не обернулся. – Можешь идти прямиком в мою комнату.  
Падалеки сжал кулаки и быстро скрылся за дверью.  
Отпустив жестом Стивена, Дженсен направился к себе, предвкушая приятное времяпрепровождение. Но в указанном месте раба не оказалось, а камеры его комнаты показывали, что и там Джареда нет. Быстрый осмотр остальных помещений дома ничего не дал, Джаред будто растворился. Дженсен запустил поисковую программу, - все же чип встроен в руку каждого человека не просто так, - и обнаружил пропажу. Раб сидел на террасе, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Он поднял голову, когда услышал шаги.  
\- Я думал у меня будет больше времени, - с горечью сказал Джаред.  
\- На что?  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, Дженсен Эклз, - вместо ответа на вопрос выдал Падалеки.  
\- Джаред… - Эклз присел на корточки и нежно провел пальцами по щеке раба.  
\- Убери от меня руки! – вскочил тот, отталкивая ладонь. – Нахрена все это было? Я, что, должен устрашиться и пасть к твоим ногам в благодарность, что ты не отправил меня в тюрьму?  
\- Это не так, - спокойно ответил Дженсен и подошел ближе. Собственно, именно это и было целью той экскурсии. Эклз полагал, что увидев альтернативу, раб присмиреет. Но, кажется, это только усугубило ситуацию.  
\- А знаешь, - Джаред все распалялся, - мне плевать! Отправляй в тюрьму, это лучше, чем трахаться с тобой. Или просто убей.  
Эти слова совершенно не понравились элитнику.  
\- Не устраивай истерику.  
\- Да пошел ты! Давай, доставай свой блядский пульт!  
Дженсен с недоумением смотрел на разбушевавшегося раба. Тот размахивал руками, дергался и не давал подойти к себе. Тогда, недолго думая, Эклз достал пульт и сразу же нажал кнопку. Джаред вскрикнул и упал на пол, но стоило Дженсену подойти, как тот попытался ударить.  
\- Джаред, это бесполезно, я сильнее тебя.  
Тот ничего не ответил, лишь продолжал отчаянно сопротивляться. Наконец Эклзу удалось прижать раба к полу, заломив руки за спину.  
\- Ты сам меня вынудил, - и на запястьях защелкнулись широкие наручники. Падалеки все равно не успокоился. Он брыкался и пытался вывернуться, ему удалось укусить элитника за предплечье.  
\- Не трогай меня!  
\- Джаред, у тебя нет выбора.  
\- Ненавижу тебя!  
Эклз перевернул Джареда на спину, игнорируя гримасу боли на лице того, желание смылось яростью, застлавшей глаза красной пеленой. Он с размаху ударил раба в челюсть, разбивая в кровь губы, с которых срывалось бесконечное "ненавижу". Дженсен сжал кулак так, что побелели костяшки, он бил и бил, пока раб не прекратил даже стонать. Элитник тяжело дышал, внутри пульсировало нечто темное, что он с трудом пытался сдержать. Наконец ему удалось остановиться, последний удар пришелся на каменный пол, в паре дюймов от лица раба. Джаред лежал безвольной куклой и не шевелился.

 

Глава 7.

На его руках было много крови: своей, чужой, как в прямом смысле, так и в переносном. Его должность не подразумевает исключительно цивилизованные и чистые методы работы. Дженсену много приходилось делать такого, о чем не говорят вслух и стараются поскорее выбросить из головы. Но сейчас… Специфический металлический запах вызывал головокружение. Эклз переводил взгляд со своей окровавленной ладони на неподвижного раба. Грудь Джареда еле вздымалась, сам он лежал, выгнувшись, с завернутыми за спину руками. Эклз склонился, чтобы освободить от оков раба. И Дженсена повело, перед глазами резко поплыло, запах крови стал еще более сильным, казалось проникая глубоко внутрь. Он пошатнулся и упал рядом с Падалеки.  
\- Джаред… - прошептал он. Что-то странное и непонятное происходило. Дженсен не мог сконцентрироваться хоть на одной мысли, они все разбегались, словно шарики по абсолютно ровной поверхности: пока пытаешься поймать один, другие тут же укатываются прочь. Внутри ощущалась пустота, и горечь, и страх, и нечто еще, чему Дженсен не мог дать определения. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы подняться, но удалось лишь слегка согнуть ноги, от странного головокружения не получилось протянуть ладонь, чтобы коснуться Джареда. Перед помутневшим взором была лишь собственная окровавленная ладонь. Удара головой о каменный пол он уже не почувствовал.  
\- Хозяин! Хозяин, - словно сквозь толстую стену Эклз слышал, что его зовут, но тьма утягивала его куда-то вглубь и он не смог ответить.

Чуть в стороне слышался смех. Звонкий, радостный, даже счастливый. Дженсен слышал его отчетливо и шел вперед, все ускоряя шаг. Вот звуки все громче. Еще шаг, еще. Он побежал. Но вскоре наткнулся в сплошную белую стену. Дженсен судорожно заскользил руками, пытаясь отыскать хотя бы трещину. Не получалось. Ничего не получалось. Он с силой ударил. По преграде прошла вибрация, легкая, с тонким звоном. Потом снова ударил. И снова. И снова. Эклз огляделся в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что можно было бы использовать, и разрушить, разбить то, что мешало пройти, отыскать того, чей смех он все еще слышал. Но вокруг был лишь сияющая белая пустота. Вязкий туман, стена и Дженсен. Тогда он побежал вдоль стены. Преграда вибрировала, когда он был слишком близко, а потом успокаивалась, стоило ему отдалиться. И она тянулась бесконечно. В конце концов, Дженсен выдохся и упал. Не получалось. У него ничего не получалось!

Когда он пришел в себя, то лежал на кровати в своей комнате, рядом с обеспокоенным видом сидел Стивен. Эклз все еще ощущал на губах привкус белого тумана, костяшки все еще болели от попыток разрушить преграду, легкие до сих пор горели от долгого бега. Но эти отголоски то ли сна, то ли бреда быстро испарились, оставив после себя лишь горькую неудовлетворенность и непонимание.  
\- Хозяин, вы слышите меня? – позвали его.  
\- Где он? – первым делом спросил Дженсен, едва смог разлепить губы.  
\- Я оставил его там же до ваших распоряжений. И, простите, я вызвал господина Кейна.  
\- Стивен, - элитник с трудом поднялся, - отправь его сразу же к Джареду.  
\- Но…  
\- К нему, - твердо сказал Дженсен.  
\- Но вы же…  
\- Стивен, я, что, непонятно выражаюсь?  
\- Слушаюсь, хозяин.  
\- И еще, - раб уже почти покинул комнату, но остановился, - что касается меня… Об этом не должен знать Кейн.  
\- Да, хозяин.  
\- И… - Дженсен задумался, решая, стоит говорить или нет, но потом решительно продолжил. - Возьми у него пару ампул Ретекса.  
Стивен поклонился и вышел. Эклз тут же откинулся на спину, слабость во всем теле не позволяла даже повернуться. Что с ним такое? Снова это повторилось. Он должен разобраться, в чем причина такого странного недомогания. А может это та самая болезнь, которой подвержены некоторые элитники? Она еще не исследована, да и лекарства тоже нет. Как раз команда Кейна и работает в этой области. А еще… Еще от неизвестного вируса умерли несколько человек в прошлом году. Дженсен не опасался заболеть, но предпочитал знать, с чем имеет дело. Он должен поговорить с Кейном, все же он долго уже бьется над лекарством, возможно есть какие-либо подвижки. Но это потом, а сейчас он немного отдохнет. Эклз и не заметил, как уснул.  
Разбудил его Стивен, едва тронув за плечо, и тут же отступил:  
\- Простите, я звал, но вы не отзывались.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Господин Кейн уже уехал, он оказал первую помощь вашему рабу.  
Дженсен поднялся, что удалось с трудом. Но, по крайней мере сейчас, он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Стивен тут же подошел, чтобы помочь, но хозяин его отстранил и направился в дальнюю часть дома. Перед глазами периодически всплывал туман.  
Джаред лежал на своей кушетке. Перебинтованные запястья, лицо – сплошные гематомы. Дженсен встал на колени рядом – слабость в ногах не позволяла стоять – и провел ладонью по груди раба.  
-Что сказал Кейн? - обратился Эклз к стоящему на входе в комнату Стивену.  
\- Вывернуты суставы на руках, сломана челюсть и сильно поврежден правый глаз.  
\- Принеси Ретекс и шприц-пистолет.  
Через пару минут раб протягивал ему требуемое. Эклз быстро вставил ампулу и приложил пистолет к предплечью Джареда. Стивен охнул.  
\- Если ты об этом кому-нибудь скажешь, я лично расстреляю твоих детей. Ты меня понял?  
\- Хозяин, я никогда… - замямлил Стивен.  
\- Уверен, так и будет. А теперь пошел вон.  
Дженсен ввел лекарство и принялся ждать. Стивен никому не скажет, просто не посмеет. В Пятом Секторе тот прячет двоих детей. Он ими слишком дорожит. А если станет известно Совету, что кто-то, пусть даже раб, не зарегистрировал детей, то Стивену определенно грозит смерть. И теперь Дженсен был рад, когда узнал об этом, то не стал предпринимать никаких действий и даже иногда помогал им. Теперь они станут залогом молчания Стивена. А если до Совета когда-нибудь дойдет что Дженсен нарушает закон, давая рабу лекарство, существование которого хранится в строжайшей тайне, его самого поставят к стенке, и не спасут ни привилегии элиты, ни положение главы ОБС.  
Спустя час на Джареде не осталось ни одной царапины, его дыхание выровнялось, грудь вздымалась легко и мерно. Эклз сложил руки на кушетку, опустив на них голову, и прикрыл глаза.  
Когда Джаред проснулся, то не сразу вспомнил произошедшее. Во всем теле была необыкновенная легкость, ощущался прилив сил. Он даже улыбнулся – настолько хорошо он давно себя не чувствовал. А потом, словно кадры, всплыли картинки: Третий Сектор, тюрьма, злость, раздирающая изнутри, попытки успокоиться, яростное сопротивление и занесенный для удара кулак. По телу пробежала неприятная дрожь, легкость исчезла, смывшись злостью, а чужое присутствие тут же дало о себе знать ощутимым напряжением. Повернув голову, Падалеки увидел сидящего у его постели элитника. Тот пошевелился, едва почувствовал движение и теперь смотрел прямо в глаза своему рабу. Молчание становилось невыносимым. Джаред отодвинулся, чтобы не касаться элитника, хотелось вообще бежать отсюда как можно дальше. Почему это желание не возникло еще тогда, когда он отсвечивал в Первом Секторе, как у себя дома… Эклз протянул ладонь, но Падалеки тут же резко отбил ее, с удивлением воззрившись как элитник поморщился и опустил руку.  
\- Тебе, что, больно?  
\- Нет, - прошептал Эклз.  
\- Но…  
Как это возможно? Джаред не мог понять. Любой представитель элиты настолько силен, что справиться с ним невозможно обычному человеку. А тут поморщился от легкого удара. Эклз развернулся уходить, но Падалеки в два прыжка настиг элитника и с силой толкнул на стену, вжимая, не давая пошевелиться.  
\- Что ты со мной сделал?  
\- Ничего, - и дернулся, попытался вырваться.  
\- О, нет, не сейчас, - Джаред еще сильнее вжал элитника в стену. Эклз чувствовал, как сильнее сжимаются пальцы на запястьях. Конечно, теперь, когда преимущество потеряно, Джаред отыграется. Не стоило элитнику оставаться рядом, дожидаясь восстановления.  
\- Ну что, - усмехнулся Дженсен, - приятно ощущать силу?  
Падалеки замер на миг, чуть ослабив хватку, чем тут же воспользовался элитник, засадив кулаком в живот. Джаред боли от удара практически не почувствовал.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это, скажем так, и значит быть элитой. Я ввел тебе препарат, который не только способствует быстрой регенерации, но и значительно увеличивает физические способности.  
\- Так я теперь такой как ты?  
\- Не обольщайся, это временный эффект.  
\- Да? Ну тогда… - начал Джаред, Эклз понял к чему тот клонит, и потянулся к карману брюк. - Он у меня, - Падалеки показал пульт от своего ошейника.  
\- Ты все равно не сможешь его снять.  
\- Конечно, но ты мне скажешь, как это сделать.  
\- Даже не надейся.  
Падалеки не стал спрашивать еще раз. В удар он вложил всю имеющуюся силу, и услышал, как треснули ребра, тут же сползшего по стене элитника.  
\- Я тебя убью.  
\- Давай, другой возможности у тебя не будет, - Дженсен так и остался сидеть у стены, сплевывая кровь.  
\- Ублюдок! Я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу то, что ты со мной сделал!  
\- Ты сам напрашивался, сам пришел в первый Сектор. Зачем ты вернулся?  
Джаред ничего не ответил и обрушился на мужчину с ударами. Он бил куда придется: в лицо, плечи, живот. Он в каждый взмах вкладывал копившееся напряжение, то, что так его скручивало изнутри.  
\- Говори код отключения.  
\- Нет.  
Падалеки сжал элитнику шею, надавливая пальцами на трахею. Он готов его убить, всего немного нажать, и больше не будет проблемы в жизни Джареда. Ведь так просто. Всего одно движение, небольшое усилие.  
\- Сла… бо? – с трудом прохрипел Дженсен.  
Что-то удерживало и он… Он ведь не такой как этот элитник. Джаред разжал хватку. Эклз закашлялся, хватаясь за горло.  
\- Приятно чувствовать себя слабым? – зло осведомился Падалеки. Эклз решил, что не очень, но как ни крути он элита, даже если его возможности усилены химией.  
\- Значит, - продолжил Джаред, - высшая каста – всего лишь миф.  
Он поднялся, раскрошив пластиковый пульт, и бросил обломки на пол, а затем, не оглянувшись, вышел из комнаты. Через пару минут вбежал Стивен:  
\- Хозяин, что случилось?  
\- Ретекс, - прошептал Дженсен.  
Когда Эклз ввел себе лекарство, он тут же почувствовал его действие, тело будто наполнялось теплом, расслаблялось и становилось легким.  
\- Хозяин, - подал голос раб, - он сбежал.  
\- Далеко не убежит.  
\- Послать за ним?  
\- Не нужно.

Спустя пару часов, Дженсен чувствовал себя уже прекрасно, и тут же отправился на поиски сбежавшего раба, что было не сложно с помощью планшета, на котором отображалось отслеживание по индивидуальному чипу. Хорошо, что Джаред не догадался захватить с собой микросхему пульта, а бросил ее, иначе убежать бы смог далеко – привязка ошейника была зафиксирована как раз на пульт. Конечно, Дженсен его нашел бы в любом случае, просто для этого потребовалось немного больше времени.  
Ушел Джаред недалеко. Сломанный пульт вовсе не отменял действие ошейника, все равно он активировался при увеличении заданного расстояния. Дженсен сжал в кармане уцелевшую микросхему и подумал, что нужно будет сделать привязку на планшет.  
Раб нашелся ровно в двух милях от дома, сидящим на металлической перекладине одного из мостов, соединяющих бесчисленные платформы.  
Джаред пытался уйти дальше, но ошейник… Едва Падалеки сделал пару шагов по мосту, как тот начал нагреваться, при следующем шаге, кожу стало обжигать, дальше идти Падалеки не рискнул.  
\- Мне от тебя никуда не деться, да? – устало спросил он, даже не поворачивая головы, но почувствовал, что элитник стоит рядом. А машину Дженсена он заметил издалека.  
\- Нет. Ты мой, Джаред, - Эклз положил ладонь на плечо раба.  
\- Зачем я тебе?  
На этот вопрос Дженсен не мог найти ответа, сам бы рад знать.  
\- Ты мой раб, этого ничто не изменит.  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- Нет.  
Падалеки молча поднялся, обошел элитника и сел в машину. В этот раз за рулем сидел Эклз, а Джаред хмуро уставился в окно, игнорируя присутствие человека, который стал его хозяином. Его проклятием. Он не смог его убить, не смог сбежать. Будто их кто-то связал вместе, а теперь нет возможности разорвать эту связь. Неужели Джареду ничего иного не остается, как просто смириться и стать одним из многочисленных рабов, ползающих на коленях перед своими хозяевами?  
Дженсен не стал останавливать Джареда, тотчас же по приезду направившегося в дом элитника. Им обоим сейчас стоит побыть подальше друг от друга. Он наблюдал из машины, как раб, ссутулившись, чуть помедлил у входной двери, а потом резко шагнул, будто на казнь шел, и скрылся из виду. Эклз сжал руль и задал маршрут автопилоту. Сейчас у него слишком нестабильное состояние, нужно избавиться от разрывающих противоречивых чувств. Если он пойдет за Джаредом, то ничего хорошего не выйдет. Слишком сильно хотелось его… Избить. Или затрахать. Дженсен тряхнул головой, отгоняя давешний вид раскинувшегося под ним раба, которого он бил и не мог остановиться.  
Спустя некоторое время Дженсен понял, что сделать в первую очередь, и что нужно ему самому. Он изменил маршрут, и через некоторое время парковался на платформе у Центра ОБС. Один запрос, и через полчаса в допросную рядом с его рабочим кабинетом ввели двоих безопасников, тех самых, из Третьего Сектора.  
\- И снова здравствуйте, господа, - улыбнулся Дженсен. Сейчас он был почти спокоен. Холоден и невозмутим, как обычно на работе. Мужчин усадили в металлические кресла, руки на подлокотниках тут же зафиксировали так, что не двинуться. Теперь эти двое не выглядели настолько самоуверенными.  
\- Итак, не будем ходить вокруг да около. Что произошло с моей собственностью, пока она была под вашим присмотром?  
Безопасники переглянулись. Дженсен ощущал их страх, он сочился, словно зловонная жижа из устаревших генераторов. Они уже поняли, что ослушаться главу ОБС было не самой удачной идеей.  
\- Он… - начал один из них и тут же замолчал.  
\- Ну, - подбодрил его Дженсен, усаживаясь напротив и даже улыбаясь, словно давний друг и им нечего его бояться. Это просто беседа. Мужчины заметно расслабились. Если они полагали, что их тут же начнут избивать или сразу убьют, то они ошиблись. Не сразу.  
\- Он упал, там был высокий выступ, а тот шел и пялился по сторонам, вот и не заметил.  
\- Допустим, - кивнул Дженсен. – А что случилось с одеждой? Послушайте, - Эклз поднялся и, обойдя стол, сел на него прямо перед прикованными мужчинами, - давайте так: вы мне все рассказываете и сможете выйти из этой комнаты.  
\- Все было так, как и сказал Эрнст, - подал голос, молчавший до этого мужчина.  
\- А ты, - элитник перевел на него взгляд, - Саймон, сын господина Орна? Незаконный?  
\- Ничего подобного! – тут же вскинулся тот.  
\- Ты ребенок элитника и рабыни.  
\- Я занесен в единый реестр.  
\- Открою тебе секрет, Саймон. В реестр занесен даже выполняющий самую грязную работу раб в моем доме.  
\- Я свободный!  
\- И поэтому ты посчитал унизительным сопровождать моего раба?  
\- Что? Нет, вовсе нет.  
\- Эрнст, - повернулся Дженсен к другому мужчине, нервно дернувшегося от обращения к нему, - а ты что скажешь? Вы сами его избили, решив проучить, или позволили заключенным это сделать за вас?  
\- Он же сказал, как все было. Вы не имеете права нас задерживать! – тут же встрял Саймон.  
\- Вот как? И почему, позволь узнать?  
\- Потому что у нас есть права.  
\- Конечно, они есть у каждого человека.  
Дженсен поднялся и отщелкнул удерживающие оковы.  
\- Вы уверены, что вам нечего добавить? – Дженсен вопросительно поднял брови. Саймон тут же ответил:  
\- Да.  
А вот второй опустил голову, растирая запястья.  
\- Другого шанса не будет, господа.  
\- Это была его идея, - тихо проговорил Эрнст.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Да пошел ты! - взвился мужчина, и повернулся к главе ОБС. – Он отключил поле, и толкнул раба к заключенным. Но ничего страшного не произошло, - поспешил заверить элитника мужчина, - он ведь не пострадал.  
\- Спасибо, Эрнст. Я ценю честность. Можете идти.  
Мужчины поднялись и неуверенно переглянулись, но Саймон первый вышел за дверь, торопясь поскорее покинуть это место. Но дальше его не пустили, тут же подошли двое бзопасников, подхватив под руки.  
\- Эй, отпустите меня! Вы же сказали…  
\- Что я сказал? – Дженсен подошел поближе.  
\- Что отпустите.  
\- Нет, Саймон, я сказал, что вы сможете выйти из комнаты. Ты вышел.  
\- Но…  
\- Отведите его вниз, - приказал Дженсен двоим безопасникам, удерживающих вырывающегося мужчину. Эрнст испуганно смотрел на элитника и понимал, что его ждет та же участь.  
\- Тоже хочешь за ним?  
\- Нет, нет, - и для убедительности замотал головой. Все еще стоя на пороге кабинета, он не знал, что делать, а в голове все еще звучал голос его бывшего напарника.  
\- Что… - хотел спросить Эрнст о судьбе Саймона, но Эклз его перебил:  
\- Расстрел.  
\- Нет, - охнул тот.  
\- Да, Эрнст. И учти, что теперь ты на особом счету, - Дженсен выделил последние два слова. Он вновь сел на стол и чуть склонил голову, разглядывая мужчину как забавный экспонат.  
\- Я могу вернуться в Третий Сектор?  
Дженсен оглядел мужчину: молод, вполне хорош собой.  
\- Чуть позже, - проговорил Дженсен, похлопав по столу. Эрнст вздрогнул, но подошел и наклонился, металл обжег холодом ладони, а элитник еще ниже пригнул его, вжимая щекой в твердую поверхность.

 

Глава 8.

Элитник особо не церемонился с распластанным на столе мужчиной. Огладил ягодицы и притянул к себе, возбуждение требовало выхода. Дженсен трахал его грубо, резко, словно дрочил, и развязка была аналогичная – мимолетное физическое облегчение, тут же растекшееся липкой массой, как сперма на бедрах Эрнста.  
\- Можешь одеваться, - произнес Дженсен, застегивая брюки, - и свободен.  
Эрнст поднялся, дрожащими руками привел свою одежду в порядок и направился к выходу. Ему следовало радоваться, что остался жив, а все остальное пройдет и забудется. Дженсен смотрел ему вслед и испытывал странную жалость, смешанную с презрением. И когда за мужчиной закрылась дверь, он даже вздохнул с облегчением.  
Ранее Эклз частенько пользовался пленниками или провинившимися подчиненными, это приносило то удовлетворение, которое он не получал в полной мере от рабов. Но с появлением в его жизни Джареда многое изменилось. Нет, Эклз не стал более мягким по отношению к другим и совесть его также не мучила. Просто, теперь они с Джаредом словно два элемента, которые при взаимодействии дают химическую реакцию, и весьма бурную, стоит признать. Сложнее всего разобраться в причине этого, потому что ранее элитник с подобным не сталкивался, и к тому же эмоции отбирали много сил. Проще всего было бы избавиться от раздражителя, однако… Он не мог. Или не хотел. Это не важно. Главное, что мысль выбросить из своей жизни Джареда вызывала стойкое отторжение.  
Вообще-то, Дженсен не мог припомнить, чтобы испытывал к кому-либо что-то хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее те эмоции, которые вызывал его раб. Всю жизнь Эклз поступал рационально, опираясь на логические заключения, следуя разуму. И, благодаря этому, его карьера быстро набирала обороты. Занять пост главы ОБС было давней мечтой, еще со школы, и назначение на пост стало долгожданным триумфом. Хотя стоит признать, что честолюбие не знает понятия "предел".  
Когда раздалось тихое жужжание, Дженсен вздрогнул и достал планшет. Входящее сообщение гласило, что через два часа он должен предстать перед Советом. Как правило, регулярный отчет перед управляющей пятеркой происходил раз в три месяца, прошлый визит состоялся несколько недель назад. Внеплановый вызов ничего хорошего не сулил. Но отказаться в любом случае нельзя, поэтому, что бы он ни думал по этому поводу, отправиться туда все равно придется.

***

Огромное здание, казавшееся монолитом из темно-синего стекла, напоминало древнюю вазу, основание которой терялось во тьме где-то внизу. Дженсен припарковался на огромной прямоугольной платформе и подошел к стене. Если не знать, то не угадаешь, где здесь находится дверь, а она откроется только после идентификации личности. Огромная башня с замаскированным входом, скрытыми нишами, потайными коридорами и комнатами-обманками – обитель Совета. Все бы это было смешно, если бы Дженсен не знал, сколько людей вошло в это здание, чтобы больше никогда его не покинуть, а к некоторым исчезновениям он и сам приложил руку. Его всегда охватывало непонятное волнение, когда он подходил к стене, видя только лишь свое отражение, и прикладывал ладонь к определенному участку. Тут же с легким писком открывался проем, и предлагалось шагнуть в святая святых секторов. Здесь всегда ощущалась странная аура. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуком шагов, полумрак, рассеиваемый скрытой подсветкой и все то же сплошное темное стекло, что и снаружи. Вероятно, это здание планировалось с расчетом производить подавляющее впечатление. И Эклз был склонен согласиться, что расчет удался.  
Коридор изгибался, на несколько шагов вперед не было видно, что ожидает тебя, когда свернешь за угол. Из-за скошенных стен создавалось ощущение неустойчивости, хотелось за что-то ухватиться, чтобы почувствовать твердь под ногами. Отсутствие какой-либо видимой охраны не говорило о том, что ее здесь нет. Приди сюда с намерениями угрожающими кому-либо из членов Совета, человек не сделает и шагу, это при условии, что он вообще сможет попасть внутрь.  
Наконец Дженсен уперся в тупик коридора и замер. Спустя несколько долгих секунд на боковой стене появилось виртуальное окно с запросом повторной идентификации. Он повернулся и лазер скользнул по внутренней стороне локтя, считывая информацию, а после электронный безликий голос попросил посмотреть в определенную точку для сканирования сетчатки глаза. И после этого панель погасла, а на ее месте открылся проем.  
Миновав еще один пустынный коридор, Дженсен застыл у высокой, почти в четыре человеческих роста, двери, которая медленно отворилась.  
Огромное помещение с объемными колоннами впечатляло именно своими размерами. В центре находился стол, словно вырубленный из монолитного куска камня, хотя, скорее всего это было все тоже стекло или силикат. За ним и восседал Совет – пятеро мужчин, элитников. Они словно боги, в которых верили древние цивилизации, вершили суд над простыми смертными. Подобная ассоциация усиливалась общей мрачноватой атмосферой, суровыми лицами представителей высшей власти государства. Казалось сделай пару шагов и дотянешься до них, но это было не так просто. Между посетителем и Советом пролегала преграда, совсем как в тюрьме – прозрачное поле, пропускающее звук, но сквозь него не пройдет человек, ни пробьется лазер, пуля или нож. Вообще-то Дженсену было странно видеть такие меры предосторожности здесь, учитывая, что все члены Совета свободно передвигались по Первому Сектору, и решивший убрать кого-либо из них, может это сделать и вне Башни, ни к чему столько сложностей с проникновением. Хотя, стоит признать, что весь этот пафос производил должное устрашающее впечатление. Но с другой стороны, в здании находились не только они. Это была своеобразная цитадель всех секторов. Здесь хранились знания прошлых веков, упакованные в компактные цифровые носители, разработки ученых, центр управления куполом и многое, о чем не знал никто, кроме восседающей за столом пятерки.  
Дженсен все еще стоял у двери, которая закрылась, едва он переступил порог, и ждал, когда ему позволят пройти вглубь и зададут вопрос или объяснят причину внепланового вызова. Начинать говорить самому не позволялось. Казалось, члены Совета вовсе не обращают на него внимания, уткнувшись в свои планшеты. Эклз знал, что он может так простоять и два часа, и более. И нельзя было не шелохнуться, ни заговорить, нужно проявлять терпение, показать Совету, что он превыше всего, невзирая на физический дискомфорт или наличие каких-либо дел, помимо бесцельного стояния в ожидании неизвестно чего. Но правила есть правила, а Дженсен, как и все подчинялся высшим сановникам. Здесь, в этом здании, он простой обыватель.  
\- Дженсен, - наконец заговорил один из мужчин, а остальные оторвались от планшетов и обратили внимание на стоящего перед ними элитника, - можешь подойти ближе.  
Эклз, стараясь не смотреть себе под ноги, сделал несколько шагов. Еще одна странная прихоть, прибавляющая дискомфорта – прозрачный пол, под которым казалось пропасть. Вполне возможно, что это всего лишь имитация, но проверять не хотелось, как и смотреть вниз.  
\- Тебя избрали на столь важный пост с целью поддерживать порядок в секторах, - продолжил мужчина. – Совет хочет знать, справляешься ли ты со своими обязанностями.  
Дженсен растерялся, однако ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, выдавая смятение.  
\- Я регулярно отсылаю отчеты о проделанной работе.  
\- Мы знаем, и каждый из нас умеет читать, - голос звучал гулко и громко, но эха не было, хотя в таком помещении акустика располагала, вероятно дело в энергетическом барьере.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, что имеет в виду уважаемый Совет.  
\- Мы наблюдаем за тобой, и кое-что нас беспокоит. Ты должен понимать, что на тебе огромная ответственность.  
\- Я это прекрасно осознаю.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно, - твердо ответил Дженсен. Он не понимал к чему этот странный разговор, непонятные вопросы. Но спрашивать ему не полагалось, только не здесь. Что их беспокоит? Вполне вероятно Дженсену это так и не объяснят.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул головой говоривший с ним член Совета. Остальные переглянулись и снова воззрились на элитника.  
\- Итак, вчера произошел один неприятный инцидент, - заговорил другой мужчина. – В нашу систему был запущен поисковик, что хотели найти и кто посмел – неизвестно. Есть предположение?  
\- Если мне дадут доступ к информации, я это выясню.  
\- Ты его получишь. А теперь можешь быть свободен.  
Дверь за ним закрылась, Дженсен выдохнул и немного расслабился. Что это было? Такие странности не в обычае Совета. Непонятно, а если так, то это настораживает. Нюх на неприятности у Дженсена был сильным, иначе он бы не пробыл так долго на своем посту. Его предшественники не задерживались более года, а он уже несколько лет является главой ОБС. И разузнать судьбу предыдущих глав ему не удалось, доступа к такой информации у него не было. Может попробовать поговорить о непонятных намеках Совета с одним из его членов – Джеффри Морганом. Там Эклз не мог к нему обратиться, тот, как и все, сидел с непроницаемым лицом. Но ведь он всегда пытался найти контакт, а Дженсен этого избегал, если не было необходимости общения. Возможно, пришла пора пересмотреть решение не сближаться с этим элитником.  
Он поспешил покинуть здание. Одно радовало – у него теперь будет доступ к большей информации, чем ранее. А вот пристальное внимание Совета – минус. Но Дженсен в этом разберется. И начнет с общения с Джеффри, который, кстати, был его дальним родственником. Хотя, так или иначе, почти каждый из представителей Первого Сектора состоял в той или иной родственной связи с одним или несколькими элитниками. Однако понятие "семейные узы" было чуждым и не вызывало эмоций, как было когда-то давно. Дженсен своего биологического отца видел два раза в жизни, а мать вообще не знал, как многих из братьев и сестер, хотя с некоторыми периодически общался. Он даже не знал сколько у него родственников – это не было важным. В конечном итоге, наличие одинаковых генов не делает человека близким настолько, чтобы испытывать к нему хоть какие-то чувства.  
Брачный институт как понятие существовал, но вступали в союз не ради детей, а из финансовых или иных деловых соображений. Хотя бывали и исключения, закон не был столь категоричен в этих вопросах. Многие заключали контракты на своих детей, когда те были еще в младенчестве, получая прибыль от будущего альянса. Это, как правило, были первенцы, которые ценились больше остальных отпрысков. Некоторые тут же забывали, что у них есть дети, едва сдавали их в специальные интернаты, где ребенок получал соответствующее своему статусу образование.  
Воспроизводство потомства являлось обязанностью каждого представителя Первого Сектора, и у Дженсена также было несколько детей, которых он ни разу не видел, да никогда и не испытывал подобного желания. Он сам вырос в закрытой школе, и был этому весьма рад. Эклз не представлял себе иной жизни. Однако он не избегал прямой обязанности каждого человека – дать новую жизнь. Как бы далеко не ушла наука за последние столетия, ученые не нашли возможности искусственного создания человека, и до сих пор, как в старые времена требовалось женское лоно для вынашивания плода, хотя искусственное оплодотворение стало весьма распространенной практикой. Зато сумели найти способ бороться с отбраковкой по родственным генам, иначе элита как класс уже бы изжила себя, выродившись. Были еще конечно дети-полукровки, но они все же стояли на ступень ниже элитников, хоть и имели привилегий побольше, нежели низшие представители.

***

За несколько прошедших дней оттенки настроения Джареда прошлись практически по всей палитре эмоций: от красной пелены ярости перед глазами до почти черного осознания дальнейшей неизвестности.  
Он вспоминал, как, совсем недавно, воодушевленный предстоящим делом, стоял на стоянке, пожирая взглядом "J23". Он полагал, что это сама судьба свела его с белой красавицей. Ну что ж, определенно, это наваждение было ниспослано ему для испытания. Как он мог быть таким глупцом, чтобы даже не подумать о том, какие могут быть последствия такого поступка. Хотя что теперь-то? Джаред словно попал в ловушку, клюнув на весьма привлекательную приманку. А выбраться из этой клетки теперь нет никакой возможности. И самое смешное, что он даже не был заперт, теперь он мог идти куда угодно. Да, на расстояние в пару миль, а потом его голову разнесет в фарш. А может это выход? Может, стоит позволить этому произойти? Потому что как жить дальше Джаред представлял с трудом. Но странное влечение к элитнику никуда не денется, и уйти он не может. Да он вообще теперь ничего не может! Только становиться на колени и отдавать себя.  
По сути, свободы у него раньше было немного, но никто не одевал ему на шею ошейник, ограничивая передвижение. Джаред как наяву ощутил такую хрупкую шею элитника в своих руках. Нужно было сжать пальцы и бежать прочь. Он зло подергал металлический ободок, плотно прилегающий к коже. Он душил, мешал двигаться, путал мысли. Джаред не раб! Он не хочет быть им.  
Как Джаред оказался на улице, вдыхая ароматизированный воздух, он не помнил, и двигался, словно во сне. Спустя какое-то время он оказался на том самом месте, откуда его забирал хозяин, отчетливо дав понять, что ни за что не отпустит своего раба. Как будто Джаред обычная игрушка, бессловесная тварь. Бесправный и униженный. Когда кожа на шее стала пылать огнем, а внутри все пробирало болью, Джаред замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Всего несколько шагов, и все проблемы будут решены. Как же сложно их сделать. Решиться. Почему из последних сил вопит инстинкт самосохранения? Выжить любой ценой. Стоит ли такая жизнь, чтобы за нее бороться? Джаред не был уверен.  
Он сделал несколько шагов назад и сел прямо на теплую поверхность платформы. Огляделся. Вокруг бурлила жизнь. Хотя здесь было спокойней, чем в Пятом Секторе. Один минус – здесь везде мелькала форма безопасников.  
Первый Сектор… Элитный, с чистым воздухом. Казалось, здесь иной мир. Не было полуразрушенных зданий, не увидишь дерущихся у мусорной кучи детей за какой-то огрызок или искореженный кусок металла, который можно приспособить в своем жилище. В Первом все так чистенько, словно и не существовало за его пределами иной жизни.  
Тусклое свечение шара где-то в вышине блекло отражалось в огромных высотках, устремляющихся ввысь и на неведомую глубину. Где-то там внизу есть твердая поверхность, земля, или что там от нее осталось. Может и здесь как в Пятом Секторе так же непонятно что под ногами: то ли смесь бетона с металлом, то ли просто неимоверно толстый слой грязи из обломков предыдущих цивилизаций и человеческих останков, накапливавшейся долгие годы, пока она не устлала всю поверхность планеты. Джаред не знал, как было раньше, да и откуда он мог почерпнуть подобные знания.  
Платформа, на которой сидел Джаред, была пустынной, только вдали стоял автомобиль. Да, в Пятом Секторе такой красоткой быстро бы заинтересовались. И Джаред в первую очередь. А теперь он лишь отметил ее наличие в пределах видимости и отвернулся.  
Жилой район вообще отличался умеренным движением. В стороне, за его пределами, оживленные трассы оглушали шумом, а здесь – исключительная забота о своих жителях. Вокруг – безликие, обтекаемых форм сооружения с комфортными апартаментами. Чуть в стороне, платформа с фонтаном и несколькими сооружениями с яркими вывесками размером с многоэтажный дом, приглашающими заглянуть в ресторан или казино.  
Хорошо быть элитником, подумалось Джареду. Никому не нужно подчиняться, все так просто. И получалось, что элитниками не рождаются, все это миф. Кто и зачем внушил такую уверенность людям? И кто взял на себя такую ответственность выбирать, кому быть избранной расой, а кому ходить в прислужниках да рабстве. Это ведь так несправедливо. Так не должно быть. Хотя как именно должно быть, Джаред не знал, но был уверен, что не так.  
Он поднялся и вновь сделал несколько шагов. Утихшая боль вернулась с новой силой, и казалась еще мучительней. Пусть его голову размажет по этой чистенькой платформе и нарушит благообразность этого района. Джареду плевать. По крайней мере, так он избавится от ошейника.  
\- Хочешь покончить со всем? – раздался позади незнакомый голос. Джаред оглянулся:  
\- А тебе какая разница?  
\- У меня есть идея, как избавиться от симпатичной штучки на твоей шее без радикальных мер. Что скажешь?  
Джаред понимал, что сейчас ему вряд ли предложат легкий и безболезненный вариант свободы. Скорее всего, у этого элитника, разглядывающего его сейчас с плохо скрываемым презрением, есть предложение, от которого Джаред не сможет отказаться. Потому что он сейчас на той стадии, когда нужно выбирать, хотя этот выбор был лишь иллюзией. И пока Джаред пытался отдышаться от постепенно отпускающей боли он решил, что в любом случае стоит выслушать этого мужчину.

 

Глава 9.

Решив, что стоит дать Джеффри шанс сблизиться, Дженсен, конечно, не мог сделать какие-либо шаги в этом направлении, он мог только ждать. Начни он сейчас назначать встречи не по делу, это покажется подозрительным, все же Морган далеко не дурак. Придется ждать выхода на связь от него. Бездействие казалось утомительным. Нет, дел находилось множество, пост главы ОБС требовал постоянного внимания, да и задание Совета не позволяло расслабляться. Просто последние события заставляли задуматься, что вокруг что-то происходит, но постоянно ускользает от внимания.  
Аварийный сигнал, раздавшийся противным писком с планшета, заставил Дженсена вздрогнуть. Его новый раб до предела натянул "поводок". Нужно было конечно просто вывести на дисплей изображение видеокамер, расположенных поблизости той платформы, где и находился сейчас Джаред, пытавшийся, кажется, свести счеты с жизнью. А потом направить туда кого-нибудь из подчиненных, чтобы того привезли к хозяину. Но Дженсен практически бегом покинул здание ОБС, и через пару минут его автомобиль мчался к месту, мигающему красной точкой на навигаторе. Дженсен нажал на кнопку пульта управления ошейником – это сдержит раба от необдуманных поступков, хотя бы на время. Сигнал больше не оглушал писком, значит, Джаред пока в целости и сохранности.  
Когда Дженсен прибыл на место, то застал Джареда сидящим на платформе и задумчиво разглядывающего пролетающие мимо машины. Элитник вздохнул с облегчением. Почему-то внутри образовалась пустота, которую Эклз ощутил только сейчас, но она постепенно уходила. Это было… Дискомфортно. И он жестко приказал Джареду садиться в автомобиль, и, не говоря больше ни слова, задал курс домой. Пока автопилот справлялся со своей прямой обязанностью, выбирая наиболее свободный и короткий курс, Дженсен пытался понять, что делать дальше.  
То, что в его жизни стало многое выходить из-под контроля, было настораживающим признаком. Казалось, все началось именно с этого раба, который сейчас уткнулся в окно, но витал, скорее всего, где-то далеко отсюда. Но может все пошло наперекосяк намного ранее? А Джаред явился тем моментом, когда все стало очевидным. Когда в уравнении слишком много неизвестных, то решить его становится сложнее, а в некоторых случаях и невозможно. Дженсен не опускал руки, вовсе нет. Просто теперь нужно быть максимально внимательным и не упустить шанс подвести все к устраивающему его решению. И для начала разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления.  
Когда они приехали, Дженсен тут же приказал Джареду отправиться в свою комнату и ждать его указаний. Тот без лишних препирательств последовал приказу, лишь только раз взглянув в сторону элитника. Взгляд, как обычно, выражал слишком много чувств одновременно. Не положено рабу так смотреть на своего хозяина. Но разве Джаред хоть когда-то вел себя так, как полагается?  
У Дженсена были еще кое-какие дела, поэтому он оставил раба на попечение Стивена и вернулся на работу. Дженсену еще предстояло выполнение задания Совета, и заниматься этим стоило безотлагательно, а раб никуда не денется, Стивен за этим проследит.  
Поиск по имеющейся базе не принес каких-либо значительных результатов. А допуск к информационным данным Башни он еще не получил. Возможно, именно там удастся проследить путь взлома или узнать, откуда был запущен поисковик. Хотя там специалисты сидят тоже не просто так, и наверняка уже много чего сделали, и если в итоге обратились к главе ОБС, значит не смогли выявить нарушителя. А вообще-то, решение подобных вопросов и есть прямая обязанность Дженсена. Почему к нему не обратились сразу, едва обнаружился взлом – это уже другой вопрос и другая проблема.  
Кто оказался настолько наглым, что пролез в саму Башню? И что искали? Однако учитывая, что некоторые личности могут набраться наглости и попытаться угнать машину главы ОБС, то в принципе и неудивительно, что сунулись в цитадель секторов. Наверное, в Пятом Секторе просто рассадник подобных индивидуумов, лишенных ограничителей в виде страха, благоразумия и осторожности.  
Воспоминания о том случае с угоном натолкнуло Дженсена на мысль, что возможно снова активизировались противники политики Совета. Несколько лет назад – Эклза как раз только назначили на его должность – была массовая зачистка оппозиции. Хотя он бы не называл громким словом "оппозиция" кучку недовольных. В тот момент они активизировались. По сети ходили призывы к едва ли не восстанию. Зачинщики были быстро найдены и обезврежены. Оказалось, что Четвертый Сектор не был под надлежащим надзором, вследствие чего там начались брожения, которые были быстро подавлены. Во многом благодаря Дженсену.  
Возможно, именно оттуда стоит начать поиски. Дженсен не был уверен, что казнили всех радетелей свободы и справедливости, как они сами себя называли. И обязательно нужно будет отследить, не ведут ли ниточки в Пятый Сектор. Глава ОБС вспомнил, что у него там есть информаторы, и стоит им напомнить о своем существовании и долге перед ним.

***

Джеффри Морган назначил встречу сам, как того и ожидал Эклз, в неформальной обстановке. Апартаменты члена Совета поражали своими размерами, едва ли не сходными с залом аудиенций в Башне, где Дженсен только пару дней назад побывал. Но все было конечно не настолько подавляющим, все же это жилое пространство, хотя пустить пыль в глаза Морган всегда любил. Именно для этой цели служили и те самые купленные на злополучном Аукционе близнецы, стоявшие у входа в приватную гостиную. Дженсен отметил, что те выглядят вполне привлекательными, учитывая, что для этого их явно принарядили, если можно так выразиться. Потому что на мальчишках были надеты лишь небольшие кусочки ткани, прикрывающие пах. Длинные волосы, ниспадая на спину и плечи, почти скрывали лица укороченными по бокам прядями. Дженсену подумалось, что есть что-то варварское в их облике, впечатление усиливалось браслетами на ногах и руках рабов. Помещение, в которое его проводил хозяин дома, было оформлено в эклектичном стиле, пестрило яркими красками, и в воздухе разливался тяжелый насыщенный запах ароматизатора, от которого начинала болеть голова.  
\- Я рад, что ты, наконец, принял мое приглашение, - заговорил Джеффри, указывая на низкое кресло.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Не буду себе льстить и думать, что именно я стал причиной смены твоего решения. Это из-за сегодняшнего вызова?  
Откровенно. Но Дженсену сентиментальность чужда, поэтому он просто кивнул и принял поднесенный одним из близнецов бокал с вином. Эклз скользнул взглядом по худощавой фигурке.  
\- Хороши, правда? Они многое умеют, - улыбнулся поверх бокала Джеффри и махнул рукой рабу. Мальчишка отставил в сторону бокал и опустился на колени, между ног Дженсена. Эклз чувствовал приятное тепло ладоней, скользящих по внутренней стороне бедер. Глаз раба видно не было из-за длинной челки, только кончик носа и чуть подкрашенные губы, пухлые и, стоит признать привлекательные. Тот уже склонился и принялся расстегивать ширинку Эклза.  
Джеффри откинулся в кресле и пристально наблюдал за представшей картиной. По выражению его лица нельзя было понять, наслаждается ли он видом или это было своеобразное испытание. Неизвестно с какой целью, но складывалось именно такое впечатление. Эклз отстранил парня.  
\- Пожалуй, от этого угощения я откажусь, - проговорил Дженсен. – А вот вина можно еще.  
\- Как хочешь, - проговорил Джеффри и дал знак рабам. Один из них юношей налил вина, а потом вернулся к своему брату и оба принялись массировать своему хозяину плечи. – Как славно, - едва не промурлыкал Морган.  
Дженсен пригубил бокал, избегая пристального взгляда. Морган его немного раздражал, но показывать свои чувства было никак нельзя, все же член Совета не тот человек, которого можно безнаказанно игнорировать или оскорбить неуместной репликой.  
\- Говорят, новая игрушка целиком захватила внимание главы ОБС, - улыбнулся Джеффри, устраиваясь поудобнее в эргономичном кресле, млея от удовольствия, доставляемого близняшками.  
\- Кто говорит? – спокойно спросил Дженсен, хотя хотелось как минимум отрезать "Не твое дело!"  
\- Да так, знаешь, слухи… - Джеффри сделал неопределенный жест рукой.  
\- Не всегда стоит верить тому, что праздно болтают.  
\- Ну так все же, - настаивал Морган.  
\- Интересный экземплярчик, - лениво протянул Дженсен, пытаясь не показать, как ему не нравится подобное направление разговора.  
\- И что же в нем такого?  
\- Джеффри, ну ты ведь меня знаешь, задница у него хороша, - продолжал улыбаться Эклз.  
\- Правда? – заинтересованно проговорил Джеффри и облизал губы. На самом деле Дженсену стоило больших усилий удержаться и не воткнуть что-нибудь острое между глаз этому вальяжному элитнику. Но бокал, увы, пострадал, скользнув осколками и остатками вина между пальцев.  
\- Ну-ну, не злись, - рассмеялся Морган, - я не претендую на твою игрушку, - и приказал одному из мальчишек убрать осколки.  
\- Прости за беспорядок.  
\- Ничего страшного, Кей все уберет, ему не сложно, - Джеффри отогнал второго юношу от себя, словно назойливую муху. Мальчишка у ног Дженсена слабо охнул, порезавшись об один из осколков. Морган тут же нахмурился и кивнул его брату, тот испуганно посмотрел, но смиренно склонил голову. Что именно происходит, Дженсен не знал, но скорее всего этого Кея ждет наказание, за порчу имущества, так сказать. И не важно, что это самое имущество попортило само себя, выполняя указание хозяина.  
\- Итак, Дженсен, - начал Джеффри, когда рабы удалились, - тебе нужна информация об интересе Совета к тебе. Ты ее получишь, в обмен на одну услугу.  
Конечно, Дженсен и не надеялся, что Морган так просто ему расскажет. Эклз и сам бы поступил также.  
\- И что же ты хочешь, Джеффри?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты отчитывался передо мной лично о продвижении расследования, а уж потом отправлял доклад остальным членам Совета.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем? – спросил Дженсен, оттягивая ответ, хотя по сути и выбора-то особого не было.  
\- Можешь, конечно, но ответа ты не получишь, - улыбнулся Джеффри. – Так что скажешь?  
Заключение подобных сделок часто вылезает боком, кому как не Дженсену знать об этом. Но узнать, что замышляет Совет не только желательно, поскольку касается непосредственно его, но и необходимо. Конечно, полагаться на то, что Джеффри откроет все карты весьма глупо, но полученная информация в любом случае пригодится. А Эклз тоже придержит кое-что до поры до времени.  
\- Я согласен.  
\- Вот и славно. Тогда как только будет какая-нибудь информация, свяжись со мной, а я в свою очередь перешлю тебе файл, из которого ты узнаешь много интересного.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дженсен.  
\- Не желаешь еще вина? – Джеффри потянулся за высокой бутылкой с широким горлышком, налил себе и перевел вопросительный взгляд на гостя  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Дженсену придется провести еще некоторое время в компании Моргана, хотя очень хотелось покинуть его апартаменты и, желательно, не возвращаться сюда. Но да, выбора особого у него не было.  
\- Как поживает Селия? – решив, что стоит быть вежливым, поинтересовался Дженсен.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо. Она уже на седьмом месяце, - довольно улыбнулся Джеффри.  
\- Ожидаешь мальчика?  
\- Мне все равно, если честно. Моему первенцу уже пятнадцать, и контракт на него заключен давно. Так что дальнейшие отпрыски меня мало волнуют, но ты же понимаешь, что я должен воспроизвести как можно больше потомков.  
\- Понимаю, - усмехнулся Дженсен. Морган очень любил воспроизводить наследников, как он выражается, делал это со вкусом и с кем только мог. Селия была его пятой женой, предыдущие умерли от его любви к воспроизводству. Она пока родила только двоих, и впереди ее ждала еще не одна беременность. К тому же, Джеффри не пренебрегал и рабынями. Вероятно, он сделал большой вклад в генофонд государства.  
Селия была первенцем, поэтому уже с младенчества ее судьба была определена. Дженсен был рад, что не он был первым, иначе ему бы тоже пришлось бы вступить в брак. Не то чтобы это каким-либо образом мешало образу жизни обычного элитника, но все равно Дженсен не представлял себя в подобном союзе. Гораздо проще сдать материал для искусственного оплодотворения.  
Дальнейший разговор касался разных отвлеченных тем, но Дженсен периодически ловил себя на мысли, что Морган пытается прощупать почву. Что ему в итоге нужно, понять не удалось, только усилилось неприятие. И Эклз вздохнул с облегчением, когда уже было можно покинуть Джеффри. Разговор с этим элитником забрал массу сил, словно несколько часов физической нагрузки.  
\- Кстати, Дженсен, едва не забыл, тебе дан допуск к некоторым данным Башни, - проговорил Морган, когда Эклз был у выхода.  
\- Хорошо, завтра же я займусь расследованием, - он склонил голову и покинул апартаменты главы Совета.  
Сомнительно, конечно, что Морган мог забыть о повышении допуска, но у каждого своя игра и свои правила.  
Только когда сел в салон автомобиля и откинулся в кресле, Дженсен почувствовал боль в руке. Он недоуменно на нее посмотрел – небольшой осколок бокала впился в кожу. Странно, что Эклз сразу не почувствовал. Вытащить осколок оказалось трудно – он вошел глубоко. Когда все же удалось его извлечь, Дженсен с облегчением вздохнул и ощутил теплую влагу на коже. Он приложил салфетку к ране, останавливая кровь. Останется небольшой шрам, и пусть он будет напоминанием.  
Эклзу до сих пор хотелось свернуть шею Моргану за то, что он посмел даже думать о его новом рабе. Дженсен замер на миг, пытаясь понять чувства, обуревавшие его в тот момент. Это была злость. Было собственническое чувство, которое вообще присуще Эклзу – никто не смеет посягать на его имущество: на раба или какую иную вещь. Но казалось было что-то еще… Понять бы. Но почему-то только сильнее разливалась головная боль, которая мешала сосредоточиться. Вероятно, это от приторно сладкого аромата, витающего в воздухе в доме Моргана.  
Автомобиль плавно опустился на платформу у входа в апартаменты Дженсена. Ему нужно удостовериться, что с его имуществом все в порядке, возможно это уймет бешеное сердцебиение. Слишком много всего. Слишком. Дженсену казалось, что он находится в клетке, и стены медленно надвигаются на него, и вот-вот раздавят. В голове снова появился туман. Эклз, пошатываясь, добрался до своей комнаты и упал в кресло. Ему нужно просто отдышаться и расслабиться. И нужно вызвать к себе раба, что он и сделал, дав указание, неслышно возникшему на пороге Стивену.

***

Джаред вытянулся на матрасе, тут же принявшем форму его тела. Давешний разговор не выходил из головы. Элитникам он не доверял, никто из возомнивших себя властителями этого мира, не достоин этого. Но избавиться от ошейника, обрести свободу было так заманчиво, что остальное становилось неважным. А Дженсен Эклз должен пожалеть, что не отпустил его, что сделал своей игрушкой. Причем, пока Джаред ничем не рискует, незнакомец не уточнил, что именно хочет от него. На самом деле, элитник дал время подумать, и сказал, что когда понадобится, сам найдет Падалеки.  
Давно Джареда не обуревали столь противоречивые эмоции. Это был и страх за свою жизнь, и ненависть, и проклятое желание к его новому хозяину. Джаред не понимал сам себя, ведь никогда ранее он не испытывал тяги к человеку, которого ненавидел, и уж конечно никогда не хотелось, буквально до непонятного зуда в одном месте, отдаваться. Он не был помешан на сексе, хотя конечно любил его. Секс был одним из немногих развлечений, доступных низшим представителям этого мира. И Джаред не любил, чтобы было именно так – грубо, властно. Хотя кого он пытается обмануть. Грубость ему всегда нравилась, даже жесткость. Может все дело именно в этом? Он не получал от своих любовников должного удовлетворения. Но вряд ли дело только в грубости. Здесь нечто другое. Джаред не мог понять что именно, как ни старался. Но это неважно, и он был уверен, что вскоре наваждение пройдет. Тем более что ему еще не раз придется раздвигать ноги перед своим хозяином.  
Некоторое время назад Джаред был уверен, что если не будет вести себя как принято при положении раба, то хозяин его отпустит. Теперь эта уверенность сошла на нет, особенно после утверждения элитника, что никуда ему не деться. На самом деле вариантов у него было немного. Подчиниться и склониться перед хозяином; до предела натянуть "поводок", и покончить со всем сразу; или же бороться. Не смотря ни на что бороться за свою свободу, бороться с собой и своей тягой. Чтобы в конечном итоге сбежать так далеко, насколько будет возможно.  
Два дня элитник не вызывал его к себе, будто нарочно давая Джареду вариться в собственных чувствах. Хотя по правде, он был бы рад, чтобы о нем и вовсе позабыли. Но такое счастье, увы, ему не светит.  
\- Джаред, следуй за мной, - в комнату заглянул Стивен.  
\- Куда? – раздраженно спросил Джаред, даже не повернув голову, и продолжая изучать потолок.  
\- Хозяин ждет.  
Конечно, хозяин ждет. Джареду хотелось наотрез отказаться, но он потрогал свой ошейник и поднялся – очередной порции боли сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Едва он вошел в комнату своего хозяина, как тот подозвал его жестом. Джаред сжал челюсти и двинулся вперед.  
Дженсен наблюдал, как Джаред неохотно повинуется, как он, будто против собственной воли, переставляет ноги. Но тем не менее, он подошел почти вплотную и застыл, сложив руки на груди. Элитник улыбнулся. Непокорный раб. Во всем, даже в сексе. И страстный. Эклз помнил, как тот отдавался, и помнил, как дрался. Но сейчас Дженсену хотелось иного.  
\- Джаред, садись, - элитник указал на кресло напротив своего. Джаред повиновался.  
Дженсен молчал и разглядывал его, от этого Падалеки становилось все дискомфортнее. Он не экспонат в музее, чтобы на него глазели. И когда он уже был готов закричать, только бы нарушить это молчание, как Дженсен поднялся и рывком выдернул Джареда из кресла и подтолкнул к кровати.  
\- Не упирайся, - Дженсен провел ладонью между лопаток. – Ты ведь знаешь, что это бессмысленно.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь, хозяин, - язвительно произнес Джаред и со злостью принялся стягивать с себя одежду, а потом стал на колени, упираясь локтями в кровать. Он не оборачивался, но слышал, как элитник раздевается, как подходит, а потом почувствовал горячие ладони на бедрах. Он уже приготовился, что его сейчас возьмут, а потом отошлют, и можно будет снова наслаждаться своей ненавистью. Но у Эклза, вероятно были другие планы. От влажных губ, коснувшихся его поясницы, Джаред едва не подскочил, но властная рука удержала на месте, правда, ненадолго. Дженсен толкнул его на кровать, переворачивая.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – только и успел спросить Джаред, как его руки были зафиксированы у изголовья. – Отпусти меня, - он задергался.  
\- Не нужно, Джаред, - спокойно проговорил Дженсен, и присел рядом, снова принимаясь разглядывать, изучать. Глазами, руками, губами.  
Джаред не понимал, что это нашло на элитника. Какая-то странная игра, из-за которой еще сильнее хотелось бежать.  
\- Зачем? – простонал Падалеки. Дженсен не ответил, продолжая исследовать его, словно впервые видел. – Не делай этого.  
\- Чего? – улыбнулся Эклз.  
\- Чертов элитник! Ненавижу тебя!  
\- Ты такой горячий, - прошептал Эклз. – Снаружи, - провел ладонью по груди, животу, сжал полувставший член. – И внутри, - палец скользнул внутрь.  
Да, конечно Джареда это возбуждало, сбивало с толка, но он не переставал твердить, иногда вслух, иногда про себя "Ненавижу, ненавижу". Джаред понимал, что сопротивление бесполезно, что его возьмут в любом случае, хочет он того или нет.  
\- Смотри на меня, - тихо, но властно приказал Дженсен, нависая над Джаредом. – Смотри на меня, - вновь повторил он, направляя себя, заполняя Джареда.  
Падалеки распахнул глаза, пытаясь взглядом передать все, что он думает, но движения внутри сводили с ума, путали мысли, а жесткая ладонь, ритмично двигающаяся на члене, срывала остатки самоконтроля. Как такое может быть? Чтобы одновременно хотелось и раскрыться, отдать себя, и бежать на край света, чтобы больше никогда не видеть этих зеленых глаз с расширившимися от возбуждения зрачками, не чувствовать этих рук, касающихся обнаженной кожи.  
Джаред закинул ноги Эклзу на талию, прижимая того как можно плотнее к себе и подкинул бедра. Ну что ж, теперь он принял решение.  
Мимолетный прилив непонятных чувств прошел, и Дженсен стал двигаться резче, вбиваясь в подававшегося навстречу раба. Эклз заметил, как тот резко сменил линию поведения. Только что Джаред напрягался и шипел сквозь зубы, а потом, будто решил что-то для себя. Давно пора, думал Дженсен, смириться со своей участью. Все будет так, как скажет Эклз. Джареда он сможет удержать под контролем, и свои эмоции, если раб будет вести себя как полагается.

 

Глава 10.

\- Развяжи меня, - задергался Джаред. Эйфория прошла, и он чувствовал себя неуютно, а Дженсен лежал рядом и снова пристально его разглядывал.  
\- Нет. Мне нравится и так, - и провел ладонью по предплечьям, по перетягивающим запястья ремням.  
\- Мне неудобно.  
\- Тогда не дергайся, - Дженсен устроился поудобнее и прикрыл глаза. Джаред аж задохнулся от возмущения. Мало, что его используют, ограничивают передвижения, так теперь еще и привязали. – Джаред, я не собираюсь усмирять тебя всю ночь. И правда, лучше не дергайся, это меня возбуждает.  
Джаред тут же притих. Продолжения он не хотел. Совсем. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. И что, его оставят тут на всю ночь? Ответ он вскоре получил – через некоторое время дыхание элитника выровнялось. Присутствие рядом горячего обнаженного тела, не давало расслабиться, и Джаред проворочался несколько часов, правда, делал он это осторожно, но все равно при каждом движении Дженсен просыпался. А когда в итоге ему это надоело, то подгреб раба к себе поближе и закинул на него руку, прижимая.  
Проснулся Джаред от легких поглаживаний по бедрам, а в поясницу упирался возбужденный член. Спросонья Падалеки вжался, слегка поерзал, что было воспринято как приглашение. И конечно когда его уже брали, а он подавался навстречу, было поздно возмущаться и упираться. Дженсен двигался и двигался, заставляя Джареда извиваться и стонать, то ли от боли в затекших руках, то ли от навязанного наслаждения.  
Когда Джаред отошел от оргазма, он заметил, что его руки наконец свободны, мышцы затекли и болели, кожа на запястьях была содрана. А вдобавок еще и задница ныла, но внутри почему-то разливалось чувство удовлетворения.  
Дженсен уже одевался и оглянулся на раскинувшегося на кровати Джареда, и вновь возбуждение поднялось горячей волной, но он себя одернул. Достал из встроенного в стену шкафа небольшой тюбик и подошел к рабу, тот дернулся, но Дженсен проигнорировал его метавший молнии взгляд и потянул за предплечье к себе. А потом аккуратно нанес крем на поврежденную кожу.  
\- Как удобно, - пробормотал Джаред, - попортил и залечил, можно продолжать.  
\- Если бы ты не упирался, не пришлось бы связывать, - спокойно ответил элитник, сосредоточенно обрабатывая запястья. – Или это было приглашение?  
\- Что? Нет, конечно! – возмутился Джаред.  
\- Тогда дай мне закончить.  
\- А нельзя просто оставить меня в покое? – Джаред выдернул руки, прикосновения, такие аккуратные, сбивали с толку.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
Дженсен поднял взгляд, и Джареду стало не по себе, он сглотнул и отвернулся.  
Спустя пару минут за элитником тихо стала на место раздвижная дверь. И что теперь Джареду делать? Сидеть здесь? Ну уж нет! Хотя… Падалеки замер у двери, элитник все еще может находиться где-то неподалеку, а встречаться сейчас с ним вовсе не хотелось.  
Осмотр спальни оказался не таким уж увлекательным. Джаред сам не знал, что ожидал найти. Возможно замученных врагов, штабелями сложенных в шкафу. И он нервно хихикнул, когда раскрыл встроенный шкаф – ничего примечательного, лишь аккуратно развешенная одежда неярких тонов. Джаред провел ладонью по кителю, именно такой был на элитнике в их первую встречу. Именно по таким вот пуговицам он тогда скользил пальцами, отчего чувствовал легкое покалывание и возбуждение. Падалеки резко закрыл дверцу и оглянулся, словно опасался, что сзади может стоять Дженсен с неизменной кривоватой полуулыбкой.  
Изучив ванную, размером с его комнату, Джаред наконец решился выйти. Тишина стояла такая, словно в апартаментах никого не было. Хотя это конечно же не так. Множество рабов обслуживало каждого элитника, и Дженсен не был исключением. Странно, что они словно материализовывались, когда это было необходимо. "Конечно, - со злостью продумал Джаред, - ничего не должно раздражать взор великого главы ОБС".  
На удивление, дверь кабинета не была заперта, и Джаред смело вошел внутрь. Минимализм царил и здесь, даже глазу не на чем задержаться – обстановка безлико-серая, стеклянная мебель. Джаред подошел к столу и попробовал разобраться с сенсорной панелью. Собственно, она мало чем отличалась от панели управления в автомобилях, поэтому, промахнувшись все же несколько раз, Джареду удалось вызывать экран, на котором было развернуто окно одной из камер видеонаблюдения этого дома. Это оказалась комната, в которой поселили Джареда. Он нажал еще несколько кнопок, но увы, доступ в систему был запаролен. Кто бы сомневался. И взломать Падалеки его бы не смог. Да, разобраться с автомобилем он мог, этому он научился едва ли не раньше, чем говорить, но это вовсе не значит, что он разбирался в компьютерах. Весьма ограниченные знания не позволяли свободно ориентироваться в технике. Он и читать-то мог совсем немного. Имеющихся навыков ему вполне хватало для жизни. Да и зачем знать больше? Для чего? Хотя вот именно в этот момент Джаред пожалел, что не умеет обращаться с техникой, как Крейг к примеру. Ох, не стоило вспоминать его. Потому что думать о своем теперешнем положении становилось еще невыносимей.  
Что может быть хуже, чем потерять себя? Одно дело, когда ты по доброй воле склоняешься перед человеком, отдавая всего себя, но совершенно другое – когда тебя подчиняют, ломают, подстраивают под определенную модель. Джаред чувствовал, что элитнику вполне по силам это сделать. И сколько бы Падалеки не боролся, сколько бы ни сопротивлялся – все это лишь пустая бравада. По сути, он проиграл, когда положил глаз на белоснежную красотку. И вот в итоге он бродит по дому Эклза с ошейником, словно послушный раб.  
После той странной встречи с незнакомым представителем элиты Джаред успел перебрать в уме множество вариантов. Что от него могут потребовать? Убить Эклза? Это вряд ли. Может собирать какую-то информацию? Но рабу мало что удастся узнать, вряд ли глава ОБС станет болтать о государственных тайнах. Да уж, было бы глупо предполагать такое. У Падалеки ведь нет ни прав, ни возможностей. Тогда что же от него потребуется? Собственно Джаред был уже на той стадии, когда ему все равно. Он на многое готов пойти, лишь бы избавиться от всего этого. Единственное – убить Эклза будет сложно, что-то восставало в нем против этого. Уже была попытка, и даже тогда не хватило душевных сил стиснуть посильнее пальцы. В любом случае, пока остается только ждать. Хватило бы терпения.  
Джаред вздрогнул, когда услышал приглушенные голоса. Он быстро покинул кабинет и хотел было отправиться в свою комнату, но решил посмотреть, кто же там разговаривает. В соседней комнате, на диване, сидела девушка, она отдавала приказ Стивену принести ей чай и надменно объясняла какой именно напиток должен быть, в какой посуде, какой температуры вода и еще множество условий, при которых этот напиток должен подаваться. Раб смиренно кивал головой, запоминая. Джаред, пока не замеченный странной гостьей, стоял у дверного проема и рассматривал ее. Молода, надменна, как все представители элиты и красива, хотя нестандартной красотой. И в чертах лица ощущалось что-то хищное. Длинные рыжие волосы, острый нос с россыпью веснушек и довольно узкие губы – придавало ее лицу индивидуальность, необычность, а вкупе с высокомерным взглядом – некую аристократичность. Свободные одежды не могли скрыть ее положения. Наконец девушка заметила еще одного раба и усмехнулась, отослала жестом Стивена.  
\- А ты, надо полагать, и есть его новая постельная игрушка? – произнесла она, пристально наблюдая за напрягшимся Джаредом.  
\- Не твое дело, - со злостью в голосе ответил Джаред. Кем бы ни была эта надменная женщина, вряд ли ей понравится сказанное, но Джареду было плевать.  
\- О, у игрушки не только симпатичная мордашка, но и острые зубки. Интересно, - она откинулась на спинку, продолжая разглядывать подошедшего ближе Джареда.  
\- И что же тебе интересно? – Падалеки остановился в паре шагов от дивана, на котором устроилась гостья. Казалось бы, возвышающийся над ней Джаред должен был чувствовать хоть какое-то преимущество, однако ему казалось, что это он сидит у ее ног.  
\- Откуда в тебе столько наглости? И как тебя терпит хозяин? Или твоя задница настолько хороша, что компенсирует все недостатки?  
\- Странный вопрос от беременной язвительной сучки, - Джаред старался сохранять хотя бы видимость спокойствия. Девушка удивленно распахнула глаза. Падалеки подумал, что по части нарываться на неприятности он просто мастер. Но какое она имела право так разговаривать с Джаредом, когда по сути ее положение не намного отличалось от рабского? И пусть жалуется Эклзу, плевать! Девушка закусила губу, и Падалеки решил, что сейчас что-то будет. Но он никак не ожидал, что она рассмеется.  
\- Я не могу поверить, - чуть успокоившись произнесла она.  
\- Что? – странная реакция выбила из колеи. Она ведь должна злиться.  
\- Ни один раб до сих пор не осмелился сказать мне такое в лицо. Собственно вообще никто бы не осмелился, кроме, пожалуй… - девушка на миг нахмурилась, но тут же встряхнулась. – Не важно. Ну что могу сказать? Ты прав.  
\- В чем? – никак не мог понять Падалеки.  
\- И сучка, и беременная, и язвительная, - вновь усмешка.  
\- Э-э-э… - не нашелся, что ответить Джаред.  
\- Вернулось косноязычие?  
\- Да пошла ты!  
\- Вот так мне нравится больше.  
\- Любишь, когда тебе хамят?  
\- Нет, люблю, когда выражаются прямо и без обиняков, это поверь, такая редкость.  
\- Тебя, бедняжку, нужно пожалеть?  
\- Нет, если не хочешь схлопотать по своей симпатичной мордашке. И не смотри, что я миниатюрная, удар у меня неплохой, - проговорила девушка и отвлеклась на вошедшего с подносом Стивена. Джаред с недоумением рассматривал ее. Странная.  
\- Имя у тебя есть? – спросила девушка, когда Стивен ушел.  
\- Есть.  
\- И?  
\- А свое назвать не хочешь?  
\- Селия.  
\- Джаред.  
\- Что? – она едва не пролила напиток, но тут же взяла себя в руки, и Падалеки не стал акцентироваться на такой непонятной реакции. – Просто давно не слышала такого имени, редкое, - тут же пояснила она свою реакцию.  
\- Я бы не сказал, - с сомнением протянул Джаред.  
\- Не важно, - Селия махнула рукой. – Пока я дожидаюсь брата, ты меня развлечешь.  
\- Брата?  
\- Дженсена.  
\- Он твой брат?  
\- А что тебя удивляет? Половина элитников состоят в родстве между собой.  
По правде говоря, Джаред знал об этом, но все равно было как-то странно узнать, что главы ОБС есть сестра. И глядя на нее, Падалеки подмечал сходство. И в характере тоже. Но почему-то эта девушка, казавшаяся такой беспечной и самоуверенной, но с затаенной грустью в глазах, вызывала симпатию.

***  
В Пятом Секторе Дженсен бывал довольно редко. Если здесь случались какие-либо инциденты, требующие вмешательства службы безопасности, то он просто присылал отряд и одного из своих заместителей. Но некоторые вопросы все же требовали непосредственного вмешательства Эклза. Сегодня как раз один из таких случаев. Ему нужна кое-какая информация, а вызывать к себе человека он не стал. Все же подставлять информатора не стоит, а визит сюда элитника никого не удивит, разве что напугает, но это как раз и хорошо. Это не была забота о человеке, который подставлялся, а чисто эгоистические соображения – информация понадобится и в будущем.  
Сектор находился в отдалении, словно в изоляции от остальных. Край Ойкумены. Вполне подходящее определение. За пределами обитаемых пяти секторов существовало еще четыре. Когда-то и они были пригодны для человека, но со временем стало сложно справляться с поддержанием приемлемого уровня кислорода, и сектора просто отрезали, уменьшив диаметр купола. Фильтры не справлялись с таким количеством загрязненного воздуха. Поговаривали, что туда кто-то сбегал, но подтверждений нет, и никто так и не вернулся, дабы поведать о существующих условиях пространства за пределами купола. Поэтому те четыре сектора считались мертвой зоной, и если кто рисковал туда отправиться, за ним даже не отправляли погони, все равно это бесполезно. Скорее всего, думал Эклз, что Пятый Сектор вскоре может постигнуть та же участь.  
Дженсен остановил автомобиль и огляделся. Вполне возможно, что когда-нибудь в такую же помойку превратятся и остальные сектора. Почему его раб так стремился вернуться сюда? Что здесь такого? К чему возвращаться? Эклз не понимал. Здесь вообще жить не возможно, тяжелый, насыщенный углекислым газом и прочими неудобоваримыми веществами воздух не позволял дышать полной грудью. Если в Третьем Секторе покажется очень дымно, то в Пятом – словно сидишь у большой выхлопной трубы. Конечно, человек такое существо, что весьма быстро приспосабливается, и даже ассимилируется к окружающей обстановке. Но хотеть вернуться в эту клоаку – просто выше понимания.  
Здесь не было платформ, как в Первом Секторе, некому их строить, да и незачем. Твердь под ногами представляла собой спрессованный множеством ног и шин слой всякого мусора, в том числе и органического происхождения. Конечно, подобная смесь покрывала не только Пятый, но и поверхность остальных секторов – почва, так сказать, на которой больше никогда ничего не родится. Мертвая земля. Мертвая зона. И только человек, с его способностью выживать все еще держится, все еще теплится жизнь на этой планете. Надолго ли? По крайней мере, на их век хватит, полагал Дженсен. Хотя, вероятно, так рассуждает каждое поколение.  
Покинув уютный салон машины, Дженсен ступил на землю, под ногами затрещали осколки стекла. Чуть поодаль сорвалось с места несколько автомобилей, скрываясь в туманной дымке. Дженсен усмехнулся. Форма ОБС распугивала лишь одним своим видом. Будто кто-то может скрыться от зоркого ока службы безопасности. Разве что за пределами Пятого Сектора.  
Каждый здесь приспосабливался, как мог. Здесь был иной мир, существующий отдельно от чистого уютного Первого Сектора. Собственно элита поощряла царивший в Пятом хаос. Конечно, и здесь существовала своя система, был наместник – официальный представитель власти, который стоял во главе Комитета и подчинялся непосредственно Совету. Но, по сути, он был номинальным, потому что справиться с проживающим здесь сбродом было невозможно. То есть, люди здесь просто варились в собственном соку. Ни какой-либо власти, ни законов. На самом деле это хорошо. Анархия была на руку элите. Пока жители Пятого грызлись за кусок какой-либо территории, пытались выжить, - они не лезли в другие сектора, не пытались поднять бунт против власти. Существовала возможность выбраться отсюда. Например, пойти в Четвертый Сектор, где можно было обучаться, работать, но немногие готовы были подчиняться жестким законам, а кто все же решался, те находились под неусыпным надзором. Любые контакты такого человека проверялись с особой тщательностью, а деятельность регламентировалась властью. Еще уроженец Пятого Сектора мог пойти в услужение элите, и многие шли на это добровольно, а кто-то попадал посредством того же Аукциона.  
Дженсен достал пистолет, на всякий случай. Если вдруг кого не отпугнет китель, то оружие охладит стремление попытать своих сил. Это бесполезно, Дженсен может справиться с любым низшим, но марать руки не хотелось. Чуть поодаль раздался шум, потом несколько выстрелов, и из окна здания выпал человек с кровавыми пятнами на груди. Очередные выяснения отношений для кого-то закончились печально. Дженсен посмотрел вверх, но оконные проемы зияли чернотой, и никого не было видно.  
Дженсен толкнул металлическую дверь и вошел в полутемный коридор, который освещала тусклая лампа. В конце коридора была еще одна дверь – и она оказалась запертой. Дженсен постучал, но когда никто не открыл, он, не долго думая, выбил ее ногой. Маленькая комнатушка, за ней еще одна, с лестницей, уводившей вниз. Чем ниже он спускался, тем отчетливей слышался шум работающей техники и приглушенные разговоры. Ступив в огромное помещение Эклз первым делом оценил обстановку и пришлось вырубить двоих энтузиастов тут же бросившихся на незваного гостя и направить пистолет еще на одного, потянувшегося за оружием.  
\- Все вон, - тихо проговорил элитник. – Кроме тебя, - обратился он к мужчине, сидевшему за столом, по крайней мере эта конструкция больше всего напоминала стол, а вокруг большое количество техники, несколько мониторов разных размеров.  
\- Блять, - проговорил мужчина, и скосил глаза на дальнюю дверь.  
\- И я тебя рад видеть, Крейг, - Дженсен присел на край стола, сбросив на пол лежавшие там платы. – Меня не волнует, чем ты здесь занимаешься, я хочу поговорить.  
\- Я тебе больше ничего не должен, Эклз.  
\- Хм, не уверен, - проговорил Дженсен и демонстративно положил руку с пистолетом на ногу, дулом к мужчине.  
\- Мог бы прислать сообщение.  
\- Чтобы ты благополучно положил на него? Так даже веселей получилось.  
\- Ага, очень. Ты нахрена сюда заявился?  
\- Не волнуйся, тебя никто не заподозрит в сговоре со мной, я об этом позабочусь, - улыбнулся элитник.  
\- Так что тебе нужно?  
\- Помнишь, несколько лет назад ты кое-кого отслеживал? – Крейг кивнул. – Так вот, мне нужно, чтобы ты пробил по своим каналам, не зашевелился ли кто из старой гвардии.  
\- Да вы здесь все вычистили.  
\- Крейг, просто сделай это.  
\- Хорошо, только не появляйся здесь. Я все тебе скину на планшет потом.  
\- Не думаю, что можешь мне указывать. Не забывайся, Крейг. Ты до сих пор жив и имеешь подпольную лабораторию только потому, что мне ты пока не мешаешь. Не заблуждайся.  
\- Я понял, - пробормотал мужчина.  
\- И еще, - Дженсен на миг задумался, нужно ли ему это, - узнай все, что сможешь про Джареда Падалеки.  
\- Он наш?  
\- Да, некоторое время назад он жил в этом секторе.  
\- Сделаю все, что смогу, - бодро ответил Крейг и натянуто улыбнулся. – Это все?  
\- Ну почти, - Дженсен выстрелил в пару мониторов.  
\- Какого хрена? Что…  
Договорить он не успел, как сильный удар вышиб его с кресла. За ним последовал еще один и еще, пока тот не отключился.  
\- Ну вот, – проговорил Дженсен, рассматривая, не испачкал ли перчатки, - я же говорил: никто не заподозрит.

 

Глава 11.

Дженсен устало потер переносицу. Все пути ведут в никуда. Обещанный доступ к базе данных Башни оказался весьма ограниченным. Конечно, можно было попытаться взломать пару паролей и добраться до закрытых директорий, но это моментально привлечет внимание, и появится множество вопросов. А рисковать Эклз не любил, особенно, если это неоправданно. Проникли в изолированную сеть аккуратно, запустили поисковик, успели скопировать несколько незначительных файлов. Это бессмысленно. Зачем столько трудов, чтобы проникнуть в самую защищенную сеть и уйти ни с чем? Может программа-поисковик содержит вирус? Но множественные проверки не выявили ничего. Может вирус спящий, и активируется спустя какое-то время, а может он оставил следы? Слишком много неясностей и вопросов. Единственная ниточка вела… Эклз не мог в это поверить. Но кажется, хакер был из Первого Сектора. Здесь вообще никому это не нужно, хотя данные на экране доказывали обратное. Возможно, кого-то слишком интересует хранящаяся в Башне информация. Это Дженсен мог понять, он и сам бы не отказался ознакомиться с некоторыми файлами, но намеренно лезть в цитадель Совета – это… Да, собственноручно подписанный смертный приговор.  
Есть вариант, что взламывали из другого сектора, но намеренно оставили ложный след. Все слишком просто, и не всегда верен принцип Бритвы Оккама, хотя именно это сейчас кажется приемлемым. Но Дженсен не привык принимать наиболее явное и простое решение. Если нечто выглядит логичным и очевидным, явно стоит копнуть поглубже, и тогда найдется истинно верный ответ.  
Дженсен провел несколько часов, раз за разом просматривая файлы. Он пытался понять алгоритм поисковика. И, как оказалось, не зря. Кое-что настораживало, но не сразу бросалась в глаза. Это не поисковая программа и не вирус, это так называемый "плащ", который прикрывал… А вот что именно он прикрывал? Дженсен набрал номер и включил видеосвязь.  
\- Блять, - предсказуемо раздалось с экрана.  
\- Успел соскучиться, Крейг? – хищно и немного зло улыбнулся Эклз. – Я тут кое-что нашел, и мне нужно расшифровать код. Файл уже отослан.  
И отключился, но услышал, как мужчина снова выругался. Теперь нужно подождать.

Вернувшись к себе, Эклз застал премилую картину: Селия восседала на диване, сжав ладонями небольшую чашку, наверняка со своим любимым чаем. Что она находила в этой синтетической гранулированной дряни – непонятно. А рядом сидел Джаред. И смеялся. Дженсен даже замер на пороге, будто не решаясь пройти и нарушить эту странную атмосферу. Раб сидел спиной к Дженсену, выглядел расслабленным. Что-то неприятно кольнуло внутри.  
\- Я не помешал? – получилось резковато, но Дженсен злился. Длинный день, утомительный и тяжелый, давал о себе знать – он устал. Джаред тут же замолчал, и плечи его ощутимо напряглись, этого не могла скрыть тонкая рубашка, плавно очерчивающая контуры торса.  
\- Конечно нет, - отозвалась Селия и улыбнулась. – Я ждала тебя, а Джаред меня развлекал.  
\- Я заметил.  
\- Не сердись на него, это я виновата, - девушка лучезарно улыбнулась и подмигнула Джареду, тот натянуто улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на подошедшего Эклза.  
\- Тебе было весело? – спросил он, игнорируя сестру, и провел ладонью, затянутой в перчатку, по щеке своего раба, тот сжал зубы и – Дженсен был уверен – хотел отдернуться, но застыл, позволяя грубой коже касаться его лица. Да, именно позволил. Жаль, что здесь его сестра. Он бы сейчас…  
\- Что-то здесь становится жарковато, - вторгся в сладкие мечты Эклза голос девушки.  
\- Наверное… - Дженсен отошел в сторону и принялся стягивать перчатки. – Отправляйся к себе, - обратился он к Джареду.  
\- Ух, какая задница, - улыбнулась Селия, провожая взглядом раба, а потом увидела, как жадно смотрит туда же Дженсен. – Я тебя понимаю.  
\- Ты ведь пришла не затем, чтобы обсуждать достоинства моей постельной игрушки?  
\- А почему бы и нет? Он очень хорош.  
\- Селия, - в голосе отчетливо прозвучало предупреждение.  
\- Ох, даже говорить о нем нельзя?  
\- Что ты хотела? – он присел в кресло напротив и расслабился. Ему нужен массаж, и хорошо бы его сделал Джаред своими большими горячими ладонями.  
\- Ты здесь, Дженсен?  
\- Да, - лениво протянул он. – Так что тебе нужно?  
\- Ничего. И не нужно так скептически на меня смотреть. Разве не может сестра навестить брата без весомой причины?  
\- Селия, я о твоем существовании узнал несколько лет назад, не нужно спекулировать родственной связью и давить на меня. Это бесполезно.  
\- Прости, - поникла девушка. – Просто… Я не знаю… Неверное это была плохая идея, и я лучше пойду, – она поднялась.  
\- Сидеть, - и Селия тут же села обратно. – Выкладывай.  
\- Мне не к кому больше пойти, ты же понимаешь, - и замолчала.  
Дженсен из-под ресниц рассматривал свою сестру. Ему всегда были чужды абстрактные понятия вроде "семья". Да, они общались с Селией, да и с некоторыми другими тоже, но гораздо ближе ему были… Хотя это наверное сложный вопрос.  
\- Так что произошло?  
\- Ничего. Нет, правда, Дженсен.  
Она как будто сразу стала на несколько лет старше, будто несла некую ношу, которая своим весом давила ей на плечи, стирала улыбку с губ, прибавляла морщинок вокруг глаз и делала глубже горькую складку у рта.  
\- Селия, я слишком устал, чтобы ходить вокруг да около.  
\- Я хочу уйти от него, - наконец выдала она и застыла, судорожно сжимая пальцы.  
\- Смешно, - даже не думая улыбаться произнес Дженсен.  
\- Да не очень.  
\- Это невозможно. То есть, ладно бы твоим мужем был кто-либо из рядовых элитников, но Джеффри – член Совета.  
\- Будто я не знаю, - огрызнулась она.  
\- И ты хочешь моей помощи? Забудь об этом.  
\- Конечно, не ты с ним живешь!  
\- Ты, что, перестала принимать витаминный комплекс, и у тебя скачет гормональный фон?  
\- Сука ты, Дженсен.  
Он лишь покачал головой.  
\- Шла бы ты домой. У тебя есть обязанности, определенные всеобщим законом. Ты не сможешь их избежать.  
Селия поднялась, аккуратно поставила чашку, расправила складки на одежде и, гордо выпрямившись, направилась к выходу.  
\- Знаешь, твой новый раб… Я могла бы учить его, - обернулась у дверей.  
\- Чему? – не понял Эклз.  
\- Ну уж явно не как трахаться, этому ты его уже научил. Он не знает элементарных вещей. Это, кстати, его отвлечет и займет свободное время, которое ему совершенно некуда девать.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Она хмыкнула и ушла, а Дженсен еще долго сидел, глядя в никуда и размышляя. И все его мысли вертелись вокруг Джареда.

 

***

_Он снова бежал. И вновь преграда вибрировала от чужеродного присутствия. Ощущение невозможности проникнуть за эту стену походило на отчаяние. Он слышал голос. Он не давал покоя. И он был знаком. Говорил сам Дженсен. Мягко, успокаивающе. Слов было не разобрать. И сколько бы он не бежал, сколько бы не стучал, не бился птицей об эту преграду – она стояла намертво, не пускала. Дженсен в полном бессилии опустился на гладкий пол, опираясь спиной на эту стену, живую, дышащую и, казалось, мыслящую. Ему казалось, что он будет вечно брести вдоль нее, бессмысленно, бесцельно, вновь и вновь сбивая ноги в кровь и сдирая кожу с рук. Было больно. Внутри, словно кто-то прожигал лазером зигзаги. Снаружи – будто сдирали кожу, слой за слоем, пытаясь добраться до сердцевины._

Дженсен резко вскинулся, отбиваясь от того, кто пытался его схватить.  
\- Отпусти, - раздалось вымученное.  
\- Джаред? – Эклз разжал хватку, удивленно разглядывая раба, потиравшего шею.  
\- А кого ты ожидал здесь найти? Больно, между прочим.  
\- Я… Не знаю…  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Все в порядке, - Дженсен откинулся на подушки, вытирая пот со лба. Такие сны не доведут до добра. Нужно что-то с этим делать, а он все собирается и ничего не делает. И все надеется, что это пройдет. Он перевернулся на живот, отворачиваясь от пристально изучающего его Джареда, взгляд был некомфортным. Он не хотел отвечать на вопросы, ответы на которые и сам не знал.  
\- Эй, - Джаред коснулся его спины, и тут же одернул, словно боялся обжечься.  
\- Мне нужен массаж, - заявил Дженсен, чуть повернув голову. – Давай, Джаред, поработай руками.  
Падалеки фыркнул и провел ладонью по напряженным мышцам. Потом еще, и еще, с нажимом. Элитник издал неопределенный звук.  
Джаред принялся разминать мышцы, чувствуя, как Дженсен расслабляется. Когда он проснулся от того, что элитник метался, словно пытался то ли отбиться от кого-то, то ли пробраться сквозь нечто видимое лишь ему, то хотел просто уйти к себе. Но выглядел элитник совсем плохо: губы сжаты, побелели, тело, словно натянутая струна, веки подрагивали. Джареду стало страшно. Может, это приступ какой-то? Он лишь слегка коснулся плеча, как тут же оказался вжат в постель, а рука сжимала горло, еще немного и звенья ошейника впились бы в трахею, прокалывая насквозь. Шея до сих пор болела.  
Хозяин вновь возжелал, чтобы его раб спал рядом. Джаред скрипнул зубами и сильно надавил ладонями, хотя, похоже, элитнику только понравилось. Ему и больно-то не сделаешь. Хорошо, что Джареда не связали вновь, как в прошлый раз. И вообще, какое-то странное настроение было у Эклза, он даже не стал трахать раба вечером, за что Падалеки был только благодарен.  
Джаред уселся поудобнее, устроившись на бедрах Дженсена, и с новой силой принялся массировать спину. Он не заметил, как увлекся. Кожа под пальцами была горячей, чуть покрасневшей. Хотелось к ней прижаться щекой, чтобы слышать сердцебиение и шум в ушах от бешено пульсировавшей крови. Широкие плечи, плавная линия торса, узкие бедра, подтянутая задница, сейчас так соблазнительно находившаяся под вмиг потяжелевшими яйцами. Джаред сглотнул, отгоняя крамольные мысли. Однако скрыть возбуждение не удалось, Дженсен напрягся и приподнялся, поворачивая голову. И взгляд был пристальным, жгучим, пробирающим. Одно плавное движение, и позиция сменилась – Джаред лежал на спине, крепко ухватившись руками за плечи элитника. Огонь, горевший во взгляде, опалял и манил, невозможно было сопротивляться. Дженсен скользнул по телу, чуть потершись, прижал пахом возбужденный член, склонился и провел языком, очертил фигурные звенья ошейника. Джаред покорно раздвинул ноги, подкидывая бедра, приглашая, настаивая, прося и требуя.  
\- Джаред, - прошептал элитник, обдавая ключицы горячим дыханием, - скажи, что хочешь меня.  
Падалеки лишь сильнее стиснул зубы и раскрылся еще шире, а руки, будто помимо воли, притягивали к себе Дженсена. Эклз рыкнул и сильно прикусил кожу чуть пониже ребер, и получил в ответ стон. Но и вскрик он тоже сорвал с этих упрямых губ, когда коротко лизнул головку, а потом резко втянул в себя, пропуская как можно глубже, сжимая стенками горла твердую плоть с солоноватым привкусом смазки.  
Джареда едва не подкинуло, когда горячий рот вобрал в себя жаждущий член. Он зажмурился, потому что смотреть на это было выше его сил. Это слишком. Одних ощущений было достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума. И ему хотелось вбиваться изо всех сил, вбиваться в этот рот, который с такой легкостью отдавал приказы, а сейчас дарил наслаждение. Поднесенные ко рту пальцы он с удовольствием облизал, обильно смачивая слюной, и через миг выгнулся от двойной ласки, когда пальцы, скользнув по мошонке, коснулись сжатого кольца мышц и проникли внутрь.  
Дженсен позволил Джареду двигаться, трахать свой рот и насаживаться на пальцы. Джаред был таким чувствительным, таким страстным и таким открытым. Хотя бы во время секса он был собой, не ощетинивался, не язвил, а просто позволял себе отдаваться. И Дженсен впитывал его эмоции, они будто проникали в него, усиливая собственное наслаждение. Они оба знали как лучше, что именно понравится, в какой момент. Дженсен вдруг отчетливо это понял именно сейчас.  
Джаред извивался, и ему казалось, что он сходит с ума. Невозможно получать такое удовольствие от того, кто вызывает столько отрицательных эмоций. Это словно мазохизм какой-то, в особо извращенной форме. И да, ему хотелось, чтобы Дженсен ему засадил, но попросить так и не смог. Это было странное упрямство, учитывая, что только недавно он так похотливо раскрывался и открыто предлагал себя, а сейчас словно язык проглотил. И только все сильнее двигался, пока оргазм не накрыл.  
\- Интересный вкус, - облизался Дженсен и отстранился, а Джаред все еще не мог поверить, что этот элитник сделал ему такой потрясающий минет. Он смотрел на все еще возбужденный член Эклза.  
\- Трахни меня, - охрипшим голосом произнес Джаред и отвернулся. Какой смысл молчать и тянуть, если и вправду хочется? Это всего лишь секс. Ничего удивительного, что Джареду нравится. И ничего это не значит.  
\- Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно. Можешь возвращаться к себе, - Дженсен поднялся и принялся одеваться. Невозмутимый, будто налившийся член вовсе не доставлял неудобств.  
\- Что? – Джаред облизал сухие губы.  
\- Знаешь, я передумал, - Эклз склонил голову набок и усмехнулся. – Пойдем. Можешь не одеваться.  
Джаред молча проследовал за элитником, и немного удивился, когда тот его привел в кабинет, сел за стол.  
\- Возьми подушку Джаред.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Джаред, выполняй.  
Падалеки сходил в спальню элитника и принес требуемое.  
\- Хорошо. Иди сюда.  
Джаред все еще не понимал, что тот хочет. Трахнуть его на столе? На полу? И зачем подушка? Дженсен выдернул ее из рук Джареда и бросил у своих ног и показал взглядом на нее.  
\- Что?  
\- Садись.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты вообще не можешь просто выполнять то, что от тебя требуют?  
Джаред промолчал и опустился на подушку.  
\- Ну вот и умница, - Дженсен прошелся рукой в легкой ласке по волосам, погладил шею, прижал голову Джареда к своему бедру и уткнулся в свой планшет. Падалеки все еще не мог понять, что происходит. Его что, трахать не будут?  
\- И долго мне тут сидеть?  
\- Пока я работаю. А теперь помолчи.  
Джаред попытался встать. Какого черта он должен тут сидеть? Дженсен тут же сжал его плечо, не давая даже сдвинуться с места, не больно, но весьма ощутимо.  
Падалеки сидел, словно палку проглотил, ровно, чтобы не опираться на Дженсена, чтобы не прикасаться. Но время шло, Джаред расслабился, да так и уснул, положив голову на колени элитнику, а тот рассеянно теребил его волосы.  
Спустя некоторое время Дженсен оторвался от планшета и с каким-то удивлением посмотрел на раба так уютно и тепло прижавшегося к его ногам, на свою руку, а потом резко отдернул ее. И тут же вспомнил, что они кое-что не закончили, возбуждение в миг разлилось горячей волной. Раб был тут же разбужен, уложен на стол и Дженсен наконец отпустил себя, снимая напряжение и отгоняя прочь посторонние мысли.

Поразмыслив, Дженсен решил, что стоит позволить Селии учить Джареда. С одной стороны – его раб будет занят и отвлечется от разных глупостей, роившихся в его голове. С другой же – под присмотром будет супруга члена Совета. Вообще, тот визит девушки показался Эклзу весьма странным, учитывая недавнюю встречу с Морганом, а он тот еще подстраховщик. Возможно он не доверяет главе ОБС, это понятно. Возможно ли что он прислал в его дом супругу под предлогом либо узнать лояльность к власти, либо выведать, что Эклз захочет скрыть? Вполне может быть. Хотя меньше всего Морган ценил женщин, но ведь Селия определенно вызывает меньше подозрений. А может Дженсен просто параноик. Он устало откинулся в кресле.  
Селию Дженсен помнит относительно недавно, она наверное единственная, с кем он довольно часто, по сравнению с другими, общался. Именно в том смысле, что их не связывали какие-либо деловые отношения. Собственно, сейчас он задумался, что их сближает. Родственные узы он не признавал, понятие "дружба" также не вполне подходило в данном случае, скорее он лишь теоритически знал что это такое. А вот что их связывало? Селия была необычной, любила рассуждать о несправедливом положении женщины в обществе, впрочем, пока ее идеи были лишь словами, высказанными в обществе Дженсена. Мало кто мог себе позволить свободно выражать свое мнение в присутствии главы ОБС. Может, именно непосредственность ему в ней нравилась?  
Впервые он ее увидел несколько лет назад, когда было официально объявлено о заключении брачного контракта между ней и Морганом. Дженсен присутствовал на церемонии, и не как родственник, а как глава Службы Безопасности Секторов. Ей тогда было пятнадцать – совсем еще ребенок, и к девятнадцати она уже была матерью двоих детей, и третий на подходе. Селия как-то очень быстро нашла с ним общий язык и довольно часто наведывалась с визитами, зачастую внезапными, и Дженсен даже не возражал. Она ему нравилась.  
На следующий же день после разговора с Селией Дженсен позвонил ей и пригласил к себе. Когда она пришла, то едва ли не с порога заявила, что нисколько не сомневалась, что ей будет дано разрешение обучать Джареда. Селия улыбнулась и, сказав "Не ревнуй", отправилась донимать его раба.  
Дженсен наблюдал, как они общались, и внутри какая-то его часть протестовала и требовала немедленно выставить эту общительную энтузиастку из дома. Но он себя одернул и погасил экран. Джаред теперь занят прочно и надолго, а Эклз может спокойно заняться расследованием, не отвлекаясь на выходки неразумного раба. Возможно, она даже объяснит ему, как Джареду полагается вести себя со своим хозяином.

 

Глава 12.

Селия была поистине интересной и неординарной представительницей рода человеческого. Умной, настойчивой, разговорчивой, упрямой. Джаред удивленно разглядывал девушку, шустро меряющую шагами комнату. Она была необычной, да. А спустя пару часов плотного общения он понял, что это сущий кошмар, и свалился он ему на голову, наверное за плохое поведение в качестве раба. Она заявила, что намерена его учить! По правде сказать, Джаред не придал этому особого значения. Собственно он и учиться-то не хотел. Как будто это ему нужно. Но Селия была настроена крайне решительно. Вообще-то, Джаред мог ее понять, но ее бы энергию да в мирное русло. Но страшно оказалось только поначалу, хотя он и чувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
\- Слушай, а зачем тебе это нужно? – не удержался как-то Джаред.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, это, - он развел руками, показывая на развернутый виртуальный экран.  
\- Ты мне понравился, - она лукаво улыбнулась.  
\- А если серьезно?  
\- Джаред… - Селия присела рядом с ним. – Понимаешь… Это так важно? – она перевела на него взгляд.  
\- Слишком много непонятного в моей жизни в последнее время, - Джаред отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза.  
\- Мне кажется, у тебя все проще некуда.  
\- Например? – он зло сверкнул глазами. – Что простого? Что меня сделали рабом? Одели этот долбанный ошейник? Трахают, когда захотят, не спрашивая моего мнения? Что простого ты в этом видишь?  
Падалеки подскочил и принялся нервно мерить шагами помещение, сжимая кулаки от злости. В нем просто кипели эмоции, и он не знал, что с этим делать. Потому что одно дело получать удовольствие от секса, а совсем другое – быть в полной зависимости от этого чертового элитника. Джаред чувствовал, что его словно затягивало в некий омут. Словно он смирился со своей участью. Так нельзя!  
\- Успокойся, - резко оборвала его метания Селия. – Чего ты истеришь?  
Джаред замер посреди комнаты, удивленно глядя на девушку. Будто не она только что пыталась справиться с тоской в голосе.  
\- Чем ты недоволен?  
\- Хотел бы задать тот же вопрос тебе, - парировал Падалеки.  
\- Тебе по крайней мере не нужно едва ли не каждый год ходить беременным!  
\- Да уж, и на этом спасибо.  
\- Не язви. Тебе нечего жаловаться.  
\- Селия, тебе нравится твое положение? Что ты не можешь и шагу ступить без разрешения своего супруга? Что должна выполнять все его прихоти? Нравится? Скажи мне! – Джаред навис над девушкой, не позволяя даже уклониться от его напора.  
\- Джаред…  
\- Что? Тебе нечего сказать, да? Так как ты можешь говорить, что мне должно нравиться быть рабом?  
\- Это другое, - упрямо вздернула подбородок Селия.  
\- Что другое? Я не понимаю.  
\- Ну… - она замялась с ответом.  
\- Дай угадаю, - отстранился Джаред. – Ты элита. Конечно, кто мы, грязь у ваших ног.  
\- Я так не говорила, - пряча взгляд, ответила Селия.  
\- И не нужно, у тебя все написано на лице. Да только нихрена вы не элита! Ширнулись вашим… этим… А, не важно, - Падалеки как-то устало опустился у стены на пол и опустил голову. На самом деле это несправедливо. Кто распределяет роли: кому быть на вершине мира, а кому – на самом дне? И почему кто-то имеет право распоряжаться жизнью других, кому выпал жребий быть низшим.  
\- Послушай, - Селия подошла и опустилась рядом, - прости меня, ладно? Просто понимаешь, мой статус обязывает. Законы этого мира писаны не мной, но я также как и ты вынуждена им подчиняться. И что бы я ни думала по тому или иному поводу, это не имеет никакого значения, - она бессознательным жестом потерла запястье на левой руке. – И я, и ты, Джаред, мы должны как-то жить.  
\- Неужели тебе не хочется хоть как-то изменить ситуацию?  
\- Как? – Селия криво усмехнулась. – Бежать? Но куда? Меня тут же найдут и вернут, а если нет – то что меня ждет там, да еще и беременную? Я ведь должна думать о ребенке.  
\- Ты хотя бы свободна.  
\- Это весьма условная свобода, Джаред, поверь мне.  
\- Так ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос, - мысли Джареда вновь свернули к тому, с чего вообще начался этот разговор.  
\- Что тебе не понятно? Так я хоть как-то отвлекаюсь.  
\- И ты еще предлагаешь мне смириться? – поднялся Джаред, отходя от девушки. Он не понимал, как она может так рассуждать.  
\- У тебя нет выбора, - она поднялась вслед за ним и пошла к выходу из комнаты, оглянувшись у порога, - впрочем, как и у меня.  
Джаред смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь и почувствовал себя последней сволочью. Он не должен быть так разговаривать с единственным здесь человеком, который действительно по-доброму отнесся к нему. Селия ведь тоже не виновата.  
Однако на следующий день она вновь пришла, и, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжила учить Джареда. Больше они не возвращались к столь скользкой теме, иначе разговор рискнул бы зайти совсем не туда. А Падалеки хотелось с ней общаться, рядом с Селией он чувствовал себя почти свободным, эта иллюзия, длившаяся всего несколькpо часов, помогала ему хоть как-то примириться со своей клеткой.  
В любом случае, это было интересно. Оказалось, что Селия знает так много, но свои обширные знания ей некуда приложить, поскольку женщина не может заниматься чем-то, помимо прямой обязанности, положенной ей природой. И вот у Селии появилась возможность кого-то учить. Джаред и сам от себя не ожидал, что так втянется. А девушке только и оставалось удивляться, насколько быстро он все схватывает.  
Падалеки учился писать, чувствуя себя совсем ребенком, усердно выводя стилусом буквы на экране. Он не понимал, зачем самому уметь писать, если можно прекрасно набрать на клавиатуре нужный набор символов, на что та отвечала: "Ты должен прочувствовать линии, понять, ощутить своей рукой. А после мы дойдем и до клавиатуры". Селия удивлялась, что он мог задать маршрут на навигаторе, мог выбрать нужную команду и в то же время совершенно не мог разобраться с простейшей компьютерной программой, и не умел писать от руки, а еще совершенно ничего не читал. На это Джаред лишь пожимал плечами. А что он мог ответить? Его кое-чему научили, каким-то азам, чему-то, что могло понадобиться для угона, к примеру, и вообще для жизни в Пятом Секторе. А остальное было без надобности. Он и сейчас не знал, куда сможет потом приложить свои знания, но все равно увлекся, заразившись энтузиазмом Селии. Его всегда многое интересовало, и он даже пытался доставать Крейга своими вопросами, хотя тот зачастую отмахивался. Падалеки только сейчас подумал, что ни с кем, кроме Крейга и не общался, предпочитал быть одиночкой, старался избегать… Да почти всех. А уж с женщинами он и подавно не имел никаких связей. Хотя учитывая какие в его секторе женщины, то и не удивительно. Там они служат лишь одной цели, и у конечно никто их не учит чему-либо, помимо того, что ей знать нужно, по мнению окружающих. Собственно, благодаря Селии Джаред взглянул на женщин с иной точки зрения. К своему стыду – ранее он даже не считал их равными мужчинам, а сам возмущался, что Селия воспринимает тех, кто не принадлежал к элите, низшими и достойными собственной участи. Так что Селия была права – таковы законы мира. Каждый рассуждал исходя из собственного опыта. Потому что все думают только о себе, и Джаред не стал исключением.  
Вообще-то, Падалеки не привык задумываться над подобными вопросами, анализировать, рассуждать. Ранее он был занят одним-единственным – выживанием. А сейчас почему-то стали появляться не свойственные ему мысли.  
\- Эй, ты где витаешь? – прервала его размышления Селия.  
\- Я здесь. Что ты там говорила?  
\- Тебе нужно пройти этот тест. Давай, вперед.  
Джаред сосредоточился на вопросах. С их первого своеобразного урока прошел почти месяц, и Селия не уставала удивляться, как легко Джаред все схватывал, и все спрашивала, почему он не пошел учиться раньше. Ведь он мог получить профессию и работать в Четвертом Секторе. Джаред лишь фыркал и отшучивался. Он не хотел вновь заводить разговор о различиях элитников и низших. Селия вскоре перестала задавать подобные вопросы и рассказывала, поясняла, задавала тесты, с каждым днем увеличивая нагрузку, будто проверяя Джареда на прочность, на сколько его хватит, сколько он сможет охватить.

***

Дженсен, пока дожидался информации от Крейга, занимался текущими делами, которые требовали участия непосредственно главы ОБС. Напряжение последних дней сказывалось неблагоприятным образом в первую очередь на подчиненных, и уж конечно не везло нарушителям закона. И совсем не стоило в этот момент попадаться работникам одной из лабораторий Четвертого Сектора. Троих рабов поймали на незаконном вывозе из Первого Сектора некоторых лекарств и оборудования. Самым неприятным было то, что эти рабы являлись собственностью Марка Пеллегрино, и Эклзу пришлось вновь связываться с членом Торговой Палаты и сообщать ему подобное. Марк во время разговора выглядел разозленным и недовольным, и Дженсен даже немного порадовался, хотя общей раздраженности это не умалило. Рабы были арестованы, и поскольку их обнаружила Служба Безопасности, то их судьбу предстояло решить главе ОБС, а не хозяину. Марк поблагодарил, что Дженсен дал знать ему о преступниках и пообещал, что проведет тщательную проверку остальных своих рабов. Эклз хотел было выписать приказ на тщательную проверку Пеллегрино работниками ОБС, но затем решил это пока отложить, поскольку еще множество дел требовало его внимания, но на заметку он этот случай взял. Нарушители были расстреляны в тот же день.  
Способ снятия напряжения Дженсен знал лишь один. Вернее только так он мог расслабиться и выбросить из головы все прочие мысли, потому что лишь один вид его раба с упрямо вздернутым подбородком и непримиримостью в зелено-карих глазах вызывал желание, а все прочее на время отодвигалось на задний план. У Дженсена выработалась некая традиция: он возвращался в свои апартаменты, некоторое время наблюдал за Джаредом и Селией, которая проводила здесь все больше времени, а затем вызывал раба к себе. И вновь ломал его злое сопротивление. А спустя несколько минут тот уже начинал приглушенно стонать от наслаждения, кусал свои губы, пока Дженсен неспешно изучал и так знакомое до последнего дюйма тело. А потом долго и со вкусом втрахивал в постель, или раскладывал на столе, а иногда прижимал к стене и без подготовки вставлял на всю длину, чувствуя всем телом напряжение, которое понемногу спадало, и через пару медленных движений Джаред начинал с все той же злостью подаваться назад, насаживаться. А потом кончал, заставляя Дженсена следовать за ним. Бывало, Эклз всю ночь не отпускал раба, а иногда отсылал сразу, едва кончив и придя в себя. Джаред молча уходил, а когда нужно было оставаться, тут же отворачивался и не засыпал, пока тело элитника не расслаблялось во сне.

***

Ожидаемую информацию Крейг прислал через две недели после визита к нему Эклза. Он даже не стал выходить на видеосвязь, а просто сбросил необходимые файлы на планшет. И это случилось вовремя, потому что терпение Дженсена подходило к концу. Слишком это дело было приоритетным, чтобы он мог спокойно ждать результатов. Он пробил все свои каналы, пытаясь отыскать хоть какой-то намек на того, кто мог влезть в сеть Башни, но пока не получил никаких результатов. А от Совета приходил запрос на предмет продвижения расследования, да и Морган нетерпеливо посылал сообщения, будто для него это было чем-то сверхважным.  
Дженсен даже не стал перезванивать Крейгу на предмет столь долгой задержки с обнаружением и расшифровкой нужных файлов и кодов. В конце концов, сам Эклз не смог найти нужного ранее. В ту встречу он просил Крейга о нескольких вещах, и в первую очередь открыл файл с информацией о Джареде. Несколько минут остальное может подождать, а о причинах столь странной расстановки приоритетов Дженсен предпочел не думать. Однако изучение этого файла заняло отнюдь не несколько минут, хотя информации было на удивление мало. В основном то, что Дженсен и так знал из базы данных Службы Безопасности.  
Джаред Падалеки словно родился несколько лет назад, более ранних упоминаний о нем не было. А это странно, обычно жители Пятого Сектора попадали под надзор еще в подростковом возрасте. Можно конечно допустить, что Падалеки просто сказочно везло, и он долго не попадался, но это весьма сомнительно, учитывая его способность влипать в неприятности. Джаред будто появился из ниоткуда. Возможно, кто-то стер всю информацию о нем, или Крейг намеренно не выдал все, хотя в этом Эклз не был уверен, потому что главу ОБС тот явно боялся и не стал бы намеренно вводить в заблуждение. А по поводу первого предположения… Дженсен задумался, кому бы могло понадобиться буквально стирать прошлое какого-то жителя Пятого Сектора.  
Все связи Джареда ограничивались несколькими группировками, пока его не нашел Крейг после ареста одной компании, в которой чудом не оказалось Джареда. Так он оказался под предводительством некоего Майка, который был весьма влиятельным на своем участке сектора, хотя постоянно конфликтовал с другими. И вот, Джаред решается на угон машины, которую он выбирает сам, на этом Крейг сделал акцент в импровизированном досье. Вообще-то, стоит приглядеться к этому Крейгу в будущем, решил Дженсен. Уж как-то все складно у него получалось. А пока Эклз решил отложить этот файл, потому что головоломка только усложнялась и грозила затянуть, а сейчас все же нужно заняться заданием Совета.  
Дженсен перекинул файлы на рабочий компьютер и развернул виртуальный экран, щелкнул по текстовым вкладкам. Взлом был произведен действительно из Первого Сектора, IP по крайней мере зарегистрирован именно на его территории. След был достаточно запутанным, но не достаточно, как оказалось, раз Крейг смог разобраться. Эклз тут же вызвал своего заместителя и выдал ему приказ об аресте некоего Брендона Смайла. Именно на это имя был зарегистрирован адрес компьютера, с которого и влезли в Башню. Через час тот будет в кабинете главы ОБС, и можно будет его допросить, как полагается.  
А пока… Был еще один вопрос, на предмет не разгорелся ли вновь огонь сопротивления. Года три назад заявило о себе некое объединение, и хотя возникло оно много раньше, просто активно проявилось именно в тот момент. И Дженсен отслеживал, как раз с помощью Крейга, того противника существующей власти. В тот раз удалось поймать предводителя и ближайших соратников, и казнить. Долгое время было тихо, и, похоже, сейчас особых бурлений не наблюдается, так, по мелочи, даже не стоящей внимания. Все же некоторую свободу нужно давать, некую иллюзию, чтобы не было бунта. Потому что если основательно прижать, это может вылиться в катастрофу, чего никак нельзя допускать. А так, они там в любом случае перегрызутся, пытаясь что-то доказать друг другу, или оспаривая право местной власти. Значит, это пока не проблема, уже проще. Сейчас было бы весьма некстати разбираться еще и с этим.  
Раздался сигнал внутренней связи, отвлекая Дженсена от монитора, и сообщили, что прибыл арестант.  
\- Ну, что ж, проводите его ко мне, - проговорил Эклз, прерывая связь.  
В кабинет ввели довольно потрепанного молодого человека – видимо оказал сопротивление при аресте. Дженсен указал на кресло у своего стола, и Брендона туда усадили.  
\- Свободны, - махнул головой в сторону двери Дженсен безопасникам. Те тут же покинули помещение.  
\- Могу я узнать, за что меня арестовали? – спокойно спросил мужчина, доставая платок из кармана, и тут же принялся приводить лицо в порядок – тонкая струйка крови тянулась по виску и скуле. Дженсен усмехнулся и промолчал. Брендон Смайл – полукровка, ребенок элитника и рабыни, получил свободу, закончил одно из учебных заведений Четвертого Сектора. Специализировался на цифровых технологиях, успешно работал несколько лет, заключив контракт с крупной компанией, занимающейся разработкой баз данных. А также подрабатывал, по-тихому взламывая некоторых из своих же заказчиков.  
\- Меня сюда притащили, чтобы на меня полюбовался глава ОБС? – не выдержал Брендон пристального взгляда.  
\- А почему бы и нет, есть на что.  
\- Тогда, может, выпить предложишь? – подхватил несколько игривый тон арестант. Причем эта игривость была настолько наиграна, что оба ее чувствовали. Дженсен отметил, как напряжен мужчина, как выжидательно и внимательно вглядывается, прикрываясь небрежной улыбкой и нарочито веселым голосом.  
\- Конечно, что желаешь?  
\- У меня даже есть выбор? – облизал губы мужчина. Дженсен даже восхитился. Ему редко попадались такие экземпляры, и он с удовольствием поиграет. В любом случае участь Брендона решена, но столь долгое ожидание выявления хакера требует неспешности в его допросе.  
\- Есть.  
\- Тогда чего-нибудь покрепче.  
Дженсен подошел к небольшому шкафу, достал бутылку и пару стаканов, плеснул в оба темной жидкости и по столешнице медленно придвинул порцию мужчине. Тот будто даже не веря, что ему позволят все же выпить, взял стакан и в два глотка осушил его.  
\- Еще? – спросил Дженсен, и когда тот кивнул, налил еще. В этот раз мужчина не торопился, сжал ладонями стакан, некоторое время разглядывал его содержимое, а потом перевел взгляд на Дженсен.  
\- Ну, так зачем я здесь?  
\- Может, не будем ходить вокруг да около?  
\- Не будем. Я согласен ответить на все вопросы, если ты мне скажешь причину ареста. У меня были планы на вечер.  
\- Боюсь, им не суждено сбыться, - проговорил Эклз и присел на стол. – Видишь ли, Брендон, ты прокололся, хотя думаю ты и так уже это понял. Я уважаю самообладание, но если ты мне скажешь, кто заказчик, то отделаешься малой кровью. Потому что тебе совершенно незачем было лезть в Башню.  
\- Я ничего об этом не знаю, я работаю…  
\- Знаю где ты работаешь. Неужели ты думаешь, я бы не собрал подробное досье, прежде чем… пригласить сюда.  
\- Это называется "пригласить"? – нервно хмыкнул Брендон, выпивая крепкий напиток.  
\- Слово "арест" тебе нравится больше?  
\- Это более соответствует, не находишь.  
\- Ну так что, кто заказчик? Пожалуйста, не заставляй мне показывать тебе доказательства того, что это действительно ты. Не унижай нас обоих. Ты ведь понимаешь, что попался?  
\- Понимаю, - облизал губы Брендон. – Расстрел?  
\- Я смогу смягчить твое наказание, если ты выдашь заказчика. Это ведь кто-то из элиты? Собственно этот вопрос не требует ответа, и так понятно. Но кто именно?  
\- Прости, я не знаю. Это было анонимное задание.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что даже не поинтересовался, кто так услужливо толкал тебя, если не к смерти, то уж как минимум к заключению? Ты же понимал, что будет в случае, если тебя обнаружат.  
\- Не знаю я, кому это было нужно. Мне просто перевели деньги на счет, и все.  
\- Я тебе не верю. Это ведь глупо, Брендон, а судя по твоим подвигам и не скажешь, что ты дурак. Понимаешь, твоя тайная деятельность приобрела определенную репутацию.  
\- Мне нечего сказать.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда…  
Да, Дженсен умел допрашивать, и крови он не боялся. Мало кто мог выдержать долгие беседы с главой ОБС, и Брендон не стал исключением. И совсем не стоит пить что-либо в рабочем кабинете Дженсена. Потому что там может оказаться какой-нибудь психотропный препарат, который не хуже кулаков развяжет язык. Хотя Брендон держался долго, пришлось и его приложить пару раз. Но в итоге он сдался. И Эклз готов был побиться об заклад, что именно такого развития событий тот и ожидал, и когда уже еле мог говорить распухшими губами, то, наконец, назвал имя. Неожиданностью оно не стало, можно было и раньше догадаться. Дженсен велел отряду тут же выезжать, и сам покинул кабинет, даже не оглянувшись на лежащего на полу мужчину. Вскоре тот придет в себя, но уже не в кабинете главы ОБС, а в темной камере одной из тюрем Третьего Сектора.

 

Глава 13.

Темный купол над головой так похож на настоящее небо – Джаред как-то видел изображение и видеозаписи. Какое оно было до того, как случилась катастрофа. Только звезд теперь нет, тех маленьких светящихся точек, что складывались в созвездия. Искусственное светило подчинялось старым законам природы, разделяя сутки на день и ночь. Наверное, чтобы лучше восприниматься человеком, не напоминать все время, что оно ненастоящее, искусственное. Хотя сейчас все искусственное. Только вода из недр земли, которую высасывают, словно кровь, лишая планету остатков жизни, и огонь остались настоящими. Ах да, и люди. Но Джаред думал, что решат и эту проблему. Для ученых создание человека оказалось сложной и пока неосуществимой задачей. Но когда-то многое казалось невозможным, а в итоге стало обыденным.  
Селия ограничивала доступ к информации, периодически отшучиваясь, что в каком-то из файлов нет ничего интересного, если вдруг Джаред проявлял любопытство. Иногда ему казалось, что для этой представительницы элиты обучение раба просто развлечение, чтобы занять свободное время. Но, как низшему, ему многое не положено знать, и то, что он прочел или увидел предназначалось для жителей Превого Сектора. Даже элементарные вещи были недоступны тем, кто родился вне круга элиты. Словно они боялись чего-то или это просто присущее им чувство избранности. И даже Селия, насколько бы она не благоволила Джареду, все равно в общении чувствовалась некая отчужденность, что ли. Или быть может доля высокомерия, присущая элите. Но, стоит признать, она испытывала искреннюю симпатию к Джареду, он это чувствовал. И, конечно, благодаря ей стал хоть немного учиться, без нее он бы не знал и этого.  
Оказывается, разделение на касты существовало и у древних людей, и в каждой стране были свои порядки, где-то жестче, где-то мягче. Но высшие и низшие были всегда – будто человек не может жить по-другому и обязательно нужно, чтобы одни правили другими. Джареду это казалось странным. К тому же, рано или поздно наступал момент, когда угнетенные восставали против такого положения вещей, хотя и не всегда удачно. Он еще мало прочел, потому что бегло и быстро еще не получалось. Хорошо, что были видео-уроки, это значительно упрощало обучение. За короткий срок он получил столько ответов на те вопросы, что раньше не давали покоя, и никто в Пятом Секторе не мог на них ответить. Хотя, может Джаред просто не знал таких людей? А теперь он все больше увлекался, стараясь получить как можно больше, потому что неизвестно как долго элитник будет позволять Селии учить его. И конечно же Джаред радовался, что тот сейчас слишком занят, чтобы развлекаться со своим рабом. Джаред понимал, что это неизбежное зло. Понимал, что его самого тянет к Дженсену, но все равно жаждал свободы. Пусть условной, потому что в его Секторе тоже есть своя иерархия: сильные и слабые. Может Джареду раньше просто везло, и он жил вполне независимо, ну насколько это вообще возможно, принадлежа группировке с сильным лидером и четкой иерархией среди остальных людей в группе.  
Джаред поднял голову, разглядывая тьму вверху. Определенно, не хватает звезд. Люди так много потеряли. И теперь заперты, ограничены куполом, дальше которого и ступить нельзя. Хотя, они не виноваты. Когда-то огромный метеорит упал на эту планету, подняв облака пыли*. Изменился климат, покров земли нарушился, сместились материки. Давно спящие вулканы проснулись, извергая лаву и пепел. Земля скрылась от Солнца за плотным слоем пыли. Кучка людей, оставшихся в живых после глобальной катастрофы, создала несколько защитных куполов. Сначала ненадежные, они распадались, разрушались от воздействия атмосферы, генераторы не справлялись с нагрузкой. Поддерживать энергетическое поле, защищающее от пыли, казалось невозможно. Но в под угрозой вымирания человечества, ученые делали все возможное и невозможное, и в итоге… Огромная полусфера накрывает теперь то, что осталось от некогда большого мира – несколько секторов. Как долго еще продержится этот купол? Четыре сектора уже канули в небытие, и Пятому грозит то же самое. Пока получается поддерживать необходимую для жизни искусственную атмосферу. Воздух очищается и перерабатывается – благодаря изобретениям ученых стало возможно расщепление углекислого газа на кислород и углерод. Люди выжили, но и только. Спасти природные ресурсы не удалось, животный и растительный миры ушли в историю, оставшись только на иллюстрациях и древних видеозаписях.  
Джаред пытался представить, каким был мир, когда не являл собой смесь бетона, металла и стекла, возведенную на толстом слое разнообразного мусора. Когда были деревья, зеленая трава, бескрайняя синева неба над головой. Когда можно было полежать на пляже, греясь под лучами солнца. Услышать пение птиц, ощутить кожей прохладу горной речки. Наверное, это приятно. Хотя даже тогда люди почему-то стремились окружить себя всем искусственным, все больше отдаляясь от земли, ее даров. Потребительское отношение к природным ресурсам, непрекращающееся строительство… Люди будто стремились застроить, залить бетоном каждый дюйм поверхности, изничтожить хоть малейшее несоответствие урбанистическому пейзажу. Может, Земля просто не выдержала этого напора, такого количества заселивших ее поверхность людей, расползающихся словно язва, проникающая до самой сердцевины.  
Джаред сидел на открытой террасе, разглядывая раскинувшийся город, подсвеченный множеством огней. Люди забираются все выше и выше. Только Пятый Сектор остается внизу, затянутый туманной дымкой. На самом деле, иногда, Джаред представлял свою дальнейшую жизнь именно в Первом Секторе. Что, если он останется? Может, стоит смириться с таким положением вещей, не пытаться что-то изменить. Потому что, казалось, вырваться отсюда невозможно, а иногда даже не хочется. И не потому что ему здесь… Нет, не нравится. Просто, он смотрел на Дженсена и понимал, что оставить его позади – самое сложное. Это странно и непонятно, Джаред даже сам себе не мог объяснить это извращенное влечение, болезненную тягу. И чем больше он это понимал, тем дальше хотелось бежать. Он никогда ранее не чувствовал ничего подобного, и, положа руку на сердце, не хотел бы впредь. С первой встречи его влекло к этому элитнику, когда он так бездумно предложил себя, даже не задумываясь, почему так поступил. Когда позже пришел в этот сектор, влекомый желанием… Чего? Хорошего секса? И почему Дженсен не хочет его отпускать? Джаред не льстил себе мыслью, что он настолько хорош в каком бы то ни было смысле. А уж раб из него совсем никудышный. Положение становится все более запутанным, и скоро станет и вовсе не разобраться в том хаосе, в который превратилась его жизнь.  
И тот элитник, который предлагал выход, не объявляется. Хотя как он свяжется с Джаредом, если даже возможности такой нет. А может Падалеки уже смирился, просто еще не осознает этого. Потому что он увлекся обучением, общением с Селией и совершенно не думает, как отсюда выбраться. А ведь так проще – просто опустить руки и плыть по течению, за тебя все решат. А еще оденут ошейник и заставят подчиняться. Ну почему он попал в такую ситуацию? Как он вообще позволил себе пойти на поводу смутных желаний и неопределенных эмоций?  
Нет! Он не станет раскисать, жалеть себя или заниматься самобичеванием. Сейчас он воспользуется тем, что предлагает ему Селия. Ведь где еще Джаред получит такое образование? Во всем можно найти положительную сторону. А потом… Он непременно найдет способ. Просто еще нужно немного времени.

***

В который раз Дженсен порадовался навигатору, который по заданному маршруту мог доставить автомобиль к месту назначения. Потому что эмоциональное возбуждение не позволило бы сосредоточиться на пилотировании. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Глава ОБС любил, чтобы все шло по плану, бывало, конечно, по-разному, особенно в последнее время. Но, похоже, ход вещей вновь начинает подчиняться воле Эклза. И Джаред стал вести себя спокойнее, хотя все равно еще сопротивляется, но у него нет выбора. Рано или поздно ему придется смириться с тем, что он – собственность Дженсена, и обязан подчиняться своему хозяину. Единственное, что омрачало установившуюся идиллию – это участившиеся головные боли. Дженсен все откладывал медицинское обследование, хотя, может, все-таки стоит его пройти. Потому что такими темпами он вскоре не сможет работать. Вот и сейчас его немного вело. А еще эти сны, ставшие почти привычными. Дженсену всегда было плевать, если вдруг с ним что-нибудь случится, но сейчас почему-то не хотелось думать, что он серьезно болен. Почему при таком уровне медицины, до сих пор есть болезни, которые не излечить? Дженсен вздохнул и решил непременно, как только покончит с этим делом, вплотную заняться своим странным состоянием.  
Дженсен посмотрел на навигатор – место назначения уже рядом. И внезапно он вспомнил, что забыл отправить обещанные данные Моргану. Поэтому тут же отослал с планшета все необходимые файлы. Конечно не все, он ведь не мог полностью лишиться козырей. Но следуя уговору с членом Совета, нужно было держать того в курсе дела. К тому же, личность нарушителя вскоре станет известна всем, а не только Совету. Почему-то казалось, что Джеффри не будет удивлен. А спустя десять минут раздался звонок входящей связи.  
\- Ты сейчас едешь на арест, - интонация Моргана была утвердительной, и Дженсен лишь кивнул, разглядывая видео изображение Джеффри. По его лицу нельзя было прочесть эмоции, но уголки губ немного дернулись, выдавая удовлетворение – любой элитник, наделенный властью представлял собой угрозу, если он был не на стороне Моргана. А Марк, судя по всему, где-то перешел дорогу Джеффри. Общались они крайне редко, и весьма натянуто, насколько мог заметить Дженсен.  
\- Значит, Пеллегрино… Надо же, я не ожидал, что он окажется настолько глуп, - продолжил Джеффри. – Как только ты его доставишь в центр ОБС, я хочу лично с ним побеседовать.  
\- Конечно, я уже подъезжаю.  
\- Тогда я отключаюсь. И да, Дженсен, обещанные файлы я отправлю тебе чуть позже, - на этом он отключил связь, и Дженсен некоторое время рассматривал свое размытое изображение в матовом черном экране. Немного напрягало это неуместное дружелюбие Моргана. Может было ошибкой допускать возможность некоторого сближения? Хотя какой у Дженсена по сути был выбор… Но теплые отношения с членом Совета невозможны в принципе. А с другой стороны, лучше создавать хотя бы видимость доброго расположения по отношению к Моргану, чем официально становиться в оппозицию. Не тот он человек, чтобы подобное прошло, это Дженсен понимал. И как бы то ни было, вполне когда-нибудь может настать такой момент, что вот с такой же ухмылкой Джеффри отправит его, Дженсена, в тюрьму или на казнь. Нужно быть настороже. В последнее время многие бывшие противники Моргана, стали его единомышленниками. Либо у Дженсена паранойя, либо что-то здесь не чисто. И скорее второе.  
Мягкая парковка автомобиля вывела главу ОБС из задумчивости. Знакомое здание, но в этот раз он не стал сообщать Марку о своем визите. Дженсен воспользовался возможностью, которую давала его должность – открывать практически любые двери, не спрашивая на то разрешения хозяев. Дженсен поднялся на нужный уровень, вокруг на удивление не сновали слуги, стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь легким шумом приточно-вытяжной системы. Странно, вряд ли Марк уже сбежал, он просто не успел бы, об аресте Брендона Смайла не знал никто, кроме узкого круга лиц, а уж ближайших помощников глава ОБС проверял очень тщательно. Значит, просочиться информация вовне не могла, это исключено.  
Дженсен помнил, где находится кабинет хозяина апартаментов, туда он и направился. Легкая вибрация планшета дала знать о входящем сообщении – значит отряды Службы Безопасности уже на своем месте, и сквозь этот кордон не проскользнет никто. То есть войти-то сможет, а вот выйти… Ну что ж, если Марка нет, его ожидает большой сюрприз по возвращении.  
Дженсен даже не стал взламывать компьютер Пеллегрино, это сделают потом специалисты. Вскроют и вынут всю информацию, какую только возможно. Глава ОБС просто подождет, спокойно, не отвлекаясь на ненужную суету и мысли.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Шум приближающихся шагов стал для Дженсена сигналом. Нет, арестовать – это слишком просто, он хотел насладиться долгожданным падением этого элитника, который постоянно действовал на нервы. Эклз давно присматривался к Пеллегрино и отчетливо ощущал антипатию, но сколько не пытался найти доказательства его преступлений – а они имели место быть, Дженсен уверен – все тщетно. Тот случай, когда ему попала в руки пленка с доказательствами виновности Марка в финансовых махинациях, он ее не использовал, а теперь она уж точно без надобности. Но то была благодарность за подарок. И вот еще один повод испытывать к Марку неприязнь. Он не смел на том Аукционе перекупать раба. В конечном итоге Джаред оказался там, где ему самое место, но тем не менее…  
\- Какой сюрприз, - на пороге показался Марк Пеллегрино.  
\- И тебе добрый вечер, - Дженсен отсалютовал бокалом, откинувшись в кресле. – Ты ведь не возражаешь – я позволил себе небольшую порцию этого замечательного напитка.  
\- Ну что ты, не стесняйся.  
Собственно, Дженсен и не стеснялся, и отдавал должное выдержке Марка.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, зачем я здесь? – проговорил Дженсен, разглядывая содержимое бокала. На самом деле вся эта ситуация бодрила. Чего можно ожидать от этого внешне спокойного элитника он не знал. Возможно, тот попробует броситься с оружием, или, быть может, попробует подкупить. Любое развитие заведомо проигрышное для Пеллегрино, но ведь в этом и есть основной интерес. Дженсен даже позволил себе улыбнуться будущему узнику.  
\- Твои люди не очень-то и маскировались.  
\- Вот как? Хм… И почему ты тогда стоишь здесь?  
\- Хочешь знать, почему я не сбежал, едва увидев безопасников, кишащих на несколько миль вокруг этого района? – Марк присел за стол напротив Эклза. – Знаешь, непривычно сидеть с другой стороны, обычно на этом месте сижу я.  
\- Все может измениться, Марк, в любой момент.  
\- Я уже понял. И тебе не стоит забывать эту золотую истину.  
\- Так все же? – Дженсен вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- Ах, да. Почему я не сбежал. Согласись, получить пулю в спину не интересно. К тому же, я хочу объяснений.  
\- Ты их получишь, Марк, в свое время.  
\- Знаешь, Дженсен, - Пеллегрино склонился над столом, легко улыбаясь, - твоя основная проблема и недостаток – самоуверенность. И еще конечно неизмеримая наглость.  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы пытаться вывести меня из себя. Ты ведь понимаешь?  
\- Конечно, не сомневайся, - Марк поднялся, стянул перчатки, и принялся набирать код на виртуальной панели над столом. Дженсен никак не мог понять, почему тот настолько спокоен. Не то чтобы он ожидал увидеть тварь дрожащую, но и такое спокойствие было каким-то неправильным. Может именно поэтому Дженсену хотелось увидеть хотя бы смятение, если уж не страх на этом невозмутимом лице.  
Пеллегрино словно не обращал на него внимания, он спокойно копировал нужные файлы, затем открыл сейф, чтобы кое-что оттуда забрать.  
\- Ну так что, сам поедешь, или тебя нужно арестовать по всем правилам? – Дженсен начинал понемногу выходить из себя.  
\- Ни то, ни другое, Дженсен. Прости, но у меня нет никакого желания сидеть в твоих подвалах.  
\- У тебя нет выбора.  
\- Выбор есть всегда, - и Марк повернулся, твердо выдерживая взгляд главы ОБС. – Запомни это.  
Дженсен собирался что-то сказать, но в голове странным образом все поплыло, словно кто-то сильно раскачивал стул.  
\- Ты меня отравил? – Эклз даже не испугался, он был настолько удивлен, что такое вообще может произойти.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть, - улыбнулся Марк. – Старая, как мир, уловка со спиртным. А зная твои предпочтения, не составило труда предусмотреть возможность того, что ты не удержишься показать себя хозяином положения, даже в такой мелочи.  
Дженсен даже разозлиться толком не смог. Когда это он стал таким предсказуемым, что его модель поведения смогли просчитать? Все же, чего греха таить, самоуверенности ему было не занимать.  
\- Как ты посмел?  
\- Ты вполне мог не вести себя здесь, как дома.  
Дженсен пытался сфокусировать взгляд на ухмыляющемся Марке, но контуры расплывались, а тело налилось тяжестью. Еще немного и он… Что, умрет? Вот так?  
\- Ты все равно не сможешь сбежать, здесь… вокруг мои люди, - слова все тяжелее давались.  
\- Я знаю, - на этих словах Марк нажал какую-то панель и в стене открылся проем. Дженсен из последних сил усмехнулся, он ведь проверял все чертежи этого здания, как же так случилось, что он упустил такую важную деталь? Хотя у него тоже есть потайные ходы и пара комнат, которые на чертежах, естественно, отсутствуют.  
Тело совсем не слушалось, он попытался нащупать планшет, чтобы дать сигнал Службе Безопасности, но пальцы стали, словно деревянными, и планшет просто упал на пол. Дженсен попытался подняться и потянулся за ним, но яд свое дело сделал – больше тело было ему неподвластно.  
Он чувствовал себя, будто его качало на волнах, спокойно и легко. Как же Дженсен был глуп, когда полагал, что сможет удержать ситуацию под контролем. Все только ускользало из рук: и новый раб, и это мутное дело о взломе Башни, и Марк с его издевательской улыбкой победителя. И уже уплывая во тьму, последняя мысль почему-то была только о Джареде.

 

* Одна из версий ученых почему начался Ледниковый период на Земле, как раз падение метеорита.

 

Глава 14.

Джаред отсчитывал количество отжиманий, стараясь сосредоточиться на счете, а не на разных мыслях, от которых только усиливался внутренний раздрай. Пот заливал глаза, а мокрые пряди волос неприятно липли к лицу. Сильное напряжение в мышцах отвлекало от размышлений. Еще немного, размышлял Джаред, продолжая проговаривать про себя цифры. Затем последовала растяжка и еще несколько упражнений. И когда он стоял под душем, смывая соленую липкую влагу с тела, то порадовался, что мысли больше не вертелись волчком в голове, а мышцы приятно ныли. Будь он сейчас в Пятом Секторе, то пошел бы потрепаться с Крейгом, а может, угнал бы какую машину. Адреналин кипел бы в крови, возбуждал, бодрил, приносил наслаждение. От одних только воспоминаний мурашки по коже бежали. Опасность так сладка, риск приятен, а в результате Джаред в выигрыше, потому что тачку можно сплавить и получить за это денег. Падалеки надоело здесь сидеть, запертым в комнате. Только бы снять этот ошейник. Собственно ни о чем ином Джаред уже и думать не мог. Это стало навязчивой идеей. И может даже не столько из жажды эфемерной свободы, сколько – из упрямства и гордости. Что бы там не думали элитники, у каждого человека есть гордость, и быть добровольной подстилкой Эклза становилось все труднее. Падалеки уговаривал себя, что это временно, что всего лишь секс, который ему и самому нравится. Но эта чертова полоска кожи и металла на шее просто выводила из себя. Она символизировала все то, что Джаред так ненавидел.  
Еще и Селия не появлялась последние пару дней. А стоит признать, ее присутствие несколько смягчало Джареда, как понял он с удивлением. И, конечно, отвлекало. Джаред не знал, почему она вдруг пропала, а уж о том, чтобы кто-то снизошел до объяснений – можно и не мечтать. Чертов элитник! Чертов Первый Сектор! Джаред с размаху врезал кулаком по стене и скривился от резкой боли, но это его не остановило, и он ударил еще, и еще. Материал стен прочнее камня, только костяшки в итоге в крови. Джаред лизнул алые капли и подставил ладонь под воду, которая тут же смыла кровь, оставляя только содранную кожу.

***

Сознание возвращалось толчками, то проясняясь, и тогда до слуха доносился слабый шум, то снова затягиваясь пеленой. А еще жутко мутило, словно выворачивая наизнанку. Какие-то смутные образы, словно кровь из огнестрельной раны, толчками всплывали на поверхность яркими болезненными пятнами. И хотелось отогнать прочь, да только не получалось, и рассмотреть не получалось тоже. Дженсен словно ходил по тонкой прочной проволоке, которая удержит, но стоит чуть качнуться – и тут же упадешь туда, откуда не выбраться. В таком состоянии он пребывал, как ему казалось, невероятно долго, а потом голова, наконец, прояснилась, но еще сильнее затошнило.  
Он лежал на диване, жестком и неудобном. Дженсен чуть повернулся, и его вывернуло прямо на безукоризненно чистый ковер Марка. Это даже смешно в какой-то степени.  
\- Господин Эклз? - раздалось со стороны. Дженсен повернул голову и тут же выругался, острой болью прострелило будто насквозь. Как только он найдет Марка, он ему в глотку самолично запихает этот же препарат, чтобы почувствовал всю прелесть побочного действия.  
\- Где… - начал Дженсен, но тут же снова откинулся на диван.  
\- Все здание прочесывают, - перед глазами появился его ближайший помощник, - сюда я никого не пускал, чтобы…  
Дженсен махнул рукой, заставляя офицера замолчать. Это понятно, если бы здесь собрались безопасники, то главе пришлось бы предпринимать некоторые меры, поскольку в таком состоянии его не должен никто видеть. И это не высокомерие, а банальная субординация и вопрос авторитета. Выказать хоть малейшую слабость – прямая дорога к тому, что тебя сожрут. Эклз хорошо это знал, уж кому как не ему разбираться в подобном.  
\- Сандерс, пришли ко мне троих, на свой выбор. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Офицер кивнул после небольшой заминки и опустил глаза, не выдержав взгляда своего начальника. И развернулся выполнять указание.  
\- И еще, - Дженсену удалось, наконец, подняться, - нескольких должны найти в здании. Эти тоже на твой выбор. Надеюсь мне не нужно объяснять, что к чему?  
\- Я понял.  
\- Выполняй.  
Дженсен вздохнул и сжал пальцами виски, чуть помассировал. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему придется испытать на себе некогда экспериментальный препарат. Ученые разрабатывали множество всяких лекарств, полезных и не очень, на все случаи жизни, особенно в те времена, когда активно искали формулу Ретекса. Вот одним из неудачных экспериментов и стал XZ9 – снотворное и успокоительное. Засыпали после него конечно быстро, но после пробуждения начинался такой букет "приятных" последствий, что от его использования тут же отказались, поскольку разработка формулы зашла в тупик.  
Дженсен поднялся, во всем теле ощущалась тяжесть и вялость, кожа покрылась липкой пленкой пота, хотелось немедленно смыть с себя всю эту гадость, но нужно еще кое-что закончить. Первым делом он привел себя в относительный порядок в санузле возле кабинета. Затем исследовал тайник Пеллегрино, который так и остался открытым. Там лежало несколько флешек, Дженсен уверен, что ничего интересного в записях не обнаружится, но вытащил все, просмотреть их содержимое в любом случае не помешает. Жесткий диск персонального компьютера оказался девственно чист. Марк предусмотрителен, хорошо подчистил за собой. Как он вообще узнал? Стоит еще раз допросить Брендона Смайла. И остается открытым вопрос: почему же Марка до сих пор не нашли? Он ведь не мог прорваться сквозь оцепление. Первый Сектор не бесконечен и Дженсен уверен, что в ближайшие часы Пеллегрино будет сидеть в его кабинете и блевать собственной кровью.  
\- Вызывали, господин Эклз? – в кабинет заглянул молодой парень в форме безопасника. Дженсен кивнул, тот тут же прошел и застыл посреди комнаты, за ним подошли еще двое. Эклз бросил одному из них пистолет.  
\- Стреляй сюда, - Дженсен ткнул пальцем себе справа чуть пониже ребер, и в предплечье.  
\- Простите?- парень едва не выронил оружие из рук.  
\- И если промахнешься, то… Впрочем, тебе лучше не знать. Выполняй!  
Его люди знают, что приказы должны выполняться незамедлительно без лишних вопросов, поэтому выстрел раздался, едва Эклз договорил, и новой порцией боли прошило бок, а спустя пару секунд и руку. Дженсен упал на колени, стиснув зубы, и достал свое оружие. Спустя еще три выстрела, в комнате снова наступила тишина, разбавляемая лишь легким монотонным шумом кондиционера.

***

\- Что?! – казалось Морган сейчас просто взорвется от негодования.  
\- Он сбежал, семеро из моих людей убиты.  
\- Как ты вообще допустил это?  
\- Его предупредили, и, как видишь, я тоже пострадал.  
\- Мог был привести себя в порядок, прежде чем связываться со мной, - Джеффри брезгливо поморщился. Дженсен еле удержался, чтобы не ответить на эту реплику и сильнее зажал ладонью рану на боку. Выглядел он конечно красочно: раны не опасные. но светлая ткань пиджака прилично окрасилась красным.  
\- Я посчитал необходимым сначала поставить в известность тебя, Джеффри.  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Мне нужны все архивы Пеллегрино.  
\- Они будут у тебя через пятнадцать минут.  
Морган отключился, а Дженсен выдохнул и тут же ввел себе Ретекс, шприц-пистолет был заправлен и лежал в стороне. Скоро все придет в норму, порой необходимы некоторые жертвы, рассуждал Дженсен, чувствуя, как лекарство начинает работать – в районе ран ощущалось горячее покалывание.  
Легкий шорох заставил повернуться, на пороге снова стоял его помощник:  
\- Господин Эклз, Первый Сектор оцеплен.  
\- Ты хорошо поработал, Сандерс. Собери всех рабов Пеллегрино, я завтра их допрошу.  
Когда за офицером закрылась дверь, Дженсен еще некоторое время смотрел в пустоту. Сандерс давно уже стал доверенным лицом, но, может, стоит задуматься, не слишком ли приблизил к себе этого полукровку. Нужно будет еще раз просмотреть его личное дело. До этого момента не приходилось сомневаться в его верности и молчании, но люди меняются, и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону. И хотя регулярные проверки Дженсен устраивал всем своим подчиненным, какой бы пост они не занимали, все же к некоторым личностям стоит отнестись с особым вниманием. Особенно в силу возложенного на них доверия.  
Эклз еще раз проверил, не упустил ли он чего в кабинете бывшего элитника Марка Пеллегрино. Если человек совершает преступление против своих же, то он автоматически становится маргиналом в том обществе, к которому некогда принадлежал, теряет свои привилегии и власть. И теперь у Торговой Палаты будет новый член правления, который назначается Советом. С одной стороны это хорошо, поскольку Марк был бельмом на глазу у Дженсена, с другой – новый человек на таком посту, это всегда сложности. Но как бы то ни было, Эклза сложности никогда не пугали. Тем более, их в последнее время столько, что уже кажется мелочью любое новое препятствие.  
Дженсен собрался отправиться к себе, когда на планшет пришел срочный вызов. Он выругался, снова нужно отправляться в Башню. Насколько бы плохо он себя не чувствовал, а приказ нельзя игнорировать, поэтому Эклз приказал подать свой личный автомобиль к черному ходу и спустился вниз. Несколько минут он размышлял, стоит ли сменить испорченную форму, но потом решил, что так будет даже лучше. К тому же, в качестве оправдания того, что он явится перед Советом в таком виде, послужит срочность вызова прямо с места… инцидента. Дженсен очень не любил подобные ситуации, потому что ничего хуже не может быть, чем оправдываться перед кучкой самоуверенных элитников за свои ошибки. О, попадись ему сейчас Марк, то вряд ли Дженсен смог бы себя сдержать в непреодолимом желании свернуть тому шею.  
Сколько бы раз Дженсен не проходил по коридорам Башни, каждый раз его охватывала странная дрожь. Возможно, когда-нибудь, он будет здесь вовсе не гостем. Эта надежда давно не покидала его, а самоуверенности, как и заметил Марк, ему было не занимать.  
Сердце пропустило удар, когда Дженсен оказался у высокой двери, которая не спешила открываться. Здесь нужно стоять, словно униженный проситель. Спустя несколько долгих минут, створки наконец отворились, и Дженсен вошел. Совет был в полном составе, даже Джеффри с каменным выражением лица восседал за огромным столом рядом с еще четырьмя такими же правителями этого маленького королевства.  
\- Твоя ошибка разочаровала нас.  
"Чертов ублюдок!" – подумал Дженсен. Конечно же Джеффри не мог не показать своего превосходства, и взирал сейчас на Эклза без прежней покровительственной улыбки. Хотя неизвестно, что унизительней: мнимая добрая расположенность или выказывание своей власти. Конечно сказать в ответ Дженсен сейчас ничего не мог, потому что Совет не терпит возражений. Только покорность и смирение, что и приходилось выказывать, прибегая ко всем запасам терпения, которые только имелись в наличии.  
\- Но Совет, тем не менее, - продолжил Морган, и звук его голоса отражался гулким эхом, отдаваясь вибрацией где-то внутри, - благодарит тебя за то, что ты нашел предателя. Хотя и не так скоро, как мы надеялись. Сейчас твоя первоочередная задача – найти Пеллегрино, чтобы он предстал перед справедливым судом Совета.  
\- Ни о чем ином я и думать сейчас не могу, - проговорил Дженсен, опустив взгляд вниз.  
\- Совет надеется, что впредь ты не допустишь подобного. И тебе выносится первое предупреждение. Можешь быть свободен. Всю информацию отдашь офицерам на выходе, мы с ней ознакомимся. А подробный отчет должен быть готов завтра.  
\- Как пожелает Совет, - склонился Дженсен и покинул зал.  
Пеллегрино, Пеллегрино, Пеллегрино. Из-за него Дженсен теперь на особом счету у Совета, и ничего хорошего это не сулит. Мало того, что за ним и так постоянный контроль, так теперь еще будут ждать очередного промаха.  
Эклз сел в автомобиль и устало откинулся на спинку. Иногда в минуты необъяснимой душевной усталости и слабости, ему хотелось… Он даже не мог внятно объяснить чего именно. Может, просто снять со своих плеч весь этот груз, давивший непомерной тяжестью. Иногда хотелось просто ни о чем не думать.

Где он ощущал себя более или менее свободно – это его дом. Хотя никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что и здесь до него не доберутся, в каком бы то ни было смысле. Дженсен отдал перчатки и окровавленный китель Стивену.  
\- Пришли ко мне Джареда.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Да, пусть поможет мне в ванной.  
Стивен склонился, Дженсен махнул рукой и направился к себе. Да, Джаред поможет расслабиться. Для чего еще нужны рабы, если не приносить удовлетворение – физическое и душевное. А сейчас это необходимо, как никогда ранее.  
Раб появился на пороге, едва Дженсен разделся. Джаред застыл на миг, разглядывая элитника, изукрашенного подсохшими пятнами крови. Неужели кто-то пытался его убить? И Падалеки не мог понять радует его подобная перспектива или все же злит.  
\- Чего застыл? Иди за мной, - Дженсен развернулся, уверенный, что раб последует за ним. – Давай, поработай руками.  
Джаред горько усмехнулся. Ну конечно, работать руками и задницей – его основные обязанности.  
\- Приступай, - Дженсен шагнул под струи воды и оперся руками о стенку, но раб так и не сдвинулся с места. Эклз чуть повернул голову. – Что, нравится?  
Джаред тряхнул головой, игнорируя насмешку в голосе элитника, и потянулся за гелем.  
\- Разденься.  
\- Что?  
\- Джаред, сними одежду.  
Раб быстро сбросил все с себя и присоединился к своему хозяину, все также стоявшему лицом к стене.  
\- Черт! – выругался Джаред, поднимая выскользнувший из рук флакон с гелем.  
\- Сильнее, - проговорил Дженсен, когда раб провел мыльными ладонями по спине, и тот принялся с силой массировать мышцы. Эклз закусил губу, возбуждение тут же прошлось током по всем венам, и он не стал сдерживать себя. Быстро развернулся, толкнул Джареда лицом к стене, раздвинул ягодицы, и тут же ввел два пальца.  
\- Я очень хочу тебя трахнуть. Ну же, расслабься.  
Джаред уткнулся головой в стенку. Расслабиться не получалось, хотя вряд ли это остановит Дженсена.  
\- Простите, хозяин, - в ванную вошел Стивен, старательно отводя глаза, - но это срочно.  
\- Что случилось? – Дженсен все еще прижимал Джареда к стене всем телом, а пальцы замерли внутри.  
\- Это Селия, и вам лучше увидеть это лично.  
\- Черт! Как она не вовремя, - Дженсен отстранился от раба. – Я понял, Стивен. Сейчас выйду. А ты пока свободен, - обратился он к Джареду и провел ладонью по спине. - Позже продолжим.  
Джаред быстро надел штаны и выскочил из ванной комнаты, на ходу натягивая майку на мокрое тело. Он злился на себя, на Дженсена, на Стивена и даже на Селию. Он направлялся в свою клетку, когда заглянул в гостевую комнату.  
\- Селия?  
Девушка не откликнулась. Джаред подошел поближе и тут же опустился на колени перед кроватью. Селия выглядела так, будто ее терзали много часов подряд. Изодранная одежда, гематомы на всех видимых участках тела, пятна крови, сломанные ногти.  
\- Что случилось? – Джаред оглянулся на стоящего в стороне Стивена, тот лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Введи ей Ретекс, чего ты ждешь?  
Но Стивен не сдвинулся с места. Джаред сжал кулаки и снова перевел взгляд на лежащую на постели и, казалось бездыханную, девушку. Конечно, Стивен даже не подумает что-то сделать пока не отдал приказ его хозяин.  
\- Что?.. – начал Дженсен, но тут увидел Селию и быстро кивнул Стивену. Через пару минут ей уже вводили лекарство.  
Джаред не отходил от постели, пока девушка была без сознания. Сейчас и следа не осталось от элитницы, высокомерно рассуждающей об устройстве общества, или насмехающейся над Джаредом и его высказываниями. Просто обычная девушка, с которой произошло что-то, чего не должно было случиться. Кто же с ней такое сотворил? И только сейчас Джаред заметил, что живот ее снова плоский.

Когда Селия пришла в себя, Стивен тут же вызвал Дженсена.  
\- Селия, что произошло?  
\- Сразу к делу, да, Дженсен?  
Джаред сжал ее ладонь, девушка напряглась и бросила на него странный взгляд, но тут же расслабилась.  
\- Итак?  
\- Он родился мертвым, - Селия положила вторую руку на свой живот. – И Джеффри... В общем, ему это не понравилось.  
\- Это он тебя так? – вмешался Джаред.  
\- Знаешь, - она усмехнулась, - меньше всего сочувствия я бы ожидала от тебя.  
\- Я…  
\- Все в порядке, Джаред. Спасибо, - она легонько сжала его ладонь. – Джеффри был сегодня очень зол, я не знаю что произошло у него днем, но мы разругались. Через час у меня начались роды. Когда он узнал, что ребенок мертв, то вышел из себя. Сначала он ввел мне Ретекс, подождал пока я оклемаюсь, а потом…  
\- Ясно, - заключил Дженсен.  
\- Я сбежала. Дженсен, - она приподнялась на постели, - мне больше некуда идти.  
\- Ты должна вернуться.  
\- Нет! – Селия вскочила с постели и отбежала к стене. – Я туда не вернусь. Лучше убей меня сам.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь долго скрываться от главы Совета?  
Джаред смотрел на сжавшуюся девушку, и ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то для нее. Как бы то ни было, но она не заслуживала такого к себе отношения. Такого вообще никто не заслуживал.  
\- Она ведь может остаться здесь? – обратился он к Дженсену.  
\- Что? – Дженсен с таким удивлением посмотрел на своего раба, будто тот сказал нечто совсем выходящее за рамки здравого смысла.  
\- Ты ведь глава ОБС.  
\- Конечно, самое место здесь скрываться тому, кого сейчас будет разыскивать вся служба безопасности и личный отряд Моргана.  
\- Тем более, - горячо продолжил Джаред, - здесь ее точно искать не будут, просто идеальное место.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Дженсен.  
\- Пожалуйста… хозяин, - тихо проговорил Джаред.  
Дженсен поджал губы. Ему вообще не очень нравились эти странные отношения между Селией и его рабом, а теперь он еще и просит за нее. Селия молча стояла, обхватив себя руками, всем своим видом выражая пренебрежение к происходящему разговору. Она не просила помощи. Молчание в комнате становилось все напряженнее. Мало ему проблем, так теперь еще и это. От необходимости отвечать Джареду, который не сводил с Дженсена взгляда, хотя просительным он тоже не был, избавил Стивен. Он протянул хозяину планшет, который писком оповещал о входящем звонке. Дженсен посмотрел на дисплей и чертыхнулся.  
\- Ну, вот и Морган, - произнес Эклз. Селия лишь сильнее стиснула руки, а Джаред заслонил ее собой, защищая.  
-Пожалуйста, - еще раз прошептал раб, едва слышно. Дженсен ничего не ответил, развернулся и направился в кабинет.  
\- Джеффри, - Эклз включил видеосвязь.  
\- Кое-что произошло, - без предисловий начал Морган.  
\- Слушаю, - Дженсен облизал губы. Он все еще не решил, что же делать с Селией.  
\- Пропала моя супруга. Я подозреваю, что ее похитил Пеллегрино.  
Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Хотя, если бы он не знал истинного положения дел, то возможно это предположение не звучало бы настолько глупо.  
\- Есть какие-либо доказательства?  
\- Нет, она вышла вечером и исчезла. Необходимо ее найти.  
\- Конечно, Джеффри, я сделаю все, что в моих силах. И она ведь должна родить вскоре, так что думаю, начать стоит с медблоков Первого Сектора.  
\- Нет… - Джеффри замялся. – Это уже произошло… В общем, немедленно займись этим!  
И тут же отключился. Казалось, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но быстро взял себя в руки. Ну что ж, Дженсен свой выбор сделал. Почему он так поступил? Хороший вопрос. Главной причиной было сделать что-то назло Джеффри. После сегодняшнего насолить хотелось намного сильнее, чем прежде.  
Когда он вернулся в гостевую комнату, Джаред вскинул полный надежды взгляд и инстинктивно закрыл собой девушку.  
\- Пойдем, - обратился Дженсен к рабу, и, увидев, что тот готов препираться, добавил:  
\- Немедленно!  
Джаред не сдвинулся с места. Дженсен вздохнул.  
\- Стивен, отведи Селию в отсек DC.  
Селия кивнула и последовала за рабом. Джаред остался стоять на месте.  
\- Теперь доволен? - спросил Дженсен.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Этого недостаточно.  
\- Конечно, - и Джаред принялся стягивать с себя майку.- Все, что пожелает хозяин.  
\- Да, - Дженсен подошел вплотную и жадно провел ладонью по торсу своего раба. – Все, что я пожелаю.

 

Глава 15.

Первый Сектор был так плотно перекрыт, что проскользнуть через этот кордон не смог бы никто. Тем не менее, Пеллегрино словно растворился в воздухе, никаких следов найти так и не удалось. Дженсен не понимал, каким образом тому удалось скрыться, но то, что его нет в этом секторе, не оставляло сомнений. На уши были поставлены все. К тому же пропала супруга одного из членов Совета, а это вообще неслыханное дело. Джеффри Морган звонил едва ли не каждый час, и неизвестно что больше его интересовало: поимка Пеллегрино или поиск Селии. На самом деле было странным, что член Совета настолько жаждет упрятать Марка подальше. Дженсен слишком многого не мог понять во всей сложившейся ситуации. С одной стороны все вроде ясно, а с другой – словно паззл, в котором не хватает части кусочков, и общая картина искажается. Насколько Эклз понял, у Пеллегрино была некая информация, завладеть которой Морган желал во что бы то ни стало. Что же это могло быть? Вряд ли какие-то исследования, которые проводились в его лабораториях, они перерыты вдоль и поперек, как и все что хоть как-то связано с деятельностью и личными разработками Марка. Ничего там настолько интригующего нет, чтобы член Совета от нетерпения завладеть ими едва бы не подпрыгивал на месте. Вообще, над этим стоит подумать. В идеале, конечно, найти первому то, что так не дает покоя Джеффри.  
Дженсен, помимо прочего, вынужден был регулярно отчитываться перед Советом и держать его в курсе событий. Так еще и Морган покоя не давал, пытаясь все время контролировать едва ли не каждый шаг главы ОБС. И то, что Селия находилась в одном из скрытых помещений апартаментов Дженсена, приносило некое злорадное удовлетворение. Он пытался понять, что все же послужило главной причиной того, что он оставил девушку у себя, скрывая от супруга, да и вообще ото всех. Если об этом станет известно… Зачем он так рискует? Слишком много неподдающихся логике поступков в последнее время. Но с другой стороны, сложившуюся ситуацию можно будет использовать, а выдать Селию Дженсен всегда успеет. Правда, производить вид бурной деятельности относительно ее поисков все равно приходилось. Но учитывая, что розыск Марка был в самом разгаре, это было не сложно.  
Допрос личных рабов Пеллегрино принес весьма мало пользы, те практически ничего не знали. Видимо их хозяин был весьма осмотрительным. Единственное, что понял Дженсен из множества проведенных лично разговоров – Марк постоянно вел какие-то исследования, проводил опыты и что-то пытался то ли изобрести, то ли понять принцип действия какого-то устройства. В общем, не густо, все расплывчато и непонятно. И то, что Дженсен не отправил всех на расстрел, можно считать чудом.  
Правда, не нашли того раба, который ходил в доверенных, Дженсен его помнил, когда приходил к Марку с "благодарностью" за подарок. Но в этом Пеллегрино можно было понять, Эклз бы тоже не оставил Стивена, если бы пришлось скрываться. Те, кто много знают, должны исчезать бесследно, так или иначе. Дженсен снова и снова прокручивал в голове ту самую встречу с Марком. Не было ли вообще все это отвлекающим маневром для главы ОБС, все эти файлы, которые доказывали вину перед Советом? Уж очень вовремя они появились и буквально легли в руки. Пересмотрев еще раз копию тех видеофайлов, которые передал Марку, Дженсен пришел к выводу, что все же видео не было инсценировкой или фальсификацией. На самом деле, этого свидетельства хватило бы, чтобы выдвинуть обвинения и произвести арест даже такого видного элитника. Ведь высокий пост предполагает не менее высокую ответственность, прежде всего перед Советом.  
Пропали еще несколько человек: кураторы исследований и глава проекта под загадочным названием "Н-бета". По имеющимся документам, это были разработки в области нейрогенетики, в основном, создание "маркированных" мутаций методом "gene trapping". Собственно сами исследования исчезли вместе с разработчиками. Не их ли хотел заполучить Морган? Дженсен даже мелочно порадовался, что чем бы ни были эти разработки, главе Совета они не достались. Но исправно собрал все, что нашел и отправил Джеффри, глава ОБС свою работу выполнял как полагается.  
Дженсен устало откинулся на спинку кресла и набрал на планшете номер своего помощника:  
\- Сандерс, пусть ко мне доставят Брендона Смайла.  
И спустя несколько минут доложили, что Смайл мертв.  
\- Логично, - проговорил Дженсен, поглядывая на мявшегося у порога офицера. – Тогда вызови этого… - он неопределенно махнул рукой, - Эрнста из Третьего Сектора.  
\- Я понял, - кивнул Сандерс и вышел.  
В том, что Смайл мертв, не было ничего удивительного, хотя Дженсен почему-то не подумал о таком развитии событий. Он потер виски. Что же ускользает из виду? Какая-то незначительная деталь, благодаря которой все станет понятно.  
Голова стала какой-то тяжелой, и Дженсен уперся лбом в сложенные в замок руки. С каждым днем физическое состояние ухудшается, и игнорировать регулярные вспышки головной боли получается все сложнее, сны становятся все настойчивее и невнятнее.  
\- Господин Эклз, прибыл Эрнст Лэйтер.  
\- Зови, - встряхнулся Дженсен. Сейчас у него слишком много дел, помимо самокопания. – И прикажи, пусть привезут моего раба Джареда.  
Сандерс посторонился, пропуская молодого офицера в кабинет. Да, давно Лэйтер здесь не был, но судя по сжатым губам и испугу, который он пытался безуспешно скрыть, в глазах, память не подвела. Дженсен усмехнулся, вспомнив тот допрос. Ну что ж, каждый должен знать, что ему грозит, если вдруг решит позариться на собственность главы ОБС. Эрнст замер посреди кабинета, вытянувшись в стойку.  
\- Расслабься, - Дженсен указал рукой на кресло у стола. Парень сел, держа спину прямо, будто кол проглотил. – Мне просто нужна кое-какая информация.  
\- Конечно, что вы хотели узнать? - офицер заметно расслабился и украдкой смахнул пот со лба.  
\- Брендон Смайл. Мне нужны все подробности.  
\- Ничего примечательного. Его едва привезли и определили на нужный уровень, а через час нашли мертвым. Внешних повреждений на теле не было. Отравили, скорее всего, через еду. Собственно ничего больше я вам сообщить не могу, поскольку комендант лично курировал этого заключенного.  
\- И многих он курирует? – Дженсен присел на край стола, внимательно отслеживая реакцию офицера.  
\- Нет, но некоторых он сразу же берет под свое наблюдение.  
\- Хм… - Дженсен потер подбородок. - Что еще?  
\- Я не знаю, что вам на это сказать, меня вообще не во все ярусы пускают, и что там происходит, я понятия не имею. Собственно охрана делится на два негласных лагеря. Есть доверенные лица коменданта, а есть все остальные.  
\- Какие интересные подробности вскрываются, - задумчиво проговорил Эклз. Эрнст лишь нервно пожал плечами и сложил руки в замок.  
Собственно об этой особенности тюрьмы Дженсен должен был знать. Уж по крайней мере отсека FD-7, где находился основной, головной так сказать, центр Третьего Сектора, который курировал лично Эклз. Тем более, что коменданта он регулярно проверял. В данный момент глава ОБС чувствовал себя очень глупо, а этого он очень не любил. Узнавать такие вещи обходными путями… Дженсен поднялся, обошел стол и сел в свое кресло.  
\- Ладно, ты свободен, - махнул он рукой, и погрузился в размышления, даже не услышав, как закрылась за Эрнстом дверь. В последнее время Дженсен чувствовал себя как в непрофессионально смонтированном ролике: вроде все и гладко, только какие-то моменты несут совсем иной смысл, чем должны. Что же, черт возьми, он упускает?!  
Дженсен достал планшет, как-то рассеяно начал перебирать файлы, и наткнулся на присланные Морганом. А ведь он почти забыл о них. Пробежав глазами несколько документов, он захотел свернуть шею Джеффри. Кто бы сомневался? Конечно, там был сплошной "мусор", ничего значащего. Единственно, один файл с какими-то туманными намеками на медблок Первого Сектора. Ну, значит, появилась еще одна причина ускорить свой визит туда.

***

Когда Стивен с перманентно раздражающими словами "хозяин ждет, поторопись" вошел к Джареду, тому собственно не оставалось ничего иного как последовать за ним. Но повели его не в спальню, а к выходу, где ждали двое безопасников. Первой мыслью было, что его пришли арестовывать, она просто автоматически проскочила. Но Джаред ее тут же отмел, вряд ли такое возможно, учитывая, чьим рабом он является. Ему кивком головы указали на автомобиль. Джаред пожал плечами и последовал за мужчинами. Как будто у него был выбор, и он мог отказаться.  
В главном здании ОБС Джаред был впервые и, по правде сказать, предпочел бы там вообще никогда не оказываться. Но, конечно, кто же спрашивает раба. Длинные узкие коридоры с высокими потолками поневоле рождали приступы клаустрофобии. Гладкие сероватые стены, яркий холодный свет плоских светильников создавали сходство с какой-то тайной лаборатории. Хотя что за эксперименты ставили в этом огромном здании неизвестно. И наверняка здесь имеется не один этаж с небольшими комнатками без окон, с толстыми стенами и полами со стоком посредине. Джаред наслышан о таком, но как-то не довелось проверить на собственном опыте. Может, элитник, наконец, устал от своего раба, и теперь его ведут в одну из таких каморок, чтобы… Черт, ну и мысли лезут в голову. Зачем его вообще сюда привезли? Его все вели и вели бесконечными серыми коридорами, словно по лабиринту на заклание некоему чудовищу. Джаред даже нервно хихикнул, представив себя в качестве жертвы на алтаре для мифического зверя. Вероятно, каждый, попав сюда, тут же припомнит все свои грехи, которые только были в его жизни, чтобы попытаться покаяться хотя бы перед самим собой, и Джаред не сомневался, что множество людей, вошедших сюда, уже никогда не увидели купол.  
Его вели под конвоем все те же двое элитников, что забрали из дома Главы ОБС. Они шли на некотором расстоянии чуть позади, и Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда чья-то рука толкнула его в спину, а над ухом раздался шипящий шепот:  
\- Не оборачивайся. Ты еще не передумал избавиться от ошейника?  
Джаред с трудом удержался, чтобы не посмотреть, кто это говорит, ему показалось, что этот человек не из тех двоих, которые конвоировали его все время по коридорам. Они ведь обменивались между собой репликами в машине, пока ехали сюда. И явно не тот элитник, который сделал заманчивое предложение некоторое время назад. Его голос Джаред запомнил очень хорошо.  
\- Или тебе так понравилось раздвигать ноги перед Эклзом, что ты уже смирился?  
\- Нет, - зло выдавил Джаред, сжимая кулаки. Развернуться бы сейчас и врезать изо всех сил, чтоб кровью захлебнулся.  
\- Хорошо, тогда вот это, - в ладонь сунули какой-то маленький предмет, - нужно прикрепить к персональному компьютеру главы ОБС.  
\- Что это?  
Но вместо ответа его толкнули к стене и принялись обыскивать. Как будто у него в майке, облегающей тело, словно вторая кожа или в штанах могло быть оружие. Чьи-то руки бесцеремонно шарили по телу. Слишком неприятно.  
\- Не дергайся, - снова прошипели в ухо, когда Джаред попытался отстраниться. – Здесь тебя трахать не будут. Ну по крайней мере, кроме твоего персонального элитника.  
Казалось слова так и липли к телу мерзкими комками.  
\- А не пошел бы ты, урод!  
\- Я-то пойду, не волнуйся. А тебе… А тебе всего лишь нужно прилепить жучок и тоже сможешь пойти на все четыре стороны. Тебя потом найдут, и взамен получишь ключ от своей цацки на шее. Понял? – и тычок в спину, не больно, но двинуть в ответ все равно захотелось, что Джаред все же и сделал, резко ударив локтем стоящего сзади.  
\- Понял. Ты так доходчиво объяснил.  
Возможно, этот "диалог" продолжался бы и дальше, но тут у мужчины пискнул планшет, и он отошел в сторону.  
\- Двигай. Тебе туда.  
И Джареда впихнули в какое-то помещение с узким столом и без единого стула. Дверь тут же захлопнулась. И окон здесь конечно тоже не оказалось. Зато в углу под потолком была установлена небольшая камера видеонаблюдения. Джаред повернулся спиной к возможным наблюдателям и разжал ладонь, разглядывая овальный металлический предмет. Обычно такие жучки являются либо маячком, либо с его помощью можно подключиться к какому-либо электронному устройству. В общем, информация с жестких дисков так и считывалась. Хотя на самом деле эта штуковина может иметь и другое назначение, мало ли до чего могут додуматься элитники. Может вообще бомба. Это было бы забавно. Хотя вряд ли, все же тот безопасник сказал, что нужно будет вернуть жучок.  
Сидеть в этой комнате Джареду пришлось довольно долго, он даже не мог понять, сколько его здесь вообще будут держать и с какой целью. Неопределенность нервировала. Он сунул руку в карман, сжимая пальцами гладкий кусок металла. Еще немного, и он станет свободным. И больше никакого ошейника, который буквально душит, никакого элитника, использующего его как заблагорассудится. Все снова будет как прежде: Джаред вернется в свою стихию, к привычному образу жизни без проблем. Без Дженсена Эклза, из-за которого Джаред натворил слишком много глупостей. Все будет просто и понятно. Джаред вообще не любил сложности, особенно такие, которыми так и кишит его жизнь в последнее время. Ему надоело метаться. Надоело злиться. В конце концов, он хочет вернуться в свою нору в Пятом Секторе и сидеть там, и пусть Первый Сектор катится ко всем чертям. Вместе с зеленоглазым элитником.

***

\- Ваш раб доставлен. Он в комнате для допросов.  
\- Хорошо, - Дженсен развернул экран и вывел изображение с камеры видеонаблюдения.  
Джаред сидел у стены, поджав под себя ноги и смотрел в никуда. Эклз провел пальцами буквально в дюйме от виртуального экрана, будто так он мог почувствовать тепло кожи. Сейчас сложно было себе объяснить, зачем он потребовал привезти его сюда. Вдруг резко возникла потребность, чтобы тот был поближе. Странная привязанность к какому-то простому рабу. Дженсен вздохнул, и отключил камеру. Свидетелей их "разговору" быть не должно.  
Джаред тут же вскинулся, едва открылась дверь, и Дженсен не смог понять, что было во взгляде: разочарование, страх, или все же хоть маленькая искорка радости. И с каких это пор его волнуют такие мелочи, как чувства раба?  
\- Зачем меня притащили сюда?  
\- Твое дело – выполнять мои приказы, Дженсен подошел поближе и остановился рядом, глядя на Джареда сверху вниз.  
\- Вопросы мне тоже не положено задавать?  
\- Ты все правильно понимаешь. Поднимайся.  
\- Тебе потрахаться захотелось?  
\- Ну уж точно не поговорить, - Дженсен подтолкнул поднявшегося Джареда к столу.  
Падалеки вздрогнул, когда ягодицами коснулся края стола. А сердце сладко замерло, когда элитник уверенным движением провел рукой по груди, чуть задержался на плече, обвел контур ошейника. Джаред отдернулся. Дженсен, словно мыслями был где-то далеко, медленно наклонил голову и сузил глаза. А потом резко притянул Джареда к себе и впился в губы, крепко удерживая ладонь на затылке раба. Джаред некоторое время ошеломленно пытался осознать, что вообще-то элитник в первый раз его поцеловал.  
Дженсен сминал рот Джареда, прижимая к себе все сильнее, и не важно, что тот не отвечает. Было что-то такое… Будто интимнее нежели секс. Джаред и сам не заметил как сам стал отвечать движением на движение. Жар рта, язык будто трахает, жестко, яростно. Падалеки приглушенно застонал, обхватил элитника за бедра и вжал в себя, чувствуя ответное возбуждение. Ладонь Дженсена больше не удерживала за шею, фиксируя, не было в этом необходимости. Теперь его ладони ласкали кожу головы, натягивали пряди волос, а бедра с силой вжимались между ног Джареда. Он скрестил лодыжки, не давая Дженсену отстраниться, запустил ладони под одежду, оглаживая горячую кожу. Все мысли вылетели из головы, осталось только незамутненное желание ощущать всем телом Дженсена.  
Вывел их обоих из своеобразного транса писк планшета. Дженсен отстранился, тряхнул головой, будто стряхивая возбуждение, и все еще глядя на Джареда, тяжело дышащего, возбужденного, с растрепанными волосами и покрасневшими губами. Элитник медленно выпутал ладонь из прядей волос Джареда и медленно отступил назад. Планшет все настойчивее пищал. Дженсен по-прежнему его игнорировал.  
\- Ты пока останешься здесь, - проговорил элитник, развернулся и вышел. Джаред смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, вновь отрезавшую его от остального мира, и пытался понять, что это такое было. А жучок в кармане вдруг показался тяжелым камнем.

 

Глава 16.

Некоторое время после ухода элитника Джареда немного потряхивало, какая-то странная нервная дрожь отдавалась в кончиках пальцев. А потом, будто опустили ручку рубильника, навалилась странная апатия. Как неизбежен похмельный синдром после приличной дозы алкоголя, так и на смену нервному напряжению приходит усталая опустошенность. Джареду казалось, что произошедшее между ним и Дженсеном высосало все силы и эмоции. Да и мысли заодно.  
Глава ОБС явился сам часа через три. Джаред задремал, прислонившись к стене и легкое прикосновение к плечу тут же разбудило, заставив встряхнуться. Дженсен кивком головы указал на дверь и тут же сам направился к выходу, не оглядываясь. Собственно Джаред с радостью последовал за ним. Эти казематы, бесконечные коридоры, офицеры с грубыми голосами и липкими руками… Джаред надеялся, что ему не придется оказаться здесь еще раз. Надежда вообще живучее чувство, особенно у него.  
Молчание в салоне автомобиля, пока они ехали было… Странным. Элитник молча вел машину, не отрывая глаз от темноты пространства, расцвеченной огнями множества зданий. Джаред изредка поглядывал на Дженсена и тут же отворачивался, боясь быть пойманным за разглядыванием. Хотя легкая ухмылка на губах элитника могла означать, что это вовсе не осталось незамеченным. Джареда снова начинало потряхивать. И он не мог понять: то ли это от присутствия Эклза, то ли от оттягивающего карман жучка.  
Едва автомобиль мягко сел на платформу, Дженсен, все так же не поворачиваясь, жестко приказал:  
\- У тебя десять минут на душ. Быстро!  
Джаред сжал кулаки, собираясь ответить, но промолчал и молча же последовал указанию. Некое необъяснимое и хрупкое ощущение, возникшее в том кабинете, оказалось разрушенным. Элитник есть элитник, глупо от него ожидать иного поведения, кроме приказов, которым требуется беспрекословное подчинение.  
Когда Джаред вышел из душа, его уже ждал Стивен, который тут же сделал знак рукой следовать за собой. Едва Джаред переступил порог спальни своего хозяина, Дженсен уже сидел на кровати в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер.  
\- Ты свободен.  
Как бы Джаред хотел, чтобы эта реплика предназначалась ему, а не Стивену. Чтобы он сейчас мог развернуться и уйти.  
\- Подойди и стань на колени.  
Джаред повиновался. Он стоял так близко, их лица были почти на одном уровне. Дженсен просто смотрел, ничего не говоря и не предпринимая. От этого взгляда становилось не по себе, Джареду хотелось бежать как можно быстрее и насколько возможно дальше. Внутри все стянулось в тугой узел от напряжения.  
\- Так и будешь смотреть? – не выдержал Джаред.  
\- А ты куда-то торопишься?  
\- Тогда я могу идти… хозяин? – Джаред начал подниматься. Он больше не хотел этих игр, которые выматывали, превращали его в послушную игрушку. Вести себя с такой легкостью как раньше не получалось. Что-то изменилось.  
\- Сидеть. Я тебя не отпускал.  
\- Почему?.. – начал Джаред, но тут же замолчал. Что ему спросить? Почему Дженсен так себя ведет? Почему мучает, почему не дает покоя, почему выворачивает наизнанку? Вопросов множество, да только вряд ли хоть на один он сможет получить ответ.  
Дженсен чуть качнулся вперед, будто собирался… Поцеловать? Но замер и отстранился.  
\- Иногда мне хочется тебя убить, - он положил ладонь поверх ошейника. – Сжать пальцы на твоем горле.  
Джаред сглотнул, почувствовав давление. Дженсен будто разговаривал сам с собой или продолжал какой-то внутренний монолог, часть которого по ошибке сорвалась с губ словами. Джаред и сам мог бы сказать, что подобное желание посещает его не один раз на дню.  
\- А иногда, - продолжил Дженсен, - иногда…  
И замолчал, а пальцы сжались сильнее.  
\- Просто отпусти, - тихо прохрипел Джаред.  
\- Не могу, Джаред. Не могу.  
Хватка на горле чуть ослабла, недостаточно, чтобы можно было освободиться, но теперь он хотя бы мог свободно дышать. Под пальцами элитника бешено стучал пульс. И Джаред подумал, что рано или поздно Дженсен его убьет. Просто потому, что по-другому не получится. Потому что не может и не знает как иначе, а Джаред никогда не смирится с участью раба. Он подчинялся, прогибаясь под элитника, поскольку выбора иного не было, но в конечном итоге он просто сломается. Джаред не хотел уподобляться тем многим, кого постигла подобная же участь: пустой взгляд, безвольно опущенные руки, и только смирение, без надежды на что-то иное. Ошейник навечно, который при малейшем проступке пронизывает острой болью, тут же швыряющей на колени. Конечно, по мнению элитников именно там самое место низшим, к чьему числу не повезло принадлежать Джареду. Нет, только не это. И сколько бы он ни молил Дженсена отпустить его, это бессмысленно. Элитник вообразил, что нашел себе игрушку, которая будет послушна в его руках, повинуясь каждому капризу. Да, Джаред чувствует, что сопротивляться с каждым разом становится все сложнее. Особенно учитывая непонятное притяжение. И именно это самый весомый довод бежать без оглядки.  
Дженсен медленно склонился, а потом рывком притянул раба к себе, впиваясь в губы. Рука скользнула на затылок. Джаред было дернулся назад, но Дженсен не позволил, заставляя крепко вжиматься в его рот. Он почти кусал, яростно, жестко, напористо. Джаред сжал зубы, почувствовав вкус крови, но Дженсен все равно не прекратил, и пальцы лишь сильнее вжались в затылок. Джаред вскинул руку и нажал на горло элитника, пытаясь того отвлечь от поцелуя, и это удалось наконец. Дженсен отпустил его и провел пальцем по губе, с некоторым удивлением разглядывая алую каплю, и усмехнулся. В мгновение ока Джаред оказался вжат в кровать, а элитник нависал над ним, крепко вжимаясь пахом между ног. И неизвестно какой огонь сожжет быстрее: горящий в глазах элитника, или пылающий внутри Джареда. Жалкая преграда в виде полотенца куда-то подевалась, и вот уже только кожа к коже, влажная и горячая.  
Дженсен, не разрывая взгляд, провел ладонью по телу раба, чуть сжал член, почти уже твердый. Как бы Джаред внутренне не сопротивлялся, какие бы доводы не вертелись в голове, тело всегда реагировало на элитника вполне однозначно – возбуждением. Диким, иррациональным, неподвластным приказам разума. Пара движений и член уже налитой, твердый, с выступившей смазкой. Дженсен не стал медлить и тут же направил себя, входя. Джаред шире развел ноги и чуть подался навстречу. Боль, дискомфорт, но, тем не менее, возбуждение не спадало. Дженсен практически протискивался, а Джаред все так же вскидывал бедра. Глаза в глаза, плотно прижатые тела, трение кожи и ни слова не срывается с губ. Словно ритуал, где нельзя проронить ни звука, только лишь двигаться, подчиняться сакральным движениям. Сначала медленно, потом быстрее, еще быстрее. Только рваное дыхание. Только взгляд. Только болезненные, мучительные и доводящие до оргазма движения. Джаред кончая, закусил губу, прокусывая. Дженсен склонился, слизал кровь и замер, тут же срываясь в оргазм.  
Джаред повернул голову вбок, отворачиваясь. Руки все так же лежат вдоль тела, только в кулаки сжаты, которые теперь чуть расслабились, наверное на ладонях остались следы от собственных ногтей.  
Дженсен откатился в сторону, прикрывая глаза, расслабляясь. В голове пусто, во всем теле нега. Думать не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось просто спать. Он подгреб Джареда поближе и уткнулся ему в затылок.  
Через некоторое время Джаред почувствовал, что дыхание элитника выровнялось. Он попробовал высвободиться, но Дженсен лишь сильнее прижал его к себе. Однако через некоторое время все же удалось выползти из крепких объятий. На удивление, элитник не проснулся.  
Во сне он выглядел другим. Более человечным – первое, что пришло в голову. Слабый свет из окон мягко освещал обнаженную фигуру, черт лица не видно, оно в тени, словно тонет во тьме, видны только часть торса и ноги.  
Джаред не знал, сколько времени так стоял, бездумно вглядываясь в спящего Дженсена. А потом резко отвернулся и направился к себе. Сброшенные брюки так и лежали бесформенным комком, как Джаред их оставил. Он достал из кармана жучок, разглядывая в полутьме небольшой предмет на ладони. Решение на самом деле пришло давно, однако сомнения все равно не давали покоя. Но ведь он поступает верно?! И тут же направился в кабинет элитника. Джаред подошел к столу, протянул руку… И бессильно опустился в кресло. Всего-то нужно прикрепить эту чертову штуку к компьютеру. Что она делает, Джаред не знал. Было ли ему дело до этого? На этот вопрос не было внятного ответа. Но понимал только одно – такого напряжения он больше не выдержит. Не давая себе больше времени на размышления, Джаред протянул руку и прикрепил жучок к скрытому в специальной нише блоку. И тут же вернулся к себе. Идти сейчас к Дженсену казалось верхом цинизма.  
Уснуть никак не удавалось. Джаред несколько раз вставал, ходил по комнате, снова ложился, и ворочался, ворочался, ворочался. Почему его так мучает сделанное? Это ведь… пустяк. Это не предательство. Потому что… Просто потому. Сколько времени прошло прежде, чем сон все же сморил, Джаред так и не понял.

Громкий крик и выстрелы выдернули из сна резким рывком. Джаред вскочил, пытаясь понять приснилось ли ему звуки или… Но тут снова раздался шум: два выстрела. Это не сон. Джаред бросился из комнаты, на выходе застыл на миг, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. И побежал на звуки.  
Первое, что Джаред увидел, это Дженсена, резко повернувшегося на звук шагов и дуло пистолета в его руках, направленного прямо на Джареда. Падалеки замер и поднял руки, показывая, что он безоружен. Элитник, узнав своего раба, тут же опустил оружие.  
\- Что… случилось? – выдавил Джаред из себя, окидывая взглядом помещение. Двое мужчин лежали у ног Дженсена, еще трое чуть поодаль, один уж как-то совсем странно вывернувшись, будто его сломали. Сам элитник стоял, крепко сжимая по пистолету в каждой руке. Какой-то странный звук отвлек внимание Джареда. У стены, в стороне, сжавшись в комок, сидела Селия, закрыв руками лицо.  
\- Полагаю, сюрприз от Джеффри, - ответил Дженсен, поглядывая на девушку. Он осматривал тела, пытаясь найти на их форме хоть какие-то отличительные знаки, что помогло бы их идентифицировать. Но тщетно, на мужчинах невыразительная серая одежда, почти как у рабов. Оружие, как у любого безопасника среднего звена или личной охраны, а это ни о чем не говорит.  
Джаред подошел к девушке, ту немного потряхивало. Он с трудом отвел ее руки от лица, она не плакала, только нервная дрожь пробегала по всему телу, заставляя ее ежиться, словно от холода.  
\- Я в порядке, - твердо ответила Селия.  
\- Уверена? – Джаред внимательно вглядывался в нее.  
\- Да. Мне послышался странный шум, и я вышла, - она бросила извиняющийся взгляд в сторону Дженсена. – А когда, на меня направили пистолет, я закричала. Дженсен появился почти сразу. И вот…  
\- Селия, вернись к себе, - обратил на себя внимание Дженсен.  
\- Нет. Я туда не пойду.  
\- Почему? – спросил Джаред.  
\- Я… я не могу. Просто… нет.  
\- Тебе придется. Потому что мне нужно разобраться с этим, - Дженсен махнул рукой, все еще сжимая пистолет. – И если ты не хочешь сейчас же отправиться к Моргану.  
\- Нет, - упрямо покачала головой девушка.  
\- Селия, я уже вызвал своих людей.  
\- Я сказала "нет!"  
Дженсен вздохнул. Вот только истерик ему сейчас не хватало. Возможно сейчас тот момент, когда стоит пожалеть, что он решил оставить ее у себя, и просто выдать супругу. Как будто у него проблем мало, так еще и бардак в доме разбирать. Селия выглядела так, будто была готова драться до последней капли крови, но не сдаться. Конечно она могла предполагать, что теперь Дженсен от нее избавится, и если Джеффри решил действовать таким образом, то… Нет, стоит выяснить все, прежде чем принять какое-либо решение.  
Он еще раз окинул взглядом Селию и поддерживающего ее Джареда. Устраивать борьбу не хотелось, не до этого сейчас, а времени все меньше. И это не та проблема, о которой сейчас нужно много думать.  
\- Хорошо. Джаред, тебе придется увезти ее на время, - обратился элитник к Джареду. Тот лишь кивнул, тяжело сглатывая.  
Дженсен вышел из комнаты, но почти сразу вернулся, протягивая рабу электронный ключ.  
\- Автомобиль – на обычном месте. Поедешь через северный контрольно-пропускной пункт. Знаешь где это? – и, дождавшись очередного кивка, продолжил. – Там мою машину пропустят без досмотра. Вас не должно быть сейчас в Первом Секторе. Вернетесь часов через пять-шесть. Ты понял?  
\- Да, - только и смог сказать Джаред.  
\- И еще, - Дженсен снова вышел и вернулся, держа в руках планшет. – Настройки ошейника.  
Джаред вскинул руку к шее, но тут же опустил.  
\- Уходите. И, Джаред, не забывай, что я в любой момент могу активировать ошейник, так что лучше тебе…  
-Я понял, - процедил сквозь зубы тот.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Джаред развернулся и отправился к себе за одеждой. Он действовал автоматически, словно во сне. Оделся, вышел из комнаты, затем из апартаментов. Потом – машина, завести, задать маршрут. Селия тихо скользнула в салон, и спустя минуту, автомобиль сорвался места.  
\- Джаред, а ты сам как?  
\- Нормально, - выдавил он. Джаред не стал включать автопилот пока, только крепче сжал руль и упрямо смотрел вперед.  
Как и говорил Дженсен, на КПП их даже не подумали останавливать. Джаред гнал и гнал, увеличивая скорость, игнорируя редкие вопросы Селии. В конце концов, она замолчала, за что он был благодарен. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось разговаривать. Потому что единственное, что ему хочется… Нет, не сказать, а проорать: "Что я наделал? А что, если бы?.." Единственное объяснение, которое приходило в голову, почему те люди в форме оказались в апартаментах главы ОБС и даже сигнализация не сработала при взломе – это явно благодаря жучку, который Джаред вчера прикрепил к блоку. А если бы пострадала Селия или?.. Нет, лучше об этом не думать. Он ведь не хотел причинить вред. Вернее, Джаред просто не подумал, что последствия могут быть такие… непредсказуемые. Дженсен решил, что это люди Моргана, может и так, Джаред ведь не знал, кому именно он помогает.  
Очнулся он только, когда они подлетали к Пятому Сектору. Поворачивать обратно смысла не было, поэтому он направил автомобиль к практически незаселенному району. Было там одно место, куда он загонял угнанные тачки, чтобы выждать некоторое время или в случае погони. Вот показался знакомый остов некогда высокого здания. Джаред плавно снизился, и машина скользнула в темень узкого коридора.  
\- Где мы? – спросила Селия.  
\- Да так.  
\- Это ведь Пятый, да?  
\- Да, но на экскурсию не надейся. Мы просто переждем здесь и вернемся.  
\- Но в машине сидеть я тоже не собираюсь, - и Селия вышла, тут же выругалась, обо что-то споткнувшись. Джареду ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ней. И что-то она подозрительно бодрая для только что испытавшей шок.  
Темный коридор привел в просторное помещение с выбитыми окнами, частично закрытыми металлическими щитами. Сквозь оставшиеся отверстия струился свет, хотя его все равно было мало, чтобы достойно осветить пространство и все же достаточно много, чтобы скрыть всю убогость. Бетонные стены почти черные от сажи и грязи, одна испещрена надписями. Джаред понятия не имел, что они значат, но теперь мог сказать, что это латынь, читать на которой он, конечно же, не умел. Проем в дальней стене вел в еще одно небольшое помещение. Джаред подошел к проржавевшему щитку, с трудом его открыл и поднял рубильник. Замигали лампы и осветили комнату. В углу располагалась узкая лежанка, рядом небольшой стол и пара стульев. У противоположной стены пара старых духовых шкафов, приспособленных для хранения разного барахла.  
\- Что это за дыра? – Селия оглядывала окружающую обстановку, и во взгляде даже какой-то восторг.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Пятый Сектор, - Джаред прошел вглубь и достал из-под импровизированной кровати бутылку. Он даже удивился, что она все еще не месте. Значит здесь никого не было за время его отсутствия.  
\- Ты здесь жил?  
\- Нет.  
\- Что-то ты не разговорчив.  
\- Селия, а почему ты так воодушевилась? – Джаред сел на стул, сложив ноги на лежанку, и откупорил бутылку, понюхал содержимое и сделал большой глоток.  
\- Ты мало рассказывал о себе и Пятом. Мне просто интересно, - она ходила по помещению, заглядывала в ящики, стоявшие на полу и накрытые пыльным тряпьем, осмотрела импровизированный шкаф, порылась там и вытащила ножницы. Джаред наблюдал за ее действиями и внутри как-то нехорошо екнуло.  
\- Что ты задумала?  
\- Хочу подстричься.  
Очень исчерпывающий ответ. Джаред никак не мог понять, что Селия имеет в виду. Она, что, не может постричься там, в Первом? Тем временем девушка сосредоточено что-то искала. Наконец издав довольный возглас, вытащила небольшое зеркало. Затем подошла к столу и протянула Джареду неровный кусок стекла:  
\- Подержи, - и присела на другой стул, напрочь игнорируя недоуменный взгляд Джареда.  
\- Дай, - она потянулась за бутылкой, отпила и тут же закашлялась. – Ну и гадость.  
И вернула спиртное Джареду.  
\- Что ты?.. – начал Джаред, когда Селия вздохнув, резко обрезала длинные волосы едва не под корень. Через несколько минут на ее голове красовалась неаккуратная короткая стрижка, а у ног лежали рыжие пряди.  
\- У тебя одежда здесь есть какая-нибудь?  
\- Ты собралась пойти погулять? – задал встречный вопрос Джаред, положил зеркало, и снова приложился к бутылке.  
\- Нет, Джаред, я решила здесь остаться, - она твердо смотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Что?! – он закашлялся и рассмеялся. – Ты в своем уме?  
Но Селия даже не улыбалась, и смех затих, сменившись недоумением.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Знаешь, что ждет женщину в Пятом Секторе?  
\- Джаред, я все продумала. К тому же я много читала об этом секторе.  
\- Читала? Ты читала? Селия, ты здесь не выживешь.  
\- А там? Там я выживу? – она вскочила и принялась ходить по комнате, а потом остановилась и повернулась к Джареду. – Что ждет меня там? Дженсен, не моргнув глазом, отдаст меня Моргану на блюдечке, если ему это будет выгодно. И как думаешь, что меня ожидает? Бесконечно вынашивать ему детей, пока не сдохну! А ты знаешь, каково это когда тебя трахают как куклу?  
На последних словах ее голос затих, а Джаред сильнее стиснул горлышко бутылки. Уж ему ли не знать.  
\- Прости, я не хотела.  
\- Думаешь, тут будет по-другому? – он не стал заострять внимание на высказанной мысли. И так только об этом и думал. – Тут, Селия, тебя будут трахать всем скопом. А долго скрываться ты не сможешь. Тебе нужна будет еда, как минимум. И как только ты выйдешь, тебя заметят. И будет еще хуже. Множество мужчин, одни за другим, пока не забеременеешь. А потом снова, и снова.  
Он с какой-то злостью все это говорил, потому что идея Селии остаться здесь грозила только одним – ее в лучшем случае ожидает именно такая судьба, а в худшем – смерть.  
\- Я и об этом подумала, - вновь воодушевилась девушка. – Я переоденусь парнем. Я худая, и никто не поймет.  
\- Очень смешно. Что ты читала такое, откуда только набралась этих идей?  
\- Ты можешь думать все что хочешь, но вернешься ты один. Я останусь. Так есть здесь одежда?  
Джаред кивнул на соседнее помещение, и Селия тут же скрылась в проеме. Ему хотелось побиться головой обо что-нибудь твердое. Если бы не он, Селия не высказывала бы сейчас безумные идеи, стоя посреди заброшенного здания на окраине Пятого Сектора. Хотя стоит признать, что в ее доводах есть своя логика. Джаред конечно понимал, и в любом случае насильно не потащит в Первый Сектор, откуда сам жаждет сбежать во что бы то ни стало. Возвращаться ему тоже не хотелось, но "поводок" не настолько длинный, и он тут же потянет обратно. Да, ему обещали ключ взлома, только Джаред был вовсе теперь не уверен, что ему его отдадут. О чем он вообще думал? А теперь столько всего… Те убитые в доме элитника, Селия – все это вина Джареда и только его.  
\- Вот, смотри, - проговорила Селия, отвлекая его от размышлений. Стоит признать, что в бесформенной и не первой свежести одежде она выглядела действительно как мальчишка, особенно с этой стрижкой. Черты лица будто заострились. И вообще, стала выглядеть как-то угловато.  
\- Ладно, - со вздохом согласился Джаред. – Ты похожа на парня. Но, - ее улыбка тут же увяла, - ты выглядишь как симпатичный парень, которого захотят тут же трахнуть. И мы возвращаемся к началу. Узнают, что ты женщина и сама понимаешь…  
\- Пообещай, что позволишь мне здесь остаться, ну, что не выдашь. Тебе ведь плевать на меня.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Всем всегда было плевать, я привыкла. Ты боишься Дженсена? Поверь, он тебе ничего не сделает.  
\- Блядь.  
Об этом он еще даже не подумал. Ведь элитник, оставляя у себя Селию, наверняка имел какие-то далеко идущие планы. Джаред сомневался, что тот пошел на поводу у своего раба, вернее просто не верил в это. И что Эклз скажет, когда Джаред вернется один?  
\- Джаред, пообещай.  
\- Ты мне оставила выбор?  
\- Хорошо. Тогда, - она протянула ему нож, - ты должен кое-что сделать.  
\- Перерезать тебе горло? – нервно усмехнулся Джаред, разглядывая стальное лезвие. – И где ты взяла такой нож?  
\- Он мой. Нужно… В общем вот здесь, - она повернулась и провела пальцем по своей шее сзади, показывая, - чуть пониже линии роста волос, нужно сделать надрез глубиной с полдюйма и вытащить вживленный туда ОНС.  
\- Так, Селия, пока ты мне все не объяснишь, я ничего делать не буду. Что это за хрень такая?  
\- ОНС – это органический нейро-стимулятор.  
\- А по нормальному?  
\- Это то, благодаря чему элитники такие сильные. Стимулятор воздействует на определенные участки мозга, вводя синтезируемые гормоны, которые в свою очередь регулярно вводятся в организм через инъекции или в сухом концентрированном виде – капсулы.  
\- А как же Ретекс?  
\- Ретекс дает ударную дозу, и часто его нельзя использовать. И без ОНС это дает лишь временный эффект.  
\- Нихрена себе, - проговорил Джаред. – И ты хочешь, чтобы я вытащил эту фигню из тебя?  
\- Тебе придется. Ну, или мы можем поехать в Первый Сектор и пойти в медблок, - съязвила Селия.  
\- Ты совсем с ума сошла. Я не могу. Это должен делать врач. И зачем?  
\- Тогда я сделаю это сама, если ты откажешься. Его нужно удалить, иначе это выдаст меня. Я конечно не сильнее любого элитника мужчины, но с тобой, к примеру справлюсь. Так что, сам понимаешь… Допустим, я смогу скрывать это, - продолжила Селия, заметив скептический взгляд Джареда, - но остается риск, что меня могут отследить по нему, хотя и не уверена. Ведь Джеффри уже давно меня бы вернул, если бы ОНС детектировался. Но в любом случае, я просто хочу избавиться от этой гадости в своем теле! От чипа в руке я уже избавилась, теперь нужно удалить и это.  
Она попыталась забрать у него нож, но Джаред не отдал. Развернул ее к себе и приставил лезвие к коже.  
\- Я должен знать еще что-то?  
\- Я потеряю сознание, как только ты вытащишь ОНС, ненадолго.  
\- Твою мать.  
Джаред почувствовал, что у него дрожат руки. Как он вообще пошел на поводу у этой сумасшедшей? Потянувшись за бутылкой, сделал пару глотков, и, ощутив прилив смелости, резко вжал лезвие в кожу. Тут же выступила кровь. Селия не проронила ни звука.  
\- Ну и как я его тут увижу? Бля, плохая идея.  
Селия завела руку назад, наощупь нашла пальцами рану.  
\- Вот он, - она застонала и поддела ногтем какую-то трубочку. – Дальше должен ты, меня сейчас вырубит. Давай.  
Джаред посмотрел на торчащий из раны кусочек непонятно чего и резко потянул. Селия вскрикнула и обмякла, он еле успел ее подхватить и положить на лежанку. Прижал к шее ткань, чтобы остановить кровь. А через некоторое время наложил повязку.  
Джаред разглядывал свои руки, на которых подсыхали кровавые пятна, и ему стало не по себе. Что с ней здесь будет? Это в Первом Секторе она элитница, самоуверенная, наглая, и может вести себя как заблагорассудится. А здесь ей одна дорога. Он вспомнил их первую встречу, как хотелось нагрубить ей в ответ. Тогда Селия показалась надменной, и, хотя по сути она такая и есть, все равно Джаред испытывал к ней необъяснимую симпатию, как к сестре, которой у него не было, а если и была, то он об этом не знал. И ведь его вина, что так получилось, если бы он не прикрепил жучок... Селия могла бы находиться сейчас в безопасности. Хотя с Эклзом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, и, конечно, неизвестно, какая участь ждала бы девушку. Вообще, у Джареда закрадывались сомнения в том, что ее желание остаться здесь такое уж внезапное, скорее похоже на давно вынашиваемый план. Правда как она надеялась все провернуть? Но в любом случае Джаред ей очень в этом "помог". Черт. Что же делать? Он чувствовал ответственность, может впервые в жизни, за кого-то кроме себя.

 

Глава 17.

Селия очнулась только спустя пару часов. Джаред уже весь извелся, представляя, как везет ее бездыханное тело в Первый Сектор. Он все вертел в руках этот ОНС – небольшой предмет цилиндрической формы, полупрозрачный, с длинными тонкими "усиками". И его каждый раз передергивало, когда думал, что эта штуковина находилась в теле, запустив свои щупальца глубоко внутрь.  
\- Джаред… - тихо раздалось со стороны лежанки.  
\- Эй, ты как? – он тут же бросился к ней, брезгливо отшвырнув ОНС. – Ты меня до чертиков напугала. Я думал, что убил тебя.  
\- Как мило, Джаред, ты волнуешься, - улыбнулась Селия. – Если бы это было опасно, я бы не доверила тебе сделать это.  
\- Ну спасибо.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - Селия села, подтягивая под себя ноги, потрогала повязку на шее.  
\- Как давно ты это задумала?  
\- Что? – нарочито невинно спросила девушка. Джаред укоризненно покачал головой. – Ну ладно, давно. Я все думала, как подступиться к тебе, чтобы ты мне помог сюда добраться. И вот так все удачно сложилось.  
Удачно, просто невероятно, подумалось Джареду. Как будто уже все проблемы решены. Все же оставалось еще маленькое желание придушить эту женщину. Ну, как минимум, зарычать на нее.  
\- Не злись, - она поежилась, обхватив себя руками.  
\- Я не злюсь… не на тебя, по крайней мере.  
Уж на кого и стоило Джареду злиться, так это исключительно на себя самого.  
\- Ладно. Ты вообще-то можешь ехать, я здесь уже сама разберусь.  
\- Разберется она, - проговорил Джаред, поднимаясь. – Одевайся!  
\- Да я одета.  
\- И все равно ты очень смазливо выглядишь. Ты вообще уверена? Подумай, что ты делаешь, - Джаред развернулся, направляясь к выходу из помещения.  
\- Теперь не очень смазливо? – раздалось ему вслед, Джаред оглянулся и снова выругался, на этот раз особо витиевато.  
\- Ты соображаешь?! Сумасшедшая!  
Джаред опустил руки, разглядывая, как Селия пыталась остановить кровь, бегущую по лицу – она полоснула себя ножом, и теперь пол-лица залило красным.  
\- Я все сделаю, чтобы выжить здесь, Джаред, поверь. И если для этого нужно обзавестись шрамом, то так тому и быть, - она стерла кровь, и Джаред заметил, что неровная полоса идет через всю правую щеку и задета бровь.  
\- Ты не представляешь себе, насколько сильно я не хочу туда возвращаться, - заключила Селия. В ее голосе проскользнуло отчаяние. Что же с ней там было, если она готова изувечить себя, только бы остаться здесь.  
\- Я уже понял, - пробормотал он и пошел за бутылкой, там вроде оставалось немного. А потом промывал девушке рану, аккуратными движениями протирая порез. Селия только шипела сквозь зубы, но стоически терпела. Интересно, она вообще умеет плакать? Собственно, теперь Джаред не испытывал больших сомнений в ее способности выжить в Пятом Секторе. И вообще, вероятно, стоит посочувствовать тем, кто осмелится помешать ей хоть в чем-либо. Было в ней что-то такое, на грани решимости и сумасшествия. А может она просто отчаялась?

Спустя некоторое время Джаред парковался у еще одного знакомого здания. Селия молча шла за ним, прижимая ткань к лицу. Кровь уже не сочилась из раны беспрерывным ручьем, но выглядел порез неприятно: покрасневшие края, припухлость. Вообще-то, сейчас и следа уже не осталось от той молодой красивой женщины, что Джаред впервые увидел в доме элитника.  
Знакомая дверь, темный коридор, запах ржавого металла и бетона ностальгически ударил в нос. А в помещении, как обычно, чахнет над своими компьютерами его старый друг.  
\- Джаред? – мужчина вскочил с кресла и удивленно уставился на вошедшего. – Не могу поверить!  
Через миг они уже радостно обнялись и от души хлопнули друг друга по спине – как в старые добрые времена. Как хорошо, хоть что-то остается неизменным.  
\- Черт, я и не надеялся тебя так скоро увидеть. Слушай, а… - но тут его взгляд зацепился за ошейник, улыбка растаяла. – Тебя прислал… Э…  
\- У меня к тебе просьба, Крейг, - Джаред даже не обратил внимания на последние слова друга, автоматически прикрывая ладонью ошейник. А потом встряхнулся и обернулся, Селия стояла позади, в тени, так что ее до этого не было заметно. – Можешь оставить у себя мальчишку? Это… мой брат, - не моргнув глазом, солгал Джаред, уверенно глядя в глаза другу. Даже ему не стоит знать, не сейчас. Вот он вернется… скоро, и тогда сможет сам присмотреть за Селией.  
\- Эй, что с тобой случилось? – обратился Крейг к "парню", Селия бросила быстрый взгляд на Джареда, но промолчала и опустила глаза. Ага, скромный такой юноша, подумалось Падалеки.  
\- Это… Сэл, - с некоторой заминкой представил Джаред.  
\- Ну что ж, присмотрю за ним, не вопрос. А ты сейчас… Джаред?  
Падалеки согнулся от резкой боли, горячими иглами прошедшей от шеи по всему телу.  
\- Твою мать, - выдавил он. – Мне пора. Крейг, пожалуйста, пригляди за парнем.  
\- Я ведь сказал.  
\- Ну ладно. Увидимся.  
Как-то сразу стало неловко, и Джаред поспешно отвернулся, направляясь к выходу, "поводок" уже дернули, значит - пора. Он оглянулся, Селия одними губами шепнула "спасибо" и слабо улыбнулась. Джаред кивнул. Он надеялся, что с ней все будет в порядке, Крейг должен позаботиться, он ведь помогал Джареду в свое время. В любом случае, у Падалеки не было больше никого, кому он мог бы доверять. А здесь… У нее будет шанс, к тому же она умная, Крейг это сразу подметит и найдет ей занятие, уж с его широким спектром деятельности точно найдется для нее какая-нибудь работа. Единственно, Джаред боялся даже предсказать реакцию Крейга, если он узнает, что его "брат" – женщина, элитница и супруга главы Совета. Но Джаред все еще надеялся, что он сможет вскоре вернуться сюда, этого хотелось больше всего на свете.  
Пока он возвращался в Первый Сектор, ошейник еще два раза напомнил о себе, боль была послабее, чем в первый раз, но все равно, один раз Джаред чуть не влетел в здание, с трудом выровнял курс и тут же переключил управление на автопилот, а сам откинулся на спинку, расслабляясь.

***

Дженсен еще раз посмотрел на пульт управления ошейника своего раба, затем на экран монитора – зеленая точка, обозначающая его автомобиль на схематичной карте секторов, приближалась. Наверное, трех сигналов достаточно, чтобы Джаред понял – пора возвращаться туда, где ему и полагается находиться.  
Дженсен пригубил бокал. День выдался тяжелым, ему нужно расслабиться, и желательно, чтобы у его ног сидел Джаред, или своими большими сильными руками разминал напряженные мышцы, или своим горячим телом прижимался, отдавая себя. По телу прошла легкая волна возбуждения. Он снова посмотрел на монитор. Еще немного.  
Нужно отвлечься. Дженсен принялся снова перебирать в уме события сегодняшнего насыщенного и весьма утомительного дня. Кто забрался к нему – выяснить не удалось. Эта неопределенность уже стала почти привычной в последнее время. Хотя эти взломщики, по крайней мере, были мертвы, что немного смягчало недовольство Дженсена. И это не люди Моргана – тот был ни сном, ни духом, как потом оказалось. И конечно им была нужна не Селия, а содержимое сейфа, который оказался вскрыт. Дженсен внимательно изучил все его содержимое, на первый взгляд все на месте, будто ничего не пропало, но сердце все равно было не на месте. Да, убил он всех, кто пробрался в его дом, но ведь могло так случиться, что кому-то удалось ускользнуть, пока Эклз был занят остальными. И еще вопрос: как они попали внутрь, и при этом не сработала сигнализация – одна из последних разработок, между прочим. Он внимательно изучил свой планшет на предмет каких-либо жучков, одежду – ничего. Может кого-то из рабов подкупили? Дженсен со сканером обошел кабинет, сигнал сработал возле рабочего стола. Жучок был прикреплен к блоку компьютера. Маленький девайс, скорее всего, дешифровал код доступа к охранной системе дома, и поэтому сигнализация не сработала. Эклз покрутил его в руках – без опознавательных знаков, как и форма взломщиков. Черт! Стоило оставить в живых хотя бы одного, для допроса. Да что уж теперь? Нужно передать жучок своим людям, пусть изучат, где он мог быть собран, вдруг это выведет на заказчика. Ведь явно сюда вломились не ради каких-то ценных вещей, нужна была информация. Кому это нужно? Моргану? Вряд ли, это слишком грубо для него, не его стиль действия. Пеллегрино? Вполне возможно, что у него тут остались свои люди. Но что именно ему нужно? Сплошные вопросы, от них уже гудела голова. Какой он глава ОБС, если вокруг все больше вопросов и все меньше ответов?  
И придется допросить всех своих рабов, потому что это мог сделать только кто-то из них. Скорее всего, Стивен. Мелькнула мысль, что это Джаред, но Эклз тут же отбросил ее, раб почти все время на его глазах и не имел никаких контактов извне. А еще есть Селия, которая вполне могла пристроить жучок.  
Дженсен поднялся, закрыл сейф, перед этим в который раз просмотрев перечень всех дисков и проверив их. Злость снова всколыхнулась. Что вообще происходит? И тут еще в придачу повело, голова закружилась, перед глазами потемнело. Дженсен закрыл панель, скрывающую сейф, которую пришлось заменить, поскольку доступ был через генетический код, то ее просто раскурочили, добираясь внутрь. Он прислонился к стене, прикрывая глаза. Все, завтра же он пойдет в медблок, потому что нужно выяснить, что с ним, черт возьми, происходит! Да и имя доктора Кейна крутилось в голове после прочтения документов, присланных Морганом.  
Когда послышался шум шагов, Дженсен поднялся. Через миг на пороге показался Стивен и поклонился, отступая в сторону, позади стоял Джаред.  
\- Вы задержались.  
\- Эм, Селия… - начал Джаред и замялся.  
\- Что? – Дженсен подошел поближе.  
\- Она не вернулась.  
\- И где она?  
\- Осталась в Пятом Секторе?  
\- Что она там забыла? – Дженсен положил ладонь на грудь рабу, ощущая сильное сердцебиение. – Ты нервничаешь?  
\- Нет, - отвел взгляд Джаред. – Просто Селия не захотела сюда возвращаться. Из-за Моргана.  
\- Это не его люди были. Завтра съездишь и привезешь ее обратно.  
\- Но…  
\- Завтра, Джаред, - тихо проговорил Дженсен, прижимаясь всем телом, вдыхая острый аромат пота и трудноопределимую смесь чужих запахов. – В душ!  
Джаред кивнул, протиснулся между стеной и Дженсеном, и быстро направился к себе. Нужно поторопиться. То, что сейчас пылало во взгляде элитника не оставляло сомнений, что терпение у него уже на исходе, и ночь наверняка будет длинной и насыщенной. Может это и к лучшему, думал Джаред, стоя под горячими струями душа, по крайней мере, избавит от роя жалящих мыслей.  
Дженсен ждал раба у себя. Тот вскоре появился, обнаженный, с влажными после душа волосами, и не стал дожидаться какого-либо приказа, тут же приблизился. Подошел так близко, что Дженсен кожей ощущал исходящий от него жар. Джаред помедлил, а потом прижался, резко, вырвав у Дженсена изумленный вздох. Поцелуй получился крепким, жестким и каким-то отчаянным. А потом… было еще много обоюдных вздохов. Была влажная кожа, прижатая так плотно, что казалось, будто они вросли друг в друга. Были закушенные губы и сорванные крики, и желание, резонирующее между ними, вспыхивающее огненными искрами под зажмуренными веками.

Дженсен проснулся спустя пару часов после того как уснул. Сон не принес облегчения, как и зачастую в последнее время. Поэтому заснуть снова он не пытался, а решил заняться запланированными делами. Раб спал настолько крепко, что даже не почувствовал, как Эклз провел ладонью по его мускулистой спине, ощущая под пальцами горячую кожу и расслабленные мышцы. Дженсен подавил желание разбудить его и повторить все произошедшее несколько часов назад.  
Спустя час, глава ОБС входил в медблок с легкой улыбкой на губах, которая появлялась помимо воли, стоило вспомнить прошедшую ночь и Джареда, выгибающегося под ним. Наверное, если бы не особенности элитника, на спине Дженсен мог бы обнаружить царапины, а они там явно были после того, как раб впивался ногтями в его кожу. Наконец Джаред смирился со своей участью. Ни единой эмоции сопротивления, ни одного останавливающего жеста не было, только полная самоотдача. Дженсен надеялся поскорее закончить свои дела в этом почти стерильном в своей белизне здании и вернуться обратно. В конце концов, он заслужил немного отдыха, последнее время слишком много дел, и по большей части неприятных. И не меньше их предстоит.  
Доктор Кейн, что-то бормотал себе под нос, стоя у большого виртуального экрана, периодически стуча по клавиатуре. Дженсен, когда проснулся, собирался его вызвать в медблок пораньше, чтобы не откладывать снова свой визит, хотя такой соблазн был. Но оказалось, что Кейн самый преданный фанатик своего дела, и вообще редко покидает свою лабораторию, так что он был на месте. Его пришлось окликнуть, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, так доктор был погружен в свои дела.  
\- О, господин Эклз, - вскинул взгляд Кейн, - хорошо, что вы наконец нашли время зайти ко мне, а то я уже собирался оформлять официальный запрос.  
\- В этом не было никакой необходимости, - жестко ответил Дженсен. Обычно это означало, что запрос шел через Совет, а в таком случае, избегающего постоянного контроля за здоровьем, могли и под конвоем отвести на обследование. Не страшно, но весьма неприятно.  
\- Вам как главе ОБС лучше всех должно быть известно, что нельзя пренебрегать визитами в медблок. Проходите сюда, - доктор показал рукой на соседнее помещение. Дженсен последовал за Кейном. Здесь, также как и все в этом здании, было до отвращения белым, с вкраплением хромированных деталей. Чуть в стороне от входа стояло кресло, в которое Дженсен и сел. Он здесь не первый раз и прекрасно знал, как проходит процедура. Помимо стандартных анализов крови, обязательной проверке подвергался ОНС. Собственно именно его было необходимо с определенной регулярностью проверять. Процедура безболезненная, обычное сканирование.  
\- У меня есть пара вопросов.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Кейн, что-то отмечая в своем планшете. – Я вас слушаю. Так, вот сейчас я установлю электроды…  
Доктор подключил датчики к голове пациента и пару закрепил на шее сзади. Дженсен почувствовал легкий прокол кожи и расслабил руки на широких подлокотниках.  
\- Нельзя производить резких движений, потому что можно нарушить работу контрольного прибора или ОНС, - проговорил Кейн, снова сосредоточившись на планшете.  
\- Я знаю. Но прежде, чем… - начал Дженсен.  
\- Двадцать минут, как обычно, - перебил доктор. – Возможно, в этот раз вы… уснете, ненадолго.  
\- Почему?  
\- Господин Эклз, это неинтересные медицинские детали, поэтому просто расслабьтесь.  
Доктор отошел в сторону, отвлекшись на входящий звонок, перевел сигнал на гарнитуру, начав разговор. Дженсен после слов Кейна вовсе не расслабился, наоборот все тело напряглось, и в шее почувствовалась неприятная боль, которая разлилась холодом под кожей. Такого раньше не было, и это было крайне подозрительно, и, конечно же, настораживало. В последнее время Эклз промахивается, как в случае с Пеллегрино и тем злополучным вином. И в этот раз, кажется, его подозрительность проснулась слишком поздно. Дженсен ощутил слабость во всем теле и попытался подняться, но тут подошел Кейн и нажал кнопку на торце подлокотника, запястья Эклза тут же прижало защелкнувшимися металлическими зажимами.  
\- Все в порядке, - тихо проговорил Кейн. – Просто расслабьтесь, господин Эклз.  
Дженсен попытался снова дернуться, но все было бесполезно, наверняка ему что-то ввели, когда подключали датчики в шею. До уплывающего сознания доносились обрывки фраз Кейна, который продолжал с кем-то разговаривать.  
\- …вы уверены? Как в прошлый раз нельзя… только частично…это я не могу сделать, иначе… вы ведь не хотели его смерти… конечно… да… не сомневайтесь, все будет, как вы хотите…  
На этом Дженсен отключился.

 

Глава 18.

Когда он пришел в себя, то чувствовал себя так великолепно, как уже давно не было. Доктор Кейн склонился над ним, вглядываясь в глаза и проверяя реакцию зрачков на свет.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Хорошо. Руки освободи.  
\- О, прошу прощения, вы делали мешающие исследованию резкие движения, поэтому пришлось…  
Он нажал кнопку и Дженсен потер кожу на запястьях. Ему не нравилось ощущение металла на руках. Доктор скупо улыбнулся и отступил в сторону. А через миг оказался с силой вжат в стену, а рука элитника сжимала горло.  
\- Господи Эклз… - прохрипел Кейн. Дженсен отметил как в глазах того мелькнуло неподдельное удивление реакцией пациента.  
\- Как насчет объяснений?  
\- Каких?  
\- Что ты сделал?  
А вот теперь явно отразился испуг, Дженсен удовлетворенно и холодно улыбнулся.  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Не заставляй меня ломать тебе шею, это нецелесообразно, но я это сделаю, если потребуется.  
\- Что… что вы хотите услышать? – сглотнул Кейн, пытаясь разжать пальцы элитника. Дженсен на миг задумался, пытаясь припомнить обрывки реплик, которые слышал до того, как потерял сознание, но не получалось. Он явно что-то слышал. Дженсен тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. С ним явно что-то сделали. Никаких отрицательных эффектов Дженсен не ощущал, только прилив сил и жажду действия. Кейн захрипел, лицо посинело, Эклз и не заметил, как стиснул пальцы сильнее, и тут же опустил руку, отступил назад.  
\- Это не было обычным обследованием. Мне нужны подробности. И с кем ты разговаривал?  
\- Господин Эклз, я не понимаю…  
\- Еще раз это скажешь, - Дженсен отошел в сторону и взял оружие, которое отложил перед тем, как сесть в кресло, - и я не буду столь вежлив.  
\- Все, как обычно…- доктор закашлялся и потер горло, с опаской поглядывая на главу ОБС.  
\- Кейн, я жду, - не глядя на него, произнес Дженсен, переключая на пистолете режим.  
\- Вам стабилизировали эмоциональный фон.  
\- Хм, а почему я об этом не знаю? Не помню, чтобы меня предупреждали.  
Кейн молчал, и Дженсен, хмыкнув, выстрелил ему в колено. Доктор закричал и упал на пол.  
\- Мне нужны ответы, - медленно произнес Дженсен. – Планшет. Быстро.  
Кейн застонал и кивнул головой на нишу. Эклз достал планшет и просмотрел последние входящие звонки, а потом историю за несколько дней. Очень интересно – слишком много вызовов от того, кто совершенно не должен интересоваться медблоком.  
\- Итак, - Дженсен отложил в сторону планшет, - начнем с обследования.  
\- У вас стоит экспериментальный образец ОНС, - Кейн застонал, держась за колено. Дженсен снова направил на него дуло. – Его установили без вашего ведома во время одного из обследований, вы просто не помните. Это нормально, - поспешил уверить доктор, - когда происходит замена ОНС, у пациента может наблюдаться сбой в кратковременной памяти. Это усовершенствованная модель… Гораздо более эффективная в плане воздействия на физическое состояние. Вы сами должны были ощутить, насколько лучше ваши показатели.  
\- Вероятно, есть небольшое "но"?  
\- Да... есть… побочный эффект.  
\- Слушаю, - Дженсен опустил пистолет и подошел к креслу. – Если не расскажешь, то я посажу тебя сюда и проверю, как все действует. Заодно и научусь это делать.  
Кейн вздрогнул, и потянулся за шприц-пистолетом, Дженсен отодвинул его и покачал головой. Лечиться доктору он сейчас не позволит. Боль хорошо стимулирует умственный процесс.  
\- Эффект Гесмера. Имплантированный вам ОНС увеличивает физические возможности, ускоряет регенерацию тканей и контролирует эмоции, но бывают сбои, поскольку модель еще не доведена до идеального состояния. Что-то произошло, и работа ОНС нарушилась. Могу я теперь ввести себе Ретекс?  
\- Может позже, продолжай.  
\- Сканирование показало, что у вас как раз этот эффект и наблюдается. Наверняка у вас были странные сны, головные боли, обмороки, всплески эмоционального фона. Нужна всего лишь регулярная коррекция и проверка естественно.  
Дженсен задумался. Конечно, все это у него наблюдалось. Он даже подумал, что это болезнь.  
\- Но раньше такого не было.  
\- Да, потому что вы проходили регулярную корректировку ОНС.  
\- Хорошо. Но это ведь не все? И еще о твоем регулярном абоненте. Я очень внимательно слушаю.

***

Джаред проснулся и некоторое время лежал, ощущая как по телу разливается приятная нега, но стоило вспомнить последние события, как сонливость и расслабленность тут же исчезли. Он поднялся и быстро направился в душ. Все пытаясь гнать от себя мысли, Джаред воспользовался ванной элитника, хотя все же стоило отправиться к себе. Но Эклза все равно нет, так почему бы и нет.  
Когда он вышел, обернувшись полотенцем – такой роскоши в его-то душевой не полагалось – Джаред обнаружил под дверью в комнату пластиковый пакет, небольшой, запечатанный и с надписью, гласившей, что предназначался он ему лично. Падалеки дрожащими руками распечатал его, на ладонь упала карта-ключ и электронный модуль, наподобие того самого жучка. Пакет упал на пол, а предметы Джаред сжал в ладони. Он знал, что это. Не может быть. Он ведь и не верил. Джаред выглянул из комнаты в коридор – там никого не было. И кто же подбросил ему ключ к свободе? Стивен? Или кто-то из незаметно снующих здесь рабов? Хотя без разницы. Джаред практически бежал к себе, и только закрыв дверь и прислонившись к ней спиной, выдохнул. Тот элитник сдержал слово, теперь осталось только снять ошейник. Джаред подошел к зеркалу, вставил квадратный девайс между пазами и поднес карту. Раздался писк и тихий щелчок. Ошейник тяжело упал, чуть звякнув металлическими звеньями. Джаред провел пальцами по коже. Наконец! Радость буквально захлестнула его. Неужели получилось? Джаред бросился к своей одежде. Теперь нужно поскорее уходить, пока есть возможность. Черт! Ведь еще чип в руке, он совсем о нем забыл. Но он потом его удалит или заблокирует – Крейг что-нибудь придумает. Селия, к примеру, вырезала его, когда оказалась у Дженсена. Джаред натянул майку, штаны, руки подрагивали, когда он поправлял на себе одежду. Бежать! Теперь он, наконец, свободен.  
\- Куда-то собрался? – раздалось сзади, и Джаред вздрогнул, сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и будто замерло. Он медленно обернулся. На пороге стоял Дженсен и спокойно смотрел, ожидая ответа, а Джареду нечего было сказать. Эклз перевел взгляд на лежащий на полу ошейник, подошел и поднял его. Падалеки ожидал взрыва ярости, уже приготовился к тому, что его сейчас превратят в окровавленный кусок мяса, но элитник лишь хмыкнул и набрал что-то на своем планшете.  
\- Что, убьешь меня? – с вызовом спросил Джаред.  
\- А смысл? Сандерс, - произнес Дженсен, нажав кнопку на гарнитуре, - прихвати двоих и входи ко мне, Стивен тебе покажет куда.  
Джаред стоял, не двигаясь. Дженсен подошел вплотную, но даже не дотронулся, хотя обычно при каждой возможности проводил ладонью по коже, ошейнику. От элитника веяло ледяным спокойствием. Что-то явно не так. Сейчас на Джареда смотрели холодные безразличные глаза рептилии, которая раздумывает уничтожить жертву сейчас или, быть может, позже, хотя по сути ей все равно, потому что она не голодна, а иной объективной причины нет. По спине пробежал мороз и Падалеки вздрогнул. Такое впечатление, что перед ним сейчас стоял совершенно другой человек, не тот, который еще только несколько часов назад с такой яростной жаркой страстью вжимал его в постель.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, как тебе удалось его снять, - Дженсен приподнял ошейник и отбросил его в сторону. – Потому что это не важно. Но один вопрос у меня к тебе есть. Твоя работа?  
И замолчал, разглядывая своего раба. Только теперь он совершенно ясно понял, что кто-то передал жучок Джареду в обмен на ключ к ошейнику. Джаред сглотнул, разглядывая злополучный металлический девайс на ладони элитника, но промолчал, лишь сильнее стиснув зубы.  
Дженсен же пытался понять, что его так привлекало в этом, в общем-то, обычном с виду человеке. Джаред был болезнью, которую вырвали с корнями. И как теперь замечательно ощущать себя полностью здоровым. Поистине эмоции только отвлекают от по-настоящему важных дел, что и наблюдалось в последнее время. А это недопустимо, особенно главе ОБС. Так что, вероятно, ему стоит поблагодарить кое-кого, по чьей инициативе Дженсену поставили именно этот ОНС. И, вполне возможно, все испытываемые Эклзом эмоции – просто-напросто результат побочных действий экспериментальной модели. Кейн сказал, что произошло нечто, повлиявшее на работу нейро-стимулятора. Может именно из-за сбоя его так тянуло к этому рабу? Потому что ранее ничего подобного не наблюдалось. И вся та странная химия между ними – лишь результат поломки, нестабильной работы ОНС. Муторные сны, головные боли, а Дженсен упрямо игнорировал эти сигналы. Хорошо, что все прекратилось, пока совсем не пошла кувырком его жизнь.  
\- Господин Эклз, - в комнату вошел офицер. Дженсен кивнул и повернулся к Джареду:  
\- Ты так жаждал избавиться от меня… Так что я подарю тебе эту свободу от меня. Желания должны исполняться.  
Джаред ни на миг не подумал, что его просто так отпустят, тем более после всего. Сердце забилось как бешеное.  
\- В Третий Сектор его, - небрежно бросил Дженсен офицеру. Джаред даже сказать ничего не смог, как его скрутили и тут же вывели из комнаты. Ну что ж, он хотел освободиться от элитника, так что, да, желание исполнилось.  
Джаред и испугаться толком не успел, как за ним уже закрывалась массивная дверь тюрьмы, отрезая от свободы, к которой он так стремился. От света. От возможности иной жизни, кроме существования во тьме. И его ожидает та же участь, что многих до него: обозленность на всех и вся, изнурительный бесконечный труд. Глаза отвыкнут от нормального света и покроются сеткой красных прожилок, выдавая воспаление. Цель жизни будет только одна – выжить, даже в таких ужасных условиях, сожрать другого, пока не сожрали тебя. Джаред помнил узников, когда его сюда водили на "экскурсию". Их вид, одержимость, злость, обреченность во взгляде. Так что теперь уже, наверное, самое время испугаться.

***

Дженсен, отдав приказ увезти своего теперь уже бывшего раба, тут же направился в кабинет к сейфу. Забрав необходимое, он сделал запрос на срочное собрание Совета. Вообще-то это крайне редкая практика, было несколько прецедентов в критических ситуациях, чтобы вот так можно было созвать заседание. Для созыва может быть только две законных причины: прямая угроза существующему режиму и какая-либо критическая ситуация, угрожающая жизни жителей секторов. Но сейчас у Дженсена имеется весьма веская причина, и она скорее подпадает под первый пункт.  
Сегодня, когда он шел по коридорам Башни, не возникло ощущения дискомфорта, не чувствовал подавленности. Дженсену было вполне комфортно и даже можно сказать уютно, словно дома. Да, ему понравилась эта аналогия.  
Когда массивные створки раскрылись, члены Совета уже присутствовали в зале, тихо переговариваясь между собой.  
\- Ты созвал экстренное заседание Совета, Дженсен Эклз. Мы полагаем у тебя были на это веские причины, - проговорил Морган. Остальные мужчины выжидающе смотрели на стоящего перед ними главу ОБС. Дженсен обвел их взглядом. Он продумал каждое слово, и начал спокойно и твердо:  
\- Конечно. Я бы не посмел беспокоить уважаемый Совет не будь ситуация столь тревожной. Я хочу заявить о преступлении, направленном против жителей Первого Сектора. Джеффри Морган, - Дженсен чуть наклонил голову в сторону названного, - взял на себя смелость решать кто из элитников должен подвергнуться контролю. Нескольким представителям элиты, и мне в том числе, были внедрены, наверняка без вашего на то согласия, и информирования подопытных, экспериментальные образцы ОНС. Усовершенствованная модель улучшает физическое состояние и возможности, а также стабилизирует эмоции человека. Исследования активно велись под руководством Джеффри Моргана и держались в тайне. Уважаемые члены Совета, без сомнений Морган не ограничился бы только рядовыми элитниками. И ведь наверняка контроль эмоционального фона не был конечной целью, учитывая результаты исследований.  
Собственно, больше ничего говорить не требовалось. Дженсен переправил файлы со своего планшета членам Совета. Доктор Кейн был так любезен, что поделился необходимыми файлами. Да и у самого Дженсена имелось кое-что в запасе. Там было много улик, чтобы вырыть Моргану глубокую могилу. А паранойя Совета сделает свое дело, все произойдет максимально быстро. Возможно, Совет даже знал об этом и закрывал глаза на подобные исследования, это Дженсен выяснит позже. И он уже конечно позаботился, чтобы информация "случайно" просочилась в сеть, и об экспериментальных образцах узнают многие, начнется небольшая паника, но это поправимо. Эклз продумал дальнейшие действия. Голова была ясной, а мысли – четкими. Каждый член Совета сейчас наверняка думает, а не внедрен ли подобный ОНС и в него, и что еще, помимо контроля эмоционального фона, он может корректировать. Это правильные мысли, и они на руку Дженсену Эклзу.  
Через некоторое время Моргана выводила Служба Безопасности.  
\- Хорошая работа, Дженсен, - улыбаясь, произнес Морган и остановился на миг возле главы ОБС.  
\- У меня были хорошие учителя, - без намека на ответную улыбку проговорил Дженсен.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько, - засмеялся Джеффри. Офицеры подтолкнули его к выходу. Дженсен обернулся, глядя в спину арестованного. Что-то такое было в его словах…  
\- Совет благодарит тебя, - не дал сосредоточиться на ускользающей мысли голос одного из членов Совета.  
\- Ваш покорный слуга, - склонился Эклз.  
\- Ну-ну, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Скромность тебя только украшает, но нисколько не способствует удачной работе.  
\- Но я уверен, что лучший в своей сфере, - чуть приподнял уголки губ Дженсен.  
\- Мы давно к тебе присматриваемся, Дженсен. И хотя ты совершил несколько ошибок, они весьма незначительны, а твои заслуги неоценимы.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- И мы, - продолжил мужчина, - подумаем над достойным вознаграждением за твое усердие и рвение во благо наших секторов.  
Дженсен кивнул и покинул зал.  
У него есть одна идея, которую он и высказал Совету спустя пару дней, а еще через три дня его снова вызвали в Башню.  
\- Мы рассмотрели твою кандидатуру на освободившееся место. Такой элитник будет весьма полезен в составе Совета, поэтому после общего голосования жителей Первого Сектора будет принято окончательное решение. Но все присутствующие согласны, что ты нам подходишь.  
Дженсен склонил голову и промолчал. Он, конечно, рассчитывал, что его кандидатуру одобрят. Да что там, он был уверен, что они согласятся. Кому как не Дженсену занимать этот ответственный и почетный пост? Тем более что место так удачно стало вакантным.  
Когда члены Совета удалились, один из них задержался.  
\- Это простая формальность, Дженсен. Считай кресло за этим столом уже твое.  
\- Спасибо, Карл. Я ведь могу теперь так тебя называть?  
\- Конечно. Мы теперь в одной упряжке, - и хлопнул Дженсен по плечу. – Можешь пока остаться здесь. На твое имя уже выписан постоянный пропуск, а после официального назначения получишь неограниченный допуск к базе данных Башни. В общем, добро пожаловать в пятерку Совета.  
Дженсен пожал протянутую руку, и Карл вышел, оставляя Дженсена в этом огромном зале одного. Эклз подошел к высокому окну с затемненными стеклами. Как там сказал Карл? В одной упряжке? Дженсен так не думал. У него была более интересная идея по этому поводу, но, конечно, он пока не скажет об этом ни одной живой душе, хотя в конечном итоге члены Совета непременно узнают о ней, из первых рук так сказать. Сейчас он чувствовал практически возбуждение от осознания того, что жизнь налаживается и становится понятной, логичной, упорядоченной, как и полагается. Никаких отвлекающих факторов. Собственно нужно поблагодарить Моргана за этот проект, что Эклз и сделает, как только поедет допрашивать того. Дженсен улыбнулся своему отражению в стекле, а потом посмотрел на россыпь огней внизу: перед ним простирался Первый Сектор. И весь он у ног Дженсена Эклза.

Конец первой части.


End file.
